Harry Potter And A Magical Summer
by Ams7eL
Summary: Post OOTP,Semi Canon. After the death of Sirius Harry is sad, lonely and looking for revenge. What he finds is company in someone he didnt expect.With a little help he finally unleashes the potential he's had since birth. Currently working on Story!
1. Aftermath and New Beginnings

Harry Potter And A Magical Summer

Chapter 1. Aftermath and new Beginnings

Harry Potter a skinny black haired green eyed boy lay in his tiny bed of the tiniest room of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry groaned at the sound of banging on his door, so he rolled over to check the clock and see that it was 9 am. Of course this was unacceptable living with the Dursley's, he was given a strict schedule the minute he arrived home by his aunt and uncle of chores and other 'duties'. All of this was mainly thanks to threatening way a few of the Order members approached Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"You think its funny boy? Trying to intimidate me with those freaky friends of yours? I won't have it not in this house and not in this lifetime." His Uncle Vernon roared for what seemed like the Hundredth Time

"You will wake up at no later than 7 am and cook breakfast. You will mow the lawn and clean the garden when that need be. And you will clean the house whenever I say so." His aunt Petunia added.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied sounding defeated. This look of defeat brought a nasty grin to his Uncle's face.

"You are to go to your room right away. If you're lucky you might even have dinner tonight." Aunt Petunia said with and equally disturbing smile.

The only member of the Dursley's who didn't have anything to say to Harry was surprisingly Dudley who had always rather enjoyed it when uncle Vernon would punish to yell at Harry. As Harry looked up he could see a rather sad look in his eyes, was Dudley sorry for Harry? No Harry thought of course he isn't he's enjoying every minute of this.

Without even replying harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage and slowly walked up the stairs. Harry was too tired and miserable to even consider arguing with his 'family'. He had just lost the only real family he had ever known in his godfather Sirius Black. After the Battle of The Department of Mysteries everyone else who didn't know better would say this was a great victory to the wizarding world 10 death eaters captured and Sirius Black escaped mass murdered dead. To Harry he was devastated he would trade every single one of those Death Eaters to have his godfather back, not only for the fact that that he got the one person who truly loved and understood Harry but for the fact that it was completely and utterly his fault. If only he would have listened to Hermoine's plea of not going he would still be alive. But of course Harry went and everything snowballed into something awful. Hermoine nearly killed, Neville tortured by that lunatic and his godfather's murderer Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny's ankle broken, Ron nearly strangled by brains which when you think about it was rather funny.

So Harry walked up his stairs and into his small cramped bedroom to find a hooting snowy white owl hooting for him.

"Hey girl, got something for me?" Hedwig hooted happily and stuck out her scaly leg for Harry to remove the letter from her. Harry stroked Hedwig a few times before plopping onto his bed and opening the letter

Harry

I know you are feeling rather lonely and depressed right now but I must insist that stay inside your wards at all times now that Voldemort is back in the open I am sure that he will not hesitate to try and attack you again. They're will be a guard on you much like last summer. Stay safe Harry we will try and move you to the Burrow as soon as we feel its safe.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't help but crumple up the letter and throw it in his trash bin. Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like this, I'm a person not a fucking animal that needs to be watched. And with this new found defiance Harry leapt of his bed tucked his wand in his belt loop and opened his door.

He was just descending the staircase when his aunt stopped him.

"And where are you going?"

"Out" Harry replied through gritted teeth and shot his aunt terrifying glare."For a walk"

"Yes…Um…Of course." His aunt stepped aside and let him pass. 'What is wrong with that boy?' His aunt thought to herself. 'Five minutes ago he looked so miserable now he looks ready to murder someone'." I always knew he wasn't all there". She said out loud

Harry shoved open the door and began walking at a furious pace down Privet Drive towards the playground to try and clear his head. Harry couldn't help but notice the shiver that went down his spine when he noticed the clearing where he and his cousin were attacked by Dementor's. But who cares Harry thought Dumbledore just told him he was being watched so no need to worry about that. Harry sat on the only not broken swing left thanks to Dudley and his gang and kicked off, swinging higher and higher trying to clear his mind. And if he had to admit it, it was actually helping to cool summer breeze against his face was refreshing and cooling helping to clear his mind of everything but the wind. That was until he heard a rustle in the bush behind him, Harry tensed up on the swing but didn't want to let who was there knew that he had been found so harry slowly drew his wand launched himself off the swing and spun in mid air landing hard on the ground facing the distutbance.

"Who's there?" Harry shouted at the bush but it seemed that no one was there. "I know you're there you're not the only person with an Invisibility Cloak. Show yourself before I started shooting off curse's"

"All right, all right calm yourself". Came a familiar female voice."Removing cloak. Don't kill me." And as the cloak was removed where seconds before was no one now stood a witch with what Harry thought were rather tight form fitting jeans with a hole at the knees, a purple also rather small tee shirt with violet colored eyes a heart shaped face and bubble gum pink hair.

"Wotcher Harry. A little jumpy are we?" Said the witch Nymphadora Tonks before him

"Yea sorry if I'm a little jumpy Nymphadora" Harry put a little extra emphasis on the final word.

"Watch it. I know I'm supposed to guard you but don't think I won't stun your ass and throw you onto your bed and leave you there."

"Try me." Harry said raising his wand ready to strike.

A grin broke out across the pink haired witches face. And Harry could just only stand there utterly confused. One minute she seemed ready for a fight now she standing in front of him roaring with laughter."Your should see how serious you look right now." She said while gasping for breath." Your really thought I was going to stun you."

"Well yeah." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Your are too funny Harry"

"I'm glad I amuse you Tonks. Why are you hear? Don't you have anything better to do?I mean you are an Auror right?" Harry replied sharply.

"For the order. No. Yes." Tonks replied with a smile." Now if you're done sulking do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"That's what I thought Dumbledores orde…get what?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Do you Harry Potter wish to accompany me Nym…er Tonks to get food?"

"Er..Um yea ?"

"Well I don't know, you're the one who lives here don't you know any food places around here?"

"The Dursley's never really taken me anywhere. Hence the not knowing any places."

"Well let's go exploring then" Tonks said

Tonks and Harry kept walking for a few minutes making small talk about Quiditch and the upcoming classes Harry would be taking while they walked towards a shopping center looking for food. Harry couldn't help but look over at the witch next to him although she was older then Harry by a few years he couldn't help notice she was quite pretty, the moment this thought entered his mind Tonks looked over and caught him staring at her, which made him blush furiously. Tonks couldn't help look back at the tall, skinny, black haired boy with a lighting shaped scar standing next to her, The-Boy-Who-Lived she had always thought he was rather cute and those eyes of his I mean come on just look at them they're so strikingly green it's like they're staring straight into your soul when he looks at you. Tonks now found herself staring at him and tried to change the subject.

"Itchy Harry? You've been scratching your hand almost the whole time."

"Er…No I scraped it and it just itches now it's no big deal" he said sticking his hand in his pocket." Harry didn't want to draw any more attention to the scar on the back of his hand thanks to Dolores Umbridge, he would just have to deal with the annoyance for now.

"Let me see Harry. I know a few spells being an Auror and all." She reached for his hand. But Harry with the reflexes that made him an amazing seeker caught her hand.

" I'd rather you not see it." He said lowering his head

"Harry just let me see it you know I will sooner or later."Fine. Harry mumbled under his breath letting go her hand. Tonks slowly raised his to her eye level and gasped at what she saw. Carved into the back of his hand were the words 'I must not tell lies',

"Yea. Don't like whatcha found did you."

"Harry who made you do this?" She asked horrified

"Umbridge last year, every time she gave me detention she would make me write with this quill of hers. At first it just stung and went away but after a while the words stuck and now I'm guessing theyre permanent, fancy thing that magic eh?"

" How many times and how long did she make you do this for?" she asked almost not wanting to know for how long he was put through that torturous treatment.

"Well let's see first week I got into an argument and got a week's detention. When I did the interview with the Quibbler I got another week. And a few more here and there. Oh and for the time, she decided that saying that however long it took the message to 'sink in'." Tonks brough his hand to her lips and brushed them gently against his hand, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you. You were very brave you know that." She said staring into those piercingly green eyes. Harry looked back into hers and thought to himself 'she is rather pretty' 'snap out of it Potter she's only here because she has to be.

"Yea very brave. Too bad I wasn't brave enough to save the only person who cared about me."

"It's not your fault Harry, if I didn't lose my duel against Sirius would still be here."

"And if I wasn't a moron and listened to Hermoine none of this wouldn't have happened. Or if I didn't look into to Snape's pensive and get booted out of his Occlumency classes. So thanks for trying Tonks but this is my fault."

Tonks just stared at him open mouthed at how much blame he put on himself and thinking to herself she had been thinking the whole time it was her fault because she got beat and he knew exactly the guilt he was feeling. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes right before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce hug. Harry just stood there in the middle of the street very, very confused at the situation he gotten himself into, if only he had stayed on the swing and acted like he didn't notice the movement. Then an afterthought popped into his mind she felt warm and soft in his arms not to mention her hair smelled rather nice. 'What is that?' Harry thought it smells kind of like Winterfresh gum, Harry inhaled the scent deeply before he chuckled out loud thinking of the coincidence.

Tonks had flung her arms around him fiercely trying to hide the fact that she was crying in front of him. 'Now now Tonks this is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one who took down You-Know-Who and you're just some clumsy moron who got his godfather not to mention your cousin killed he doesn't want anything to do with you, not to mention your much older than him.' 'Hmm then why are his hands on my waist, oh they feel nice. Strong, must be from Quiditch.' She thought to herself before she heard him laughing

"Something funny?" She said pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes.

"Oh…No its just when you hugged me I smelled your hair, and I couldn't but help notice it smelled like this gum I've had before and then I realized your hair was bubble gum pink." He said not noticing his hands were still on her waist.

"Oh," She said "erm…do you like it?" she said regretting it right away ' what are you dumb of course he doesn't what kind of moron are you your hair is pink for Merlins sake'.

"Yea actually I do" he said twirling a piece with his finger, while smiling down at her he couldn't help the strange feeling he got in his stomach every time he looked at her. It was weird it was sort of like nothing could go wrong like she just wreaked of happiness like nothing could ruin her day. She was just….Tonks.

She couldn't help but smile back up at him. "Well thank you; I'm getting tired of walking you want to just take a portkey to the Three Broom Sticks? You have used a portkey before?"

"Yea sure, and yes I've used a portkey before had a rather bad experience with it maybe you've heard about it." He replied darkly, she couldn't help notice that all the happiness drained from his face.

"Oh well hold on" She tapped the ring with her wand and muttered "Portus" "Grab the ring quicly we've only got 10 seconds before it activates"

Harry grabbed the ring with a few seconds to spare before that familiar tug behind the navel. The next thing he noticed he was standing in the Three broom Sticks. They walked to the counter where Tonks ordered 4 Butter Beers and some sandwiches before they were lead to an empty tabled in a far off corner.

"So whats this bad experience you had with a portkey. I didn't think you could get splinched using a portkey, even if it couldn't have been that bad." She said smiling shyly

"So you don't think the return of Lord Voldemort" she of course flinches as if by me saying the name he's gonna appear out of thin air and strike us down with the killing curse "is a bad experience" He said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Wait…what happened?" she asked hesitantly almost not wanting to know what happened.

"Alright well here goes nothing." He said leaning back in his chair. " You of course known imposter Moody entered me into the Tri-Wizard Tournament" at her nod he continued " well I'll start this tale from about the time at the end of the maze, I had just been attacked by a giant freaking spider and it had broken my leg" She gasped covering her mouth " yeah so Cedric came back to help me because I had warned him about the spider before it could attack him and saved him from Krum earlier in the maze, he was put under the Imperius curse to make sure I was the only person to make it to the cup."

"But why?"

He sighed then continued. " The cup was a portkey and upon touching it me and Cedric we were transported to a graveyard. Where…where he told Pettigrew to kill Cedric" Harry choked out trying not to breakdown.

"Shh…shh you don't have to keep going." She said reaching out and putting her small hand in his. Harry noticed once more that fluttering inside his stomach he got when looking into her eyes.

"No I should keep going, I'm going to let a memory break me" he said gripping her hand tighter then continuing." So then after he killed Cedric, he tied me up and prepared the ritual." Tonks eyes widened in horror of what was going to happen next. "Yea, so then he made this potion from my blood, his father's bone, Pettigrew's hand, yea he chopped his own hand off and then Pettigrew tossed Voldemort in only it wasn't quite Voldemort" Harry trailed off wondering what exactly was what he saw before continuing. "So then full size Voldemort hops out the cauldron and gets his wand from Pettigrew and summons his Death Eaters, they're was about 30 of them. Then he went on for a good 20 minutes givning his Death Eaters his piece of mind, a few of them got tortured, nice guy huh." Harry took a swig of his butter beer then continued. " then he turned the attention towards me, he gave me back my wand so we he could kill me the proper way in a duel" Harry noticed the tears forming in Tonk's pretty violet eyes " oh don't worry I survived" he said chuckling " so yea I new all of about 5 spells usable in a duel he of course wanted to have fun so first he used the cruciatis curse for a few minutes" Tonks yelped at this " oh it wasn't that bad" she shot him a glare saying she knew was lying his arse off " ok it was the most pain I've ever been in, but I digress so then he let me get back up used the Imerius Curse on me but I was able to break free, this really pissed him off"

You broke free of his Imperius Curse?" she said in awe

"Yea, imposter Moody used it on use earlier in the year and I was able to shake it off I don't know it's just a talent of mine I guess, so back to the story, then he tried to used the Cruciatus again and I dove behind a grave and hid like a coward" he closed his eyes willing to tell the next part " I knew right then and there I was going to die" Tonks couldn't hold back the silent tears streaming down her face at this comment " It's alright really, at that moment I lost all fear of him I mean it was probably the best in a weird way of course moment in my life" he forced a smile to get Tonks to stop crying.

"So..So..Then wh…what happened" She asked wiping her eyes again

"Well then I walked back to face him, I used the first spell that came to mind….Expelliarmus."

"What!" Tonks yelled drawing nearly all the people in the bars attention." I mean Expelliarmus Harry this is You-Know-Who were talking about"

"Yea well, it's all I could think of at the moment sorry" He huffed " So I used my spell and he used Avada Kedavra" Tonks eyes grew as wide as galleons " yea, then our wands connected, you see mine and Voldemort's wand share cores they both came from the same phoenix. So when we both fired of our spells it started Prior Incatartem, then after a while I guess the best word to describe it is spirits appeared out his wand, my dad told me to break the hold and escape" He sighed one final time" then I did, and ran for it " he chuckled again" I grabbed Cedric's body and summoned the cup with Accio and wound up back at the beginning of the maze, and that is my portkey story, I hoped you enjoyed it" He took another swig from his butter beer " you know Ive never told anyone but Sirius and Dumbledore the full story besides you, no one else even knows about the Twin cores exact Olivander."

"Thank you for sharing this story with me" She gave him a weak smile before continuing "well its getting late we should get you home before Dumbledore sends a search party looking for you"

"Yea " he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few galleons to pay, Tonks tried to protest but Harry stopped her " hey you brought me here so the least I could do is pay, besides I'm sorta loaded"

"Harry not to be rude but if your 'loaded' then how come your clothes look like that" she said trying to not sound rude.

"Oh these, these are all Dudleys old clothes. I mean I have a load of gold in Gringotts but I only use it for Hogwarts and magic type stuff I don't really bother with muggle clothes since I don't really do much in the Muggle World" he laughed.

"Well if were going to be hanging out we need to get you some new clothes. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Were going to be hanging out?" At her nod Harry's insides erupted with joy " Oh well yea sure tomorrow great, not like I'm going anywhere but you already knew that" She shot him a mischievous grin.

Harry paid for the butter beers and food and put the rest in a bag to take home, who knows when the Dursley's would feed him next. After they paid they stepped outside and activated the port key once more taking them to Harry's front door step.

"Well thanks for this" Harry said trying not to blush

"Thank me for what" she replied smiling "you paid, and provided the story"

"No, I mean for getting me out of here and having somebody besides Hedwig to talk to" they both laughed at this comment, and without really thinking about Harry bent a little and kissed her on the cheek. She looked shocked ' now you've done it Potter she's going to get curse you so hard you won't be able to walk up the stair case good move'. What happened next Harry wasn't prepared for; she kissed him back, not on the cheek but full on the lips. Harry couldn't help notice how nice a feeling it was how soft her and plump her lips were and the taste of lingering butter beer, the kiss with Cho was nothing compared to this, they broke apart after a few more seconds.

"Wow" was all Harry was able to say

"Yea, so tomorrow ill a see you around noon how's that sound?" she asked with flushed cheeks, she couldn't help but grin at the look on his face she hadn't seen him so happy since Sirius's death.

"Sound great, I'm gonna go to bed now "he said

"And I'm not invited?" she said crossing her arms

"Wha…what?" Harry looked choked at what she had just said

"Oh Harry calm your knickers it was just a joke, now goodnight" and with that she stepped back and with a final wink and a soft crack she disappeared on the spot.

Harry stood there for another minute before entering the House, ignoring the calls of hise aunt asking where he was he walked up the stairs and into his room in a sort of trance, then without even taking off his clothes he plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling reliving that kiss over and over until sleep came to him.

Tonks arrived outside her flat with a soft pop and a huge smile on her face, she ran up her stairs full speed threw open the door and into her room and onto her bed where she hopped up and down reliving the moment over and over in her head, until she was interrupted by bright white light

"Meeting now" Spoke a bright shining white Phoenix with Dumbledore's voice. Tonks groaned then after spinning on her heel with another soft pop found herself outside Number 12 Grimmald Place. Tonks knocked on the door before being opened by a cheerful Molly Weasley. After exchanging hellos with everybody at the meeting Tonks walked into the kitchen and waited for the meeting to start.

"Well good evening everybody and thank you for joining me tonight" said Dumbledore smiling at everybody with those twinkling blue eyes." We are here tonight because as you know I am receiving all of Harry's mail to make sure nothing slips through" at their nods he continued" well this latest piece of news is of substantial importance."

"Well what is it Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It is a summon to Gringott's for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black 3 days from now, I believe everyone who is to be receiving something should have a gotten a letter a few days ago" at their nod he continued" well onto other news how is the watch going Tonks? You were rather eager to continue it" Dumbledore said with a mischievous grin which said he knew more than he was saying.

"It's going well I think, except he spotted me earlier" Snape shook his head " what sorry Snape if you guard him or would that a little conflicting to your current position? Well I digress I was hiding in a bush when he turned on me with his wand he knew I was their under my invisibility cloak, so I was forced to show myself it didn't go that bad we talked for a while before I returned home." Tonks thought it rather wise to leave out the 'other' bits.

"Well Severus any new news from Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore

"Well the Dark Lord is not happy he lost several of his inner circle Death Eaters during the Battle, he was rather angry at Bellatrix and myself for not being at the battle and now my loyalties are in question in his eyes, the only ones he truly trusts at the moment are Bellatrix and the Carrow Twins, I believe he is planning something at the moment because he hasn't been seen lately and is either in a meeting or being tended to by Pettigrew for a reason I know not." Snape finished with a sneer

"I believe it is because of what happened after he tried to possess Harry after his and mine duel" Dumbledore finished with a sigh which was followed by gasps

"Albus why haven't you mentioned this before?" asked Ms. Weasley which was greeted with nods from several members.

"Well I thought the matter was finished, it was unsuccessful he hoped that I would kill Harry in hopes that by killing Harry it would also mean his end." Dumbledore rubbed his eyes

"Well why didn't you?" asked Snape

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped "how can you say such a thing."

"Well Potter is clearly losing it I mean it's one thing to barge into the ministry knowing the Dark Lord is there, honestly what was Potter thinking showing up there?"

"Alas Severus, Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to family" after getting a glare from Molly he continued " Molly you know exactly what I mean, of course you treat Harry like he is your own but you don't have the connection to his parents like Sirius or Remus, which leads me to another concern he might be trying in his own way to seek revenge on Bellatrix so once again Tonks make sure to keep an eyes one him."

"What do you mean by 'seek revenge'?" asked Tonks

"Well as you well know after she killed Sirius he tore after her after breaking free from Remus and.."Dumbledore sighed after rubbing his eyes "he preformed the Cruciatus Curse on her" Several gasps escaped from the room

"He didn't" asked Remus Lupin, with a hint of pride in his voice

"Albus!" Molly shrieked "this is exactly what I mean you cannot hide these things from us, things like this we need to know he can be unstable" Molly finished.

"Yes I think he rather might be after his duel with Bellatrix, Voldemort showed up and fired a Killing Curse at him and I fear that if I hadn't stopped it he would very well have died"

"But…But what do you mean Professor" Tonks asked

"I fear, and this is not confirmed that Harry didn't care if he lived or died" several more gasps escaped "yes I know it is a horrible thing to say but I believe it to be true, as the curse was coming he simply stood there awaiting death. So this is why I am hoping you take extreme precaution when dealing with Harry Nympha…"after receiving a glare from Tonks he kept going " I apologize Tonks" and with a smile he continued again "but like I said make sure to keep a close eye on him I fear at any sign of danger he will take up arms immediately looking for a reason to duel a death eater, and with that I think we should call this meeting to a close and return to our homes, Goodbye everyone get ready for reading."

And with that the meeting came to an end and with a few goodbyes Tonks found herself lying in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Dumbledore had said, he didn't care if he lived or died not to mention he used the Cruciatus on her, not saying the crazy bitch doesn't deserve it but who honestly thinks Harry able of performing that curse, with these thoughts swimming in her head Tonks drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.


	2. Oppertunity and Wills

I would like to thank everybody who said the first chapter of this story was good sorry If some people got excited to find it only having 1 chapter done so far =(. I just wanted to try and see if it got a good response and then I would continue from there. But thanks to the positive reviews and good comments I will hopefully be continuing this story I will try and get a chapter out every few days to keep the story fresh and going. I have never posted a story before so please leave comments on how to post in the future do you post 1 chapter at a time or do you post a couple chapters? Once again thanks for all the positive feedback and wish me luck. HONKS FTW Rated M For Mature.

Chapter 2. Opportunity and Wills

Harry woke one again to a tapping at his window to find a large brown owl tapping at his window. After pulling himself out of bed he opened his window, removed the letter from the brown owl and led it over to Hedwig's cage who wasn't exactly happy sharing her water and treats with this strange owl so she puffed out her chest feathers importantly and snapped her beak viscously at the air.

"Hedwig now don't be jealous you know you're the only owl for me" Harry got a loud hoot in response for an answer.

'Let's see what this letter says' Harry thought while opening the official looking letter. Hmm Gringott's I wonder what it is. He stopped himself mid thought after reading through the letter and seeing why he was being summoned, Sirius' will. Harry felt the burning tears fighting to get out the back of his eyes but fought them down before hearing a soft knock at his door. Hmm early for Tonks but not loud enough for Vernon, I wonder. So Harry opened the door to find a nervous looking Dudley.

"Got something to say Dudley?" Harry asked lazily not really wanting to get into an argument early and ruin his day.

"Umm…Er…Here" and he handed a plate with eggs, bacon and toast. Harry stood they're completely shocked. Dudley had not once done anything nice for Harry all the times he's lived at Privet Drive Dudley and his gang had made his life miserable, that was until Dudley found his secret and been told to back off.

"What did you do to this?" Harry asked not wanting to believe for a second that this food wasn't spit on our dropped or tainted in some way.

"No…Nothing like that it's just its 8am and you didn't make breakfast. They're really mad and I figured they wouldn't feed you so I thought I'd bring you some food."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked completely amazed, maybe the world wasn't such a bad place I mean if Dudley Dursley starts sharing food with someone, and that someone his Harry is sworn enemy then maybe Voldemort himself might call it quits.

"Well you saved me last summer…From those..Things" Dudley shuddered at the memory, which brought an idea to Harry.

After eating all the food Dudley brought Harry asked a question he'd been wanting to ask, but wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Dudley." So what did you hear when they were attacking us?"

Dudley's eyes went wide and he blinked a few times as if you calm himself. "Er…well the first thing I heard was mum telling me I was only getting 36 presents, then it kind of switched and it was that giant breaking down the down and giving me the tail, then it was when I ate that candy and my tongue grew." Dudley shuddered at this and Harry couldn't help snicker at all his 'worst memories'. "what do you hear?".

"Oh nothing to bad just my parents being murdered. I can tell you the order they died in if you liked." Dudley shook his vigorously. "Well thanks for the breakfast Big D I got to get ready" Dudley gave him a confused look so Harry continued "I'm going somewhere later, noon to be more specific and yes it is 'one of my lot'."

"That pink haired lady" Harry turned on his heels and glared at Dudley "I saw you on the porch last night" Dudley looked down as if he were ashamed.

"Oh well, you saw what you thought you saw" and with that Harry left the room and went to the loo to take a shower and shave. After his shower Harry didn't even bother doing his chores that were set for him seeing as he would just eat with Tonks so he just went back to his room and read some of the books on Occlumency Dumbledore had given him.

Tonks woke up from her slumber thinking about the meeting last night but that thought was pushed to the back of her head after thinking about the hot date she had with Harry. 'Oh would you calm your knickers he doesn't see it as a date he just thinks some body guard is taking him out shopping, but that kiss oh boy was it good I bet he's snogged half the girls in Hogwarts' she thought as she hopped out of bed and went to her wardrobe to get clothes. After a long debate with herself she decided on a short blue and grey skirt stopping a little above the knee, with a blue matching tank top and icy blue eyes to match her shoulder length electric blue hair. Hmm I look like an Oompa Loompa.

Tonks arrived at Harry's at 11:55 am ready to leave, after knocking and receiving a rather rude welcome from uncle Vernon, Harry stepped outside ready to leave they portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok Harry where to first?" she looked up to catch his eyes roaming which made him blush a violent shade of scarlet. A thought popped into her head 'you never know Dora'.

"Er..Well I need gold so once we get some and some muggle money we can go and get clothes. Sound good?" At her nod they went through the Leaky Cauldron and down the street into the Wizarding bank Gringott's, upon entering they received a few stairs. Harry thought to himself I wonder if it's me or her blue attire.

"Hello Griphook. I would like to make a withdrawal." Said Harry handing the tiny goblin his key. After the cart ride which Harry rather enjoyed with Tonks who he kept bumping into him which Harry had the idea that might have been doing it purpose whole time. They left Gringott's and left for Muggle London to get some normal clothes and not Wizard Robes.

They walked for a while before entering a rather large shopping mall and went to the T Shirt section where Tonks started picking out a rather large selection of different colors which Harry didn't even bother trying knowing he would just get them to shut her up, although he spotted one T Shirt he immediately had to have so he stepped out the dressing with it only to an open mouthed Tonks who looked terrified.

"Harry!" She shouted "are you trying to get yourself murdered wearing that " staring at his chest Harry was wearing a black t shirt with white letters saying You Know Who on it.

Harry couldn't help but snicker at her reaction. "I think it's rather funny, you never know might bring a few death eaters out hiding" He said with sneer fitting of Snape.

Then last night's meeting shot into her head this is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about the boy is completely mental. After a short argument a defeated Tonks helped Harry bag up all his new clothes and shoes then shrunk them for him before pocketing the bags and heading towards Diagon Alley again.

"I still don't know what you're thinking wearing that shirt, you're pretty much saying hey Vol…You-Know-Who come and get me" Harry shrugged at this comment which made Tonks snort at his nonchalant. "Dumbledore is right you are insane you know that?" Harry stared daggers at her which made her blush "He told us what happened in the atrium, and what you did to Bellatrix."

Harry shrugged and said "she had it coming, now let's go get some ice cream I know a good spot."

"You and the rest of Diagon Alley" Harry snorted at this. After receiving many horrified looks they finally had they're ice cream cones Tonks getting a Neapolitan, which Harry couldn't help snigger at the thought of her getting something colorful. And Harry got a plain a Treacle flavored cone with peanuts on top. After finishing his cone rather could he couldn't help notice the way Tonks was eating her ice cream cone, if Harry didn't know better she was being very deliberate in how slow and tantalizing she was eating her ice cream, Harry almost let out a groan when Tonks licked all the way from the base off the cone to the top trying to catch a drip.

Tonks insides were exploding with fireworks at the looks she was getting from Harry. I wonder if he knows he's staring and how he looks right now, she chuckled in her head, ok Dora now go in for the kill and she licked up the entire cone and noticed out of the corner of her eye Harry shift in his seat. "Enjoying yourself Harry?"

"Er…Um…Your cone looks pretty good" He choked out his voice rather hoarse

"Mhm" Tonks hummed." Want some?" Harry nodded enthusiastically before leaning in and sticking his finger into her cone and pulling out some of the ice cream but before he good put it in his mouth Tonks had grabbed his hand. Looking Harry straight in the eyes she sucked the ice cream off his finger, Harry couldn't help it this time as the moment her lips closed around his finger it sent shivers down his spine and a gasp escaped his lips."Yum" Tonks said before going back to her ice cream. Victory was the only thought that came to Tonks.

"So" Harry said slowly trying to calm himself "you being an Auror and all you must have some stories about the job and training. I've wanted to be one since 4th year, it's the only job I honestly think I could find myself doing besides Quiditch of course."

"Well of course I've got stories" she said taking a lick of her ice cream "I mean the job has its perks and such but it hasn't been what I expected since Fudge was so intent on pretending You-know-who wasn't back yet he had us doing the dumbest things and I just became a full time Auror around the time so now its hopefully going to get interesting."

"So…why did you become an Auror?" Harry asked the question he was dying to know, honestly who would think Tonks clumsy, hilarious, Metamorph an Auror.

"My family" she said with a sigh looking at the confusing look on Harry's face she continued " you know I'm related to the Black's some of the darkest witches and wizards of the age" He nodded " well Sirius was my favorite cousin, but when I found out or thought he killed all those innocent people I guess I wanted to become an Auror to make up for all the wrong things my family did" she paused and refocused herself once more " so why do you want to become an Auror?" she said with a all knowing smirk.

"It's what I'm destined to do" Harry retorted with playful smile " so tell me your most exciting story"

"Well my most dangerous and exciting mission was definitely when all the prisoners escaped Azkaban"

"You were there?" Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper

"Yea, it was awful. They called in every Auror but they're still wasn't enough, hundreds of prisoners running around, Dementors attacking anyone they could then they're were the Death Eaters who came for their imprisoned friends." She shuddered at the memory that would haunt her for life

"Well, what happened to you? I mean you're still here so you did something right."

"I just noticed 2 Death Eaters entering the prison so I went after them with my partner Jeremiah Smith I think you know his brother" Harry snorted at the mention " well we went in and saw the Death eaters escorting 4 high security prisoners Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. We started firing off spells but we were not match 2 on 6. Smith got hit with a killing curse and I got hit with a body bind and fell cracking my skull on the pavement they were going to kill me but they saw a Dementor advancing so they just left me and the thing…the thing tried to kiss me" She shuddered at the memory " but thank Merlin Kingsley cast a Patronus and saved me. " she finished the story with a weak smile

"Wow. That sounded intense."

"Oh thank you for the vote of confidence, now let's get you some dress robes for the will reading we need to have you looking good" She finished with a flirtacous wink.

Harry was getting ready to stand when he heard 2 cracks a short distance away, without hesitating he drew his wand but kept it concealed.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Potter and the disowned Auror. For once our intel was correct" crowed Alecto Carrow to her brother Amycus.

"Why I do believe you are correct sister, it seems…" he never got to finish his sentence as Harry spun on his heel sending multiple stunners at the two death eaters. The rest of Diagon Alley seemed to understand what was going on but instead of running most hid and watched to see if Harry Potter really was their 'savior'.

None of Harry's stunners landed and the duel raged on Harry going after Alecto and Tonks dueling Amycus. Harry didn't exactly have the largest bank of spells to choose from but the ones he used he was rather skilled with. After a few exchanges Harry landed a stinging hex which dropped Amycus to one knee, the next event that happened seemed to happen in slow motion.

Amycus feeling he was losing to the duel decided to switch to an Unforgivable knowing the Dark Lord would not be pleased to find out Potter was killed, from his knees he shouted "Crucio!"Harry knowing he could not defend himself from the curse had no choice but to dive out the way.

Harry thought he heard a gasp followed by what he thougt sounded like curtains being ripped so he turned towards the noise, and what he saw was much worse. Tonks was standing in the middle of the street looking at her stomach almost in a daze where there was a tear in her shirt, the next thing Harry saw was scarlet liquid starting to pour out of the wound painting her shirt red before she collapsed.

Before Harry even left the ground he shouted " Expelliarmus" successfully disarming an ecstatic Alecto who landed the Diffindo curse on Tonks. Before she could even react to being disarmed Harry followed up with another stunner dropping Alecto in a heap. Harry who was getting ready to engage Amycus again but had to spin out of an oncoming Reductor curse from Amycus. Losing his balance for a moment thanks to the curse which hit the ground next to Harry sending large chunks of stone everywhere Harry could of sworn he heard something snap but he fought back the pain and he shouted "Incarcerous". Black ropes leaped out of the end of Harry's wand tripping Amycus who was sprinting towards his unconscious sister. He was getting ready to fire off a final stunner when he saw Amycus toss something blue at his sister and watched her disappear on the spot , Harry shocked at what he just watched turned to look at Amycus also disappear."FUCK!" he shouted " Fucking portkeys!"

Calming down Harry realized Tonks was still bleeding he ran to her side and started shaking her shoulders to try and wake her, when that didn't work he slapped her hard on the face and her eyes slowly opened." Right pocket" she whispered before nodding off again. Harry not knowing what to do reached into her right pocket pulling out a ring with the initials SM on it, it was clearly another portkey, so he grabbed hold of her and tapping the portkey they vanished from the alley.

The crowd in Diagon Alley stood they're stunned at the events that just happened, maybe they weren't doomed he did just fight off two Death Eaters at once. One man in the wearing a long royal blue cloak stood there with a grin on his face thinking to himself one word 'potential' before turning on the spot and dissaparating with a near silent crack.

"Holy shit did you see him stun that bitch in the head? She dropped like a sack of shit" Murmured a spectator

"Yea he would of got them if it wasn't for the emergency portkeys, or his pretty little girlfriend almost getting sliced in two." Another man said

"Did you see his arm I'm positive the Reductor curse broke it, kid didn't even blink"

Harry arrived with Tonks in the waiting room of a busy St. Mungos.

"Help! I need a fucking healer" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs trying to get Tonks medical care.

"My god. What happened to her?" A healer asked while she performed the examination spells. "Hmm. She got hit with a rather nasty Diffindo it seems, lost a lot of blood but I think she will make it." Harry sighed in relief at the healers words. The healer turned on him and waved her wand at him. "your left forearm appears to be broken, a little skell-e-grow and you should be fine" the healer finished levitating Tonks onto a stretched and towards the nearest room.

Harry watched the healers anxiously repairing the cut on Tonks stomach anxiously praying to himself that she would make it. His arm had already been healed thanks to a vile swig of skell-e-grow he was staring intently at the healers before somebody tapped him on the shoulder causing him so spin on the spot with his wand drawn ready for another duel.

"Lower your wand Potter before I curse your arse" the unknown man with a royal blue cloak said. Harry complied rather hesitantly. "Good boy Potter. Give this to Nymphadora when she wakes and tell her to make sure she does exactly what it says no fucking around, good day." And with that the man turned on the spot dissaparating once more. Harry stood there stunned once more. Could this day get any stranger?

Tonks woke up to bright white lights the smell of sterilized equipment a comfortable bed and people running around. She knew where she was, her eyes roamed the room to see a Harry sitting in a chair with his arms cross his chest and his legs propped up and his eyes closed sleeping. She smiled to herself ' boy he's cute when he sleeps, o look at his eyebrows twitch he's adorable'.

"Wotcher Harry" she said not wanting to wake him but wanting to get the hell out of here. His eyes slowly opened at the words.

He yawned loudly stretching his arms and legs. "All healed up, ready to go?" he asked wanting to leave as much as she did.

"Yea, my stomach is still swore and I can't bend but I think I'll be fine in a few days, hey erm…thanks for you know saving me back there." She said lowering her head in shame

"No problem, it was rather fun. Except for you getting hurt of course, nothing like cursing a few Death Eaters." Harry replied with a smile on his face

"You were amazing out there, how did you manage to take them both on and get me here?" he retold the story of what happened after she collapsed. "Wow. The Carrow twins are extremely dangerous Harry, I'm surprised you managed to duel one of them and not get seriously injured, is that all that happened?"

Yea, until we got hear some weird man gave me a letter to give to you." He handed her the official looking letter.

Tonks opened the letter and read it with wide eyes." Well what is it?" Harry asked

"My um commanding Auror Harold MacMillan who handles assigning our missions and new recruits and mainly everything that has to do with what we do asked me to be train you, if of course you want to become an Auror. Normally you need to get all the required N.E.W.T.S but it says here due to 'extenuating circumstances that you're more than qualified to start the apprenticeship'. Harry's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "so do you?"

"Of course!" he shouted excitedly nearing jumping out of his seat. "when do we start?"

"It says for me to bring you if you accepted the order to the Ministry of Magic on Friday. It says I can't technically start training you till your 16 but since that's less than a month away I can teach you the basics you know some more spells and such and get a pretty good head start since I already went through it."

"So let me get this straight." He said slowly trying to calm his breathing. I have the opportunity to become an Auror without getting the required O.W.L's?" she nodded "and you're going to be my trainer or boss?

"Not exactly, you see MacMillan gives out our mission details and the things weal be doing for that week or day. But you will stay with me at work and pretty much follow me and do what I do and learn from what I do, you won't be included in the real missions or briefing, but say there's a big emergency you will be called in for extra assistance. It normally takes around 3 years to finally get the badge." His eyes grew wide again but this time it was fear. "Oh, don't worry from the looks of this you'll probably be qualified in less time than that, I mean I don't think they've ever had someone underage and without the required N.E.W.T's given the chance."

"Ah you're finally awake. Drink this and you and can be on your way out of here." Said the healer. Tonks downed the bluish liquid and hopped out of bed nearly falling over only to be caught by Harry.

Tonks took out her quill and tapped it which caused it to turn blue. They both took hold of it and after the pull behind the naval they arrived at Privet Drive. Just as Harry was getting ready to knock on the door a bright silver phoenix appeared and spoke with the voice of Dumbledore. "Nympha…I apologize Tonks bring Harry with you to Headquarters immediately for an emergency meeting." Harry looked from the phoenix which just disappeared to Tonks heart shaped face.

" Well you heard the phoenix. Oh and do not say anything about the letter, not one word." She said with a wink and a smile, before tapping the ring once more. And after the all to farmiliar pull behind the naval they arrived in the park in from on Number 12 Grimmald Place.

Tonks knocked on the door a few times before it was opened by a frantic Molly Weasley who literally threw Tonks out of the way and flung her arms around Harry. "Oh my." Said Harry slightly shocked by this. "Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, me and Tonks were able to fight off the death eaters. There was only 2 of them anyway." He finished matter-o-factly.

"Only two!" Molly shrieked awakening the portrait of .

"Filth, mudbloods, blood traitors, half-breeds, disowned scum, get out of my house you people don't deserve to be in the House of Black.!" The portrait finished

Tonks and Harry converged on the portrait forcing it back behind its curtains. " Come now Harry the meeting is starting soon, we were just waiting for you and Tonks." Said Molly

As they entered the room Harry took the time to shake hands with everyone but Snape, who shot him a nasty glare as he passed him.

"Well I think a could start to this meeting would to be happy that Tonks or Harry was not seriously injured. Tonks I see you favoring your stomach if I am correct?" Dumbledore asked. At Tonks nod he continued, well I am very curious to what happened and why in fact Harry was out of the house? The room seemed to drop in temperature after this last question.

"Well you see professor I needed dress robes for Sirius' will reading so Tonks took me to Diagon Alley to get the clothes" Harry spoke up

"And of the Death Eaters?" asked Albus

"Well why don't you ask Snape, he seems to be the inside man" snapped back Harry

"That's Professor to you. Potter." Snapped back Snape but he continued " The Dark Lord received a message from someone in Diagon who saw Nymphadora and Potter here eating ice cream at Floreans so he dispatched the Carrow Twins to kill Nymphadora and bring back Potter…"

…But they failed" Interrupted Harry

"When the Carrows arrived back they were raving on how they nearly sliced Nymphadora in half and shattered your arm." Snape shot back

"Call me that one more time and ill slice you in half Snivellus" fired back Tonks

"Oh and Snape, did they tell you this story before or after they Ennevarted Alecto and cut free Amycus? Cause from my point of view one was unconscious and the other was bound up, and the only reason they escaped was thanks to emergency portkeys." Finished Harry

"Well all in all things didn't go as bad as they could have" Dumbledore removed the half-moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes. " I think we need to have a few more people on Harry's guard when he goes to the will. Remus, would you be willing to escort Harry?"

"Of course Albus" the graying werewolf replied.

"Well I believe this meeting is adjourned. Tonks please get Harry home safely and good night everyone."

After exchanging a few words with Lupin and Hagrid Tonks and Harry portkeyed back to Privet Drive, Harry wished her a goodnight and went inside, once inside he realized how late it was and how extremely hungry he was, all he had to eat was ice cream all day. He entered the kitchen and went to the Fridge he was halfway through making a sandwich when something grabbed him and tossed him over the table and into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" His uncle shouted his face full of rage

"I was making a fucking sandwich, thank you very much." Harry snapped back.

"Don't you get smart with me boy, coming into my home at this hour of the night trying to steal my food I worked hard for." His uncle was fuming

"Oh I am very sorry, I wouldn't want to eat all your food you fat piece of shit." He shot back angrily

"Why you scrawny little punk." His uncle advanced on him ready to strangle Harry, but he never got to he froze then a second later dropped, causing the kitchen to shake.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said with a smile

"T..Tonks, I thought you went home." Harry said a little confused

"Nope, I was outside when I heard him start screaming so I ran inside and petrified him, now let's make some sandwich's cause I'm starving, then you can show my room" she said excitedly beaming at him.

"Er…Sure!" he said hopping up and rubbing his head where he hit the wall. After making some sandwich's' and getting something to drink they went up the stairs leaving Harry's uncle frozen for now and entered his room

"Well this Casa-De-Potter" Harry said smirking at Tonks

"Wow, Harry I must say I thought there would be Griffins on the walls, accompanied by Snitches and Broomsticks." She said with a wink

"You're joking right? The Dursleys would come in here and rip them off the walls and burn the stuff in the backyard" Harry snorted at his own comment, which caused Tonks to chuckle. Harry couldn't help it buy smile wider at her laugh it wasn't like other girls she snorted kind of like a pig and Harry found it adorable. Not to mention she was more like a boy than anything else, but boy was she gorgeous. They sat down to eat their food on Harry's bed and Harry wasn't surprised to see that she didn't have any manners and once again Harry found himself not minding at all but just staring at her while she downed her drink.

"Thank you back there, for taking care of him. I could of stunned him but I'd rather not risk it you know." Harry said looking away.

"I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life from those psychos earlier. And I never got to properly thank you." Harry looked up confused but had little time to react before Tonks mouth was on his. He still didn't really know what to do so he put his left hand on her hip and ran his right up her back and into her electric blue hair, she moaned into his mouth while he massaged the back of her neck. He got a little courageous so he decided to nibble on her bottom lip which was returned with her breaking the kiss, Harry was worried for a second before she kissed him on the cheek and worked her way till she was now nipping at his neck she worked her way up to his ear where she licked his ear lobe sending shivers down his spine.

This time when her lips met his she caressed his lips with her tongue waiting for entrance which he gladly obliged, her tongue danced in his mouth and against his tongue, a little while later Harry found himself out of breath and panting.

"Wow" He said, not really knowing or being able to think anything else.

"Yea" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"So shouldn't you get home?" Harry asked nervously

"Harry Potter." She said in a falsely angered voice " you snog and grope a girl then kick her out? I thought you had manners but I was wrong." She said with a mock glare.

"I'm…er…well" he said looking at her to see she was grinning. His mouth fell open. " you were joking?"

"Yep" she chimed " but seriously I think it would be best if I stayed here tonight you know to keep you safe from the muggles and all."

"Oh yea, of course" Harry said " I always say safety first, so where are you going to sleep?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer because part of him already knew it and his suspicions were confirmed when she pointed to his bed. He gulped " and where am I going to sleep?" he asked, once again she pointed to the bed "ok" he squeaked out.

Tonks couldn't help but smiled at how nervous he was with sleeping in the same bed as her I mean I know I'm a little older but you would think he would have a little confidence after shagging half the school being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. She pulled off her skirt revealing white knickers but left on her t shirt to sleep in. She slipped under the covers and patted the spot next to him encouraging him to join her.

Harry had no idea what to do should he undress? No he would leave his clothes on and get in the bed, she's going to think you're a moron if you go to sleep with jeans on, yea I'll just take them off and leave the rest like she did, oh this isn't going to be fun, what If I poke her with my manhood in my sleep.

Harry slid into the bed after removing his clothes, almost the second he was in the bed Tonks inched closer to him and nestled her head into the crook between his shoulder and neck sighing against it.' This is amazing' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but notice how tense he was like he was holding his breath the entire time.

"Harry calm down, you're going to have a heart attack if you don't calm down." She said snuggling a little closer to him taking his hand and putting it on her waist.

"It's just that I've never done this before " he croaked out, she looked up at him in disbelief and he nodded.

"Seriously?" she asked and he nodded " wow, I mean the way you kissed earlier I figured you must have shagged at least half of the school by now" she smirked causing him blush furiously." Now there's a first time for everything, go to sleep you've earned it after today." She gave him a peck on the lips before nestling closer and closing her eyes soon after drifting off to sleep.

After her encouragement Harry thought to himself ' this isn't that bad after all, I mean she wants to be hear I'm not forcing her I must be doing some things right' he smiled at the thought before drifting off to sleep, his last thought was him thinking I hope I don't have naughty dreams tonight.

Tonks woke up partially unaware of where she was, she looked up to see Harry Potter the man of her dreams mouth open snoring quietly, ' o my gosh he's just adorable I could snog him right now'. Then she felt where his hands were one she was laying on and it was partially wrapped her and the other was set on her bum, naughty sleeper she thought, I wonder if his…yep that isn't a wand on my hip.

Harry woke up to stirring next to him he blinked to find the sexy blue haired metamorph laying next to him, he was getting ready to say something where he noticed where his hand was, o crap. Hundred of thoughts rushed through his head and they all weren't pg. next thing he knew his manhood was trying to fight its way out of his boxers. 'Shit' he thought " Morning Handsome" she said wiggling against him. 'Fuck I am so fucked'.

"Er..Morning" he stammered

" Don't worry Harry its completely natural for it to happen especially when you have a sexy witch in bed with you" she grinned up at him to once again find him blushing.' O he is just so innocent I should feel bad'." Well I really need to get going, you know I need to get ready for work and all" she sighed at the thought

"Will I see you later?" he asked hoping for yes

"I don't think so" she pouted at the look of sadness on his face " I have work today and someone else has guard duty, I probably won't see you until the will reading." See his face sadden even more, she moved in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips."K?"

"K" he muttered

"Oh Harry cheer up, just think of all the time were going to get to spend together when you're my apprentice" she said trying to cheer him up. And with a wink she disappeared on the spot leaving Harry to his thoughts once more, at least she said wanted to spend more time with you, and she was sad when she said she had to go to work.

Two more days passed leaving Harry to his thoughts to think about whatever he and Tonks had, was this a relationship? Harry was not quite sure, he never really got far with Cho and that was literally the only dating experience he had at all except for the advice Hermoine would give him. The night before the will reading there was a knock at the door around 7 pm, and Harry thought to himself could it be? His suspicions when Tonks entered his room pushing past his Aunt with a bag of Chinese food in her hands and a book bag on her back and a wide smile on her face .

"Hungry" she asked still grinning at the look of surprise and happiness on his face. Told you Dora he missed you.

"Why yes I am Dora" Tonks looks at him rather confused " I don't know I kind of like calling you Dora, I know you don't like the full name and Dora is cute"

"Ok, well I have fried rice, lo Mein, and egg rolls" they quickly ate through all the food Tonks had brought. Harry laid back on his rubbing his stomach fuller then he had been in a while. He laid there thinking about his day tomorrow for a minute before Tonks cuddled up next to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "whatcha thinking about" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tomorrow, the will you know" she nodded at this

"Well I'll be there if it makes you feel any better" he nodded at this " I really like spending time with you Harry." She finished looking up at him

"Really?" Harry asked surprised with a smile on his face, but his face couldn't possibly transfer how happy he really was

"Course" she replied " now I think we should get ready for bed we have a long stressful day tomorrow and a ever longer one on Friday." And with that she slipped off her pants and got ready for bed, Harry did the same this not nearly as nervous as he was the last time, both drifting off to sleep cuddled close to each other.

Harry awoke first and decided to take a shower and get ready early so he could get this done with first so he could practice some occlumency hopefully he would be able keep his emotions in check and not break down. He extracted himself from the adorable green haired witch beneath him trying not to wake her while making his way to the shower. He let the warm water cascade over his body trying to clear his mind at the same time. He returned to the room to see Tonks opening a cookie up with an excited look on her face

"Well what did it say? You know I heard they have seers make all of the fortunes I'm not exactly sure of that though"

Tonks looked up and smiled "It says if you must know. Harry Potter is my hero" she said handing him the note. Surprisingly it actually said that, then he thought to himself

"Very funy, I remember the first time I transfigured something " he said taking a step closer, Tonks breath caught in her throat when she saw him leaning towards her. She let the breath out right before he captured her lips with his for a long sensual kiss too soon he broke the kiss in Tonks' opinion. " Now Ms. Tonks get ready for the day I dare say you need a shower, and if I must I will force you" Harry didn't know what had came over him, or what gave him this sense of calmness and bravery.

Tonks mouth almost fell open at his last comment, maybe he isn't a little boy anymore. She hopped up grabbed her robes and hurried past him into the bathroom before though she stopped " I might just take you up on that offer sometime soon Mr. Potter." And with that she left for the loo. Ha he wasn't expecting that.

They both went downstairs to get breakfast receiving dirty looks from Vernon and Petunia but neither said anything, for the fact that Tonks had left Vernon petrified the whole night and didn't undo it till she left for work the morning after. After sitting around for a while a knock on the door told them that Remus was there to escort them to Gringotts

"Hello Harry, Tonks. Ready to go?" at their nods he continued " well I have a piece of rope here which is our portkey to Gringotts, hold on and we will be there in no time." Moments later theyre were in the lobby of Gringotts surrounded by many little sharp teethed goblins.

"Ah , Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter we have been expecting you" Director Ragnok said leading them towards the conference room "do not worry the rest of the people mentioned in the will are already here" as they entered the room Harry noticed Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks mother and father and Cornelius Fudge who got up and walked towards Harry.

"Ah, Harry my boy good to see you again I would like to talk to you about the incident yesterday in Diagon Alley" said Fudge

"What is there to talk about, Death Eaters showed up I defended myself end of story" Harry snapped back not wanting to talk to Fudge for fear he might curse him if he annoys him too much. "Ragnok sir could we get this moving please, I don't want to spend more time then what is necessary if that's alright with you"

"Yes. Of course Mr. Potter."

"Please just call me Harry"

"Of course Harry. Everyone who is to be receiving something is all here which means we may continue with the will of Sirius Orion Black" Ragnok opened the letter and began to read

Hello if you are reading this then that means that I am dead, hopefully it wasn't too painful. Listen to me make jokes about dying, well now to give away the things I no longer need. First off I give the Black family book collection to Dumbledore, next I give all the Black family heirlooms to my dear cousin Andromeda if she would be willing to accept them, the only Black I liked. Next I leave the house and the rest of my possessions to my godson Harry James Potter, once again I am sorry if your reading this, we never really got to know eachother but I hope you know that I loved you like the son I never had, I would also like to allow Harry to be emancipated so he be able to do magic without worrying about that moron Fudge breaking down his door and hauling him off to Azkaban, I hope Fudge is there to hear this. Now to my Gringotts vaults I leave %40 percent of the gold to Harry and %20 to Moony, oh sorry Remus John Lupin, %10 to Andromeda Tonks, %10 to Nymphadora Tonks, yea that's right I said it and %20 to Molly and Arthur Weasley to distribute amongst your army of children. I hope you enjoy whatever you get with my money and seeing as I made this will and its being read I hope that whoever killed me gets whats coming to them.

Sirius

"Oh she will" said Harry through gritted teeth, while silent tears were streaming down his face. The rest of them turned to see look on Harrys face of sheer determination.

"Well if you would like I can show you all your vaults now" said Ragnok

"You can show everyone else I'll just wait, would it be possible to move all the gold I aqquired to my old vault I'd rather it not be to confusing, if that's possible" asked Harry

"Yes we can do that Harry, everyone follow me and I will lead you to your vault" Ragnok directed all of them but Harry, Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry left the room immediately not wanting to talk to the Minister or his Headmaster. So he told Tonks he would be waiting in the lobby when she got back.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you again" said Rita Skeeter pulling out her enchanted notepad and quill

"I wish I could say the same" said Harry through clenched teeth

"So what are you doing here on this fine summers day?"

"Hearing the will of my godfather"

"Ahh, by godfather you mean convicted mass murderer Sirius Black?"

"Call him a mass murderer and I stun you so hard you won't be able to walk, Rita" said Harry raising his voice

"Stun me like that death eater in Diagon Alley? Oh Harry didn't you see it all over the prophet 'Harry Potter saves Auror's life while taking on Two Death Eaters' you're quite the hero Harry. Care for a private interview?"

"No sorry Rita I'd rather not I have business to attend to and I stopped reading that trash after I was called a liar and disturbed in almost every paper." and with that Harry left Gringotts and headed towards Owl Emporium for Headwigs owl treats. Harry couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting walking down Diagon Alley. This just made him want to get back to Privet Drive even faster. After getting the owl treats he headed to back to Grinotts hoping everyone be ready to go. A few minutes later Tonks showed up with a wide smile on her face

"Ready yet?" Harry snapped. Her smiled disappeared and turned to a frown. " I'm sorry I've had a bad day I just want to get home" Harry said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Privet Drive here we come" Tonks said linking his arm in hers, tapping the portkey the disappeared back to Privet Drive.


	3. The Ministry of Magic

Chapter 3. The Ministry of Magic

Harry and Tonks arrived at Privet Drive after the will reading. Harry not wanting to talk or do anything quickly went into his room and took of the uncomfortable, after living in the muggle world most of his life he found jeans and shirts much more comfortable than wizards robes. After a soft knock Tonks entered the room and sit down on the bed next to a Harry deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Not sure, I'm actually looking forward to the Auror training it should be a lot of fun" he said with a genuine smile that brought another grin to Tonks face. Just seeing him happy made her happy she thought if this boy whose been through so much can find something to smile about I should be jumping with joy at the things that make me happy.

"Do you want to train now? You know get ready early. I mean we can't do magic but I can help you practice occlumency without a wand that will give you a head start. I am positive MacMillan will try and break your brains defenses to see your true intentions. So what do you think?"

"Sure, I just can't stand occlumency, every lesson I had with Snape was god awful and every time I failed his retort was 'close your mind Potter' like that helped. Greasy git" Harry muttered as if Snape was in the room with them, which caused Tonks to chuckle.

"Well Harry that is a way, although there is obviously more to it. One way is to focus on other thoughts to keep the intruder on other images. There are more which we will get to but until I think we should start at the beginning, now just try your hardest when you feel me in your mind to try and direct me to other happier memories. I'm not trying to anger you Harry but I think it would be helpful to these lessons if I go after more painful memories, as a sort of encouragement to do better. Ready?" at his node she stared into those emerald eyes and seconds later she was in his mind.

The first memory she went after was the rebirth of Voldemort, she couldn't help but be astounded at the way he stood up to the darkest wizard of all time she could feel his determination and desire to survive. The next memory she saw was trying to see was the Depart of Mysteries but there was a pull towards his 1st year when he saved Neville's Rememberall. With a little more force she pushed her way back into the duel with Bellatrix she could feel his pain and slight joy while using the Cruciatus on her even if only for a few seconds, next she saw him stand waiting for the incoming jet of green light before being pulled away once more this time towards him catching the snitch in his third year winning the house cup. Next thing she knew she was out and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Did I do well?" he asked grinning wider

"You did great! At first I wasn't really trying but once you showed me you could I forced more to see the duel with Bellatrix and after you changed it I didn't have a chance to apply more force I was gone." She said astounded. " How did you not do good against Snape?"

"Not sure really. So what's going to happen tomorrow? Are they going to have me duel a captured death eater?" she snorted at this.

"Well you'll probably have to sign some waivers and such, then after that we will get you fitted and get your gear then I'll get my assignment, you know what to train you make sure I bring you with me on certain parts of my days seeing as you don't have all the clearance." Harry looked at her questioningly. "We need to get your clearance level higher right now your zero, I'm 3 only people higher are level 4's like MacMillan Moody and Kingsley then there's 5's who are the heads of the department right now its Rufus Scrimgour I believe that's as high as it goes, of course the Minister has higher authority over all and the departments we answer to. So mainly unless I tell so just listen to MacMillan and nobody else".

"So what are the levels?"

"5 is obvious. 4 is are personal commanding officers every squad has one they don't necessarily come with us on every mission but they give the orders and the briefings to us. 3 are me" she said with a smile " I'm not a real position of power but I'm the highest member of my team I only answer to MacMillan and other higher ranked people, my job is to make sure the job gets done. In the field with my squad I give the orders pretty much. Level 2's are pretty much same as me but they answer to me in the field. Level 1's are apprentices like you. Once you sign the paper you'll get your badge"

"But before you said I was a zero, now you said I'm a one." He said with a confused look on his face.

"You're a zero till you learn the basics, all the mandatory spells, methods of transportation ie portkey and apparition. So in a week or so you'll be 1. You can't become a 2 till you at least pass the test every apprentice takes after their apprenticeship technically you can't take it for at least 3 years but you're an exception. Another thing most people that is those who pass don't even make it pass I only did because they gave me Moody after he retired once he was done training me."

"So are people there arses? You know like look down on lower ranks?" he said lowering his head.

She smiled at this comment " some people do only the morons its mainly just the 2's giving the recruits a hard time, but you don't have to take their crap. I didn't, so if they get in your may let your presence be known and don't back down. If you can handle yourself against a level 2 it might get you there faster, If you know what I mean." She finished with a wink, his mouth formed and O. "Well weve had a long day and I think its time for bed." She finished with a wide grin. Wanting to play this out a little Harry gave his confused face and went on.

"Don't you have a flat you could sleep at?" he shot back. The color drained from her face like she had just seen a pack of dementors. He grinned causing her to turn red as a tomato.

"Your evil!" she snapped slapping his arm playfully. She was moving in for the second smack when he caught her arm. He moved in closer

"Did you know I've always had a crush on you?" she shook her head, she honestly had no clue "yea, ever since you first rescued me from this hell hole, now it sort of feels like a home since you're here." She blushed at this comment, and she knew that he was telling the truth she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I was really depressed when Sirius died but if I'm completely honest with myself I probably lost it if I lost you too. I don't know if you know this but I visited you at St. Mungos a few times. You were out for a while" he smiled reassuringly.

Tonks didn't know what to say at this comment. She once again knew he wasn't lying she could see it in his eyes, she also knew that nobody else besides her family had cared for her as much he had, and honestly she barely knew him. She also had to admit like most of the female wizarding population she always had a lingering crush on the boy who lived. She still remembered the day her mother came inside with tears in her eyes proclaiming the defeat of Voldemort by a mere baby. This joy was lost though rather quickly when her favorite cousin was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban. All in all right now she felt ok about her situation, sure things weren't perfect but she was sitting inches away from her long time crush, and if she wasn't dreaming he just admitted he was harboring a crush for me!

Harry looked at Tonks for a few seconds, wondering what was going on in her head he could see the gears turning as she processed the confession he had just spilled out. He was hoping for her not to laugh at him or worse, leave. Honestly Harry really didn't know how much more he could handle, sure he tried to hid his emotions from everyone but really he was just a scared little boy. He tried as hard as possible not to rely on anyone as much as possible. Growing up your first 10 years of life without the slightest hint of love, acceptance or even being wanted left him wanting to prove himself to well, himself. Since he had never known any of these emotions he really didn't know how to respond to such things not being hugged for all that he knew till he was 11.

And now that he lost the first person he felt really loved him he was honestly glad to have Tonks quickly fill the void, there really was only one other option Harry could think of, and often contemplated. The dark arts, he always considered himself one of the good guys, but one person can only take so much abuse, neglect and being kept in the dark for so long before they snap. And the people he particularly blamed were quite easy to think of first of course was Voldemort, without him none of this would happen. Next is Bellatrix for taking what little family he had left. Next comes the Dursleys, they made me this, of course they didn't kill my family but they could have made an effort to show they cared, Harry enjoyed the idea of exacting revenge on them some day, soon he thought being emancipated and all, oh how he wished Vernon would get in his face. And finally Dumbledore, the name itself made his blood boil this was his fault he never told me any of this, he could of prepared me, he could of taken me from the Dursleys at any moment but no, and for that Dumbledore is all but dead to me. After fixing his gaze back to Tonks he couldn't help but smile she could light up a room with her aura alone.

"Really?" was all she was able to squek, Harry just nodded not trusting his voice right now. He could see her eyes glisten a little, were those tears? He only had a second to brace himself before Tonks flung her arms around his neck forcefully.

He cooed soflty into her hair trying to calm her as he felt the shakes and tell tale sign of sobs. He didn't really know how long they sat there while he breathed in her scent and feeling her warmth, it was nice it was sort of like being hugged by Hermoine, but he noticed that he never felt the way around Hermoine as he currently felt while he was around Tonks. He wrapped his arms around before falling into a peacful sleep.

He shot up and looked to his clock to see it was 6am. He still had time, but then why was he awake he wasn't having nightmares? That's when he heard it. He hadnt heard it since second year the hissing sound that told him there was a snake near by. He thought to himself should I contact this serpent? Yes why not so he hissed out into the night quityly trying not to wake a still sleeping Tonks 'Whos there' he hissed. A few seconds later he got a reply 'My friends call me Strict, because I like to strangle my pray first before I devour them' the snapped hissed back 'how can you hear me?' Harry hissed 'you speak the ancient language'. 'What does that mean though?' 'Serpents must abide your commands; we are at the mercy of the wand carriers'. 'You have no reason to fear me, but I would like you to do me a favor', 'anything' the snake hissed.

Tonks woke up at 8:45 am, she knew she had till noon to bring him to the Ministry so she decided to lay back down, she had the feeling she heard so sort of hissing but shrugged and fell back asleep. She awoke again at 10 am to see what looked like a foot long green garden snake staring at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged for her wand.

"Stop!" Harry yelled before she could strike.

She stammered her words trying to make a complete sentence. "What the fuck is that thing doing in the bed". She looked at Harry horrified, why was he smiling. She saw him look to the snake and hissed, what the fuck was going on. She looked back to the snake and noticed the snake nodded, no that couldn't be then the snake looked back to her and stuck out his tongue. She fixed her gaze back at Harry and with the most resolve she had asked politely "Harry, what is going on?"

He smiled "isn't it obvious?" he looked back to the snake and hissed again 'come here'. The snaked slithered up Harry's outstretched arm. Tonks eyes widened like she just swallowed a vomit flavored jelly bean."Tonks can you enlarge him for me?" he asked politely

"What?"she snapped back, he simply repeated the question. "I guess so" she pointed her wand at the snake and muttered "Engorgio". The snake tripled in size, where once a near 1 foot long snake was now slithered a near 3 footed snake. The snake hissed something to Harry which made him smile. "what did he say?" she asked finally grasping what was going on.

"He said thank you, that he would never be able to reach the size you made him and that he's very grateful, now for the fun part. When we go down to breakfast if they give me any lip I'm going to order him to strike" he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Tonks asked slightly confused. He nodded and motioned for the door, his smile faded when he noticed the door was locked. Tonks reached for her wand but Harry waved it off and with all his strength kicked the door firmly off its hinges releasing from their 'prison'. As the reached the kitchen Vernon looked like he was going to choke the life out of Harry.

"Boy what is your problem?" he roared trying to scare Harry, but he was having none of it. So Vernon thought he would test Harry some more. "You and this little hussy of yours are going to fix that door and I want to hear nothing else from you!" Harry smiled. "Think this is funny you little shit!" Harry nodded causing to take another step forward, but before anything else could happen Harry hissed. Vernon looked like he was hit by a bludger, the next thing he knew a giant snake slithered down the stairs and sat next to Harry's feet glaring at Vernon. "Owls and now snakes! I won't have get this dirty beast out of here before I slice it in half!" but before he could act Harry hissed again and the snake struck lunging at Vernons ankle biting him the front of his ankle, being summer time he wasn't wearing pants so there was minimal protection from the bite. Vernon screamed in agony, which Harry found hilarious honestly if he found this that painful I wonder what he would think of being bit by a basilisk.

"Vernon if I were you I would try and get to the emergency room before you faint. You know I'm pretty sure that cobras are poisonous."He finished with a grin at the looks of horror on his face, Harry knew that it most certainly wasn't a cobra but they didn't. Harry hissed at the snake again causing him to release Vernon and slither up Harry's leg, at the release Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all ran out the kitchen towards the front door except for Vernon limped to the door. They reached the car and tore out of the drive way.

Harry was roaring with laughter, tears of joy were streaming from his eyes, while he stroked the top of Stricts head. He hissed to the snake 'Thank you, you may leave and return to your family. I will call upon you if I need your assistance.' The snake nodded and left without another hiss. Tonks stood there shocked not only could Harry speak to snakes but he had just commanded it to strike his uncle, which she had to admit was rather funny.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were a Parselmouth?" she asked slightly angry.

He looked at her confused. "You didn't know I could talk to snakes?" she simply shook her head no. "Oh well yeah I am. I first found out when I was 10 but I didn't know, honestly I didn't even know I was a wizard yet. We were at the zoo, the Dursleys and I and I was talking to a snake, I had no clue at the time. Then in my second year I found out what exactly it was that I could do. I figured loads of people could do it but it turned out me and Voldemort were the only Parseltongues around."

"Oh, well any other surprises?" she said but with a smile this time

"Oh you don't even know." He said moving closer and capturing her lips with his, his tongue traced her bottom lip gently waiting for entrance which was granted almost instantly. Their tongues found themselves in a impromptu wrestling match, a few minutes later they broke apart trying to catch their breath, both with flushed faces and slightly panting.

"So. What do you want for breakfast?" she scrunched up her face thinking of exactly what she wanted. Harry tried to hold it in but the look of seriousness and concentration on her face after only being asked what she wanted for breakfast broke him into a fit of giggles. This however earned him slap to the arm and a mock glare.

"Eggs, toast, bacon and umm. Orange juice there that sounds good." She smiled back him and he started to chukle. "what is so funny?" she was seriously confused he just started laughing at the weirdest things.

"It's just before I asked you what you wanted and you had the most serious look on your face like you were working on a really difficult equation, then just now once you said what you wanted you smiled like you solved it" he burst out laughing after finishing his explanation. She crossed her arms and scowled at him which only made him laugh harder. "You are to adorable" he said moving in and kissing her on the forehead before getting to work on breakfast.

After fixing up there filling breakfast with little help from Tonks to her disappointment, Harry knew she was clumsy and this fact was reinforced when she slipped and spilled half dozen eggs on the floor. After that Harry took made it his responsibility to not only cook and clean but keep a watchful eye on Tonks. What really sealed the deal was when Harry brought out a bib for Tonks after he was finished cooking, Tonks was for lack of a better word furious.

After the cooking and cleaning was done it was nearly 11:30 am so Tonks pulled out her already made porkey and that all too farmiliar feeling they were in the lobby getting their wands checked.

"Alright remember what I said, close your mind before we get in there and speak only when spoken too. And try not to get to riled up, k?" she asked looking a little worried. He just nodded his agreement. They got their wands back and made their way to Aurors office which was on the second level The DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement as they made their way through the rather large room filled with many cubicles Tonks explained every Auror gets one for the paperwork or what she called shit. After a while they came to a rather large double door which Tonks had to mutter a password for acces, she again explained every Auror needed their own password for access. After they entered to what seemed to be a training room with dummies which several blue robed people were firing spells at they made their way into another room this time with a long desk much like the staff table at Hogwarts he noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harold MacMillan, Mad-Eye Mood, Amelia Bones, and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Well thank you for coming today Mr. Potter. No doubt Auror Tonks how things usually go, so instead were going to try something different." Said MacMillan, Harry looked over at Tonks who looked very uncomfortable. "We will be questioning you under VeritaSerum, if that is alright with you, any questions?" 

"Will I get into any trouble by answering any of your questions?" asked a slightly worried Harry.

"Not unless you've killed anyone. Anyone who didn't deserve it that is. After we are satisfied we will explain to you what we do and we expect from you in the coming future" he finished with a smirk "Auror Tonks if you would administer the VeritaSerum to Mr. Potter I would like to get this started". Tonks mouthed the word sorry before applying 5 drops to his tongue. It only took a few seconds for Harry's eyes to glaze over and a sort of calming presence came over him

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" asked MacMillan

"Yes" answered Harry in a flat tone.

"Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes"

"Did you duel Voldemort and is he back?"

"Yes" after this he looked around to see looks on Kingsley and Moody's faces saying I told you so.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes" the entire room gasped

"Who and why?" he shot back quickly

"Professor Quirrel in my 1st year. He was possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill me. It was self defense."

"Have you ever used any Unforgiveable Curses, and on whom if you have?"

"Yes. I used the cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Why are you here?"

"I want to catch death eaters and make them pay for what they've done. I want to learn how to defend myself better."

"Are you the chosen one?" Harry didn't answer this time, just stared back at the man asking him these questions. "Let me rephrase that question, will you repeat you prophecy to the room, the prophecy you heard.?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." He finished taking in a long breath. The rest of the room started muttering things to each other Harry couldn't quite make out.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter what is said in here stays in here." Harry didn't reply he just nodded. "Did you help Sirius Black escape from Hogwarts and if so how?" Harry took in a deep breath before retelling the entire story from Buckbeaks execution to when Sirius finally flew away on the Hippogriff. "How many Dementors did you drive away, and if you can't give an exact number estimate."

"I estimate around a hundred." The room gasped again and once again started muttering incoherent words.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Auror Tonks please administer the antidote." And with that she gave the potion to Harry who downed it and his eyes regained their sparkle which had been lost for the past hour. As soon as the effects he sent a deathly glare at MacMillan. "It was necessary Mr. Potter, now you may ask us questions if you'd like."

Harry huffed before going on. "Call me Harry or Potter enough of this Mr. and I have another question that has been nagging me after reading the paper. Whats the difference between an Auror and a HitWizard?"

"Auror Tonks would like to explain this is Harry?" she nodded and started her reply

"HitWizards Harry is more like let's see mercenaries I guess. They don't do desk work like us, they work for the ministry but are rarely here we come here every morning well every morning we have work to get our assignment or objectives they come in around one a week and get their objectives then go where there told, they are a combination of security guard, bounty hunter, soldier. Auror's, were all those things but we work more out of the ministry and have slightly more discreet missions, also we are far more respected for many reasons, one being it's much harder to become an Auror then it is a Hitwizard. Back to my point HitWizards don't have the training that we Auror's all have not saying were any better, but what I'm saying is were trained for every situation, they're not, there's just certain jobs that were meant for and there not." She finished with a nod and a huff.

"K. when do I start?" he finished with a smiles

"I'd like to start as soon as possible, so let's say tomorrow Tonks brings you back here at around noon again for your fitting and basic assessment. Since you in training now we need to teach the basics and such, congratulations Harry you are now in Auror training. After signing these waivers and paperwork you may leave with your badge."

Harry received a stack of papers which he signed happily one was his agreeing to remove his tracker. Although he was emancipated he still wasn't of age so he still had the tracker but now he was free and now he could even learn to apperate. The next was him signing away his rights if he was injured or died he or his family was not allowed to sue the ministry, he snorted at this one it also said to list his next of kin, since he didn't have one he left it empty for now and told them he would finish that latter after signing a few more non important letters he received his silver badge that said Apprentice Auror and beneath it said 1. Harry James Potter. Harry smiled and pinned it to his t shirt which caused them all to burst out laughing. After all that Tonks and Harry left heading for the apparition point which was also usable for portkeys and other means of travel.


	4. Flying Colors?

Chapter 4. Flying Colors?

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked Tonks at the doorstep to number 4 privet drive.

"Well first we go to madam Malkins and get you fitted for your boots, cloak and general Auror wear." She said with a wide grin. "Then we assess your skills, you know accuracy strength and such then if we have time we teach you how to apperate, right now you couldn't travel to the end of the block and back without walking so your kind of hindered, most Aurors already know how so you're a little behind, only a tiny bit though you'll probably be able to apperate by next week."

And with that they entered the house to see the family huddled around Vernon in the living room who had a bandage wrapped around his ankle, he shot Harry a nasty look so Harry hissed back at him, he didn't exactly say anything but the look of horror on Vernon's face was priceless. Harry and Tonks headed for his room after sharing a few laughs at his so called 'family'. They entered the small cramped bedroom and quickly put locked and silenced the room with their respective charms.

"Well we have the rest of the day to ourselves so what do you want to do?" Tonks asked Harry hoping for something fun.

"Well you said I'm already behind" he silenced her protest with a hand " so I was wondering if we could maybe get a head start?" he said with his most innocent smile and puppy dog eyes that would Sirius to shame.

"Well…erm…I guess it couldn't hurt where do want to start. Actually we need somewhere to practice I guess I could portkey us back to the training room, now that you at least have your badge we can use the equipment and such." She hopped up and extended her small hand sliding it into Harry's larger callused hand. With a swift flick of her wand and a tap they found themselves in a large training room with a few curious looking cloaked figures lined up on the walls.

"Umm. What are those things on the walls they look sort of like dementors?" a confused but eager to learn Harry asked.

"You know what a boggart is correct?" at his nod she continued "well this is called a Surgeon" at Harrys confused looked she continued again " it is essentially a boggart in essence but instead of turning into what you fear it turns into a dueling opponent, so be prepared, it can sense your emotions and thoughts and it will try and use them against you like a boggart. It can become anyone you want of course you they have to be in the system. It records every opponent it ever faces so we can train better we have thousands of opponents to duel against with thing ranging in skill levels, every inmate in Azkaban is entered into this when they get there for a reason I don't know. I mean how many people do they expect to escape Azkaban, but I digress. So step forward and make your request so it can transform, I'd suggest an easy opponent for now, this thing will look, act, talk, sound, and duel just like its clone if you would call it. Another note this thing doesn't necessarily feel pain so don't feel bad for it, it may make noises but it isn't real. The duel isn't over till one person yields or faints, the pain you will feel is real though of course you can't die in here, hopefully. What I'm trying to say is say it sends a killing curse at you, you will only faint not die. Anything else for the most part is real though, we have the best medical team here so don't worry if you lose a finger or two" She finished with a huff.

"So will this thing turn into Voldemort?" she flinched at the name which caused him to snigger.

"I don't think so. The highest opponent it can become I believe is Dumbledore" Harry snorted at this. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"No nothing at all. So how do we get someone registered for this thing without their cooperation of course?"

"Well first thing we need are memories from previous duels between the desired opponent so we can upadate the spell list and such and fighting styles, then you need a blood sample so the Surgeon can take on the specified person. The blood is the most important part without that you can't make the opponent."

"Oh that blows. And why is it called a surgeon?"

"Cause it usually picks people apart" she laughed out loud at the confused look on his face "youll see the first time you face it."

With a huff he made his request then turned to Tonks. "Well let's see how I fare against the all powerful headmaster" he had a nasty grin on his face.

"Oh… well im just going to make my way to the observation deck to watch this duel. She left the room through the double doors once again and made her way to a lift which to to her directly above dueling arena which began transforming into a large gymnasium with pillars and other objects to hide behind. After the room was done transforming there was a knock on the door and all the people who were at the head table in his meeting entered Harold MacMillan, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Rufus Scrimgeur, Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody.

"This should be interesting" said MacMillan. Moody just grunted while the rest nodded

Harry stood waiting for the transformation to take place and he was amazed at how much it looked like the Headmaster it was like the cloak drunk polyjuice potion. It made him furios when the clone just stood there with his wand at his side smiling like Harry wasn't even a worty opponent.

"Harry my boy; I do not advise this you could get someone you love hurt this way. I suggest we return to Privet Drive before…" the headmaster never got to finish his sentence as Harry sent a powerful Diffindo which caused the Headmaster to sidestep to spell. With a smile still on his face he replied with a transfiguring charm which turned one of the pillars into a large spider which he realized was an acromantula. "we can stop this if youd like Harry" replied the headmaster with a smile

"Two can play at that game and with that Harry whipped his wand and shouted 'Serpentsortia' and thinking of the largest snake he knew a giant Boa Constrictor erupted from the end of his wand. With a grin on his face he hissed to the snake 'attack the spider, kill it then go for the old man' the snake hissed back 'yes'.

The crowd above were slightly awed when they saw the quick turn of events, both duelists conjuring there defenders.

"Now professor why don't we have ourselves a real duel instead of playing with animals" Harry gave an obnoxious bow before raising his wand and waiting for his Headmaster, out of the corner he could see the snake and spider going at it, he knew they were both rather strong but the snake was much longer and all it needed was one slip to coil around the spider effectively ending it. He watched as the snake dodged a pouncing bite and quickly wrapped its body around the spider and vicously biting it on the top of its head rendering the spider a twitching limp form. "Well that was fun" Harry said sending a smile towards his Headmaster who was glaring at the snake. 'Do not attack till I say, hid now'. And with that the snake slithered under one of the loose pillars. "Shall we continue you this duel or do you wish to pet my friend?" and with that the Headmaster glared before sending what appeared to be a redcutor curse at Harry easily blocked it. "My my professor I never knew you were one for dangerous spells, I mean even while dueling Voldemort you just toyed with him." Harry barely had time to finish before his furious Headmaster sent a stunner at Harry who blocked it once again before sending his own with a smile back at his Headmaster, the duel was on. They traded stunners and low level curses for a while before Harry was hit with a jelly legs jinx causing him to stumble and fall over sending but quickly gaining he sent a non verbal stunner and hissed at the same time 'strike now'. The crowd above watched as a smiling Dumbledore easily deflected the stunner but was unable to defend himself from the quick strike of the snake puncturing his left forearm. With a scream Dumbledore shouted 'Diffindo' effectively slicing off the giant snakes head. The rest of its body writhed and wriggled on the ground as an after effect while Dumblefore banished the head but before he could act a quick thinking Harry had cast a Finite Incantartum on himself neutralizing the jinx on himself and sent a powerful Expelliarmus at his Headmaster. Knocked off his feet and disarmed the duel was over, for everyone except Harry who was now standing above his fallen Headmaster sneering down at him.

"Well done Harry, too bad you didn't possess this skill a month ago you could of…" and before the clone could finish its sentence for the second time in his life Harry had used and unforgiveable, it might not have been on a real person but the satisfaction Harry got from the screams of his Headmaster were music to his ears, finally he had somewhere to vent all his anger and pain, oh how he was going to love this room.

The crowd above was awestruck at how easily a mere 15 year old boy was able to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of their time. "I think someone should end this, I think he's rather enjoying torturing that Surgeon" muttered Amelia Bones. With a flick of his wand MacMillan effectively changed the room and everything in it back to its original state.

A confused Harry realized now where he was and after that hit him he realized he was exhausted, that entire duel must have been on his adrenaline, it's not every day you to torture one of your least favorite teachers, maybe I'll duel Snape next Harry thought. He looked up to see the concerned face of Tonks. "Hello" was all an exhausted Harry could say

"Are you feeling ok?" Tonks said it slightly confused Harry, she wasn't necessarily worried she looked, scared.

"I'm fine. And that's why I snorted when you said the highest dueler was Dumbledore, he duels like a 1st year, I mean come on Jelly Legs. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are firing off Unforgiveables like its their jobs and he just stands there shooting off something you learn in second year, he's a fucking joke" By now the rest of the crowd had entered and were shocked at the words Harry said about his Headmaster.

"Yes, well Harry we are very impressed by your skills and dueling technique but don't let your anger always get the better of you." Said Kingsley "Tonks, Harry, Moody if we could all have a word in private?" they all nodded and headed towards a normal sized door which led them to an office with a nameplate on it saying Master Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Very well I might as well get this over fast, earlier today I received a message from Albus letting ne know that there will be another emergency Order meeting tonight, you can all guess why." He said fixing his gaze on Harry.

"Word travels fast." Said Harry with a angry look on his face. "When's the meeting?"

"The meeting is at 7 o clock, so you have" Kingsley glanced at his clock "3 hours to get ready. Good day and I will see you all at the meeting."

"Tonks, let's go get my equipment, I want to show him that he can't control me anymore and that it's already begun." And with that Harry and Tonks left the Ministry and portkeyed to Diagon Alley, on the way there they chatted about what Harry would need.

"Well you're going to need boots, a cloak, pants, and body armor. Everything will be be Dragonhide mostly there are other materials but Dragon is the easiest to obtain and Basilisk and Sphinx skin is very tough, but harder to obtain. They say the best is unicorn but it's common knowledge that to kill a unicorn is frowned upon, imagine the looks you would get walking around wearing its skin."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how easy it is to get a few strips of dragon hide to use." He finished with a wide grin, she swatted his arm and continued.

"Well yea everything is going to be dragonhide and other parts, Hungarian Horntail is the toughest skin around right now. Now remember the skin is highly magically resistant but that doesn't make you invincible, in other words it won't stop an unforgiveable but it will lessen most other spells for instance if hit with a strong diffindo I highly doubt it will draw blood, you will undoubtedly feel pain but not nearly as much as you would without the hide, and stunners will pretty much bounce right off you. Before Dragons began being killed off and captured for other purposes there were much more stronger but now the strongest is the Horntail." And with that they entered Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. After a quick look at Harry she practically sprinted to harry and Tonks.

"Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?" she asked anxiously. But it was Tonks who answered.

"Were going to need 2 sets of everything and make sure everything is Hungarian Horntail Dragon Hide. We need boots, pants, cloaks, wand holsters, and Auror armor." At Harry's confused look she explained " it's a thin layer of elastic type dragon hide sort of like tights, its not as strong as persay a cloak would be but its much lighter, you should get used to wearing it all times. Oh and Madam make sure that everything has the necessary abilities we wouldn't want Auror Potter here to get hit with any nasty curses" And after a shocked look to Tonks and a nod from Harry that the fitting had begun nearly an hour later Harry left the shop with one bag filled with all his purchases while he was wearing the rest. He had his dragon hide boots on and dragon hide pants with a muggle t shirt on above his skin tight armor which kept him rather cool he also had wand holster magically fastened to his left forearm and all this was covered by his long black Horntail cloak which went from his neck to his ankles and also included a hood for what Harry assumed when it was raining. "Now Harry I noticed you aren't the most colorful person but seriously all black who are you Snape?" Harry scowled at this "Everything you have on has special abilities not just protection the cloak, pants, and boots, with just the tap off the wand any item will change colors to your liking its very helpful at night or in battle it works like this. 'Boots Environment' and it will camouflage your boots to you surrounding or you can do 'Boots Red', you get the point, and you can even do it all if youd like to like this she tapped her head and said 'Camouflage' and she looked like she had been put under a Disillusionment charm. Now you try it!" she said excitedly. Harry left his boots black but made his cloak Auror Blue and pants a smoky grey color.

"Happy?" Harry said "Now you" she smiled and made her cloak Blue as well but her pants her haircolor which today was bright almost neon orange and her boots she made bright pink. Smiling she nodded her head. "Do you like drawing attention to your self?" she smiled again and so did he. "Hey lets go walking down Knockterne Alley, scare something of those wannabe death eaters!" he said excitedly practically dragging Tonks.

"Harry this isn't a good idea, we shouldn't go around looking for trouble." She said looking over her shoulder, Harry on the other hand already had his wand drawn and was looking around to see if he could spot and illicit activity.

"Oh Tonks would you calm your knickers, are you an Auror or not? We have a duty to uphold justice." He turned to her and smiled, when they heard what sounded like a muffled scream. And with that Harry was off in a sprint towards the noise with Tonks not to far behind. They turned a corner into a dark alley with what looked like 3 black cloaked men surrounding what looked like a girl, she looked slightly familiar to Harry but that didn't matter right now she binded with what looked like Incarcerous ropes if Harry didn't know better.

"Please just let me go I won't come if Knockterne anymore I promise" the girl pleaded with the men. Harry motioned for Tonks to go camo for now and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Well that's just too bad little Missy we have to make sure you keep your word and you know what the muggles say lead by example." And with that the largest of the men stepped towards the girl and started to unbutton his pants. This was all Harry needed to see and after motioning to Tonks he quickly sent 1 stunner dropping the man on the right. Tonks sent another stunner dropping the man on the left. This caused the 1st man to turn around "Now what are you morons…" he was hit straight in the face by Harry's second stunner.

Harry then canceled the camouflage and stepped forward. "Tonks call for backup, so we can transport these morons back. Hey its all right whats your name? Where here to help" he took a step closer then realized who it was. "Parkinson? Pansy Parkinson" He then quickly muttered the words severing the robes that bound her. She took a step closer.

"Potter? What the. You're an Auror?"

"In training, good think we came this way eh Tonks. Tonks?" He turned around worriedly to see Tonks talking with 3 other Aurors who had the Men in Robes bound and ready for transport. "So who where those people? And what were they doing?"

"I think they were low level Death Eaters, my parents are pure-bloods and rich ones at that. They were going to kidnap me and…things I'd rather not think about to make my parents part of their cause, my parents are neutral" at Harrys surprised look she got slightly angry "You know Potter not all Slytherins are Death Eaters.

"Well we have to get going. Are you safe to get home on your own?" she nodded "Well we will take these scum bags from here. Good day ma'am" he couldn't hold back the chuckles after saying that. She got up gave him a quick hug

"Thank you Potter, you're not so bad after all." She smiled and headed back towards Diagon Alley.

"You know her?" Tonks asked slightly angry

"Not really, shes a slytherin in my year, honestly she usually bitch to me and my friends you know typical blood traitor this mud blood that, but nobody deserves what might of happened to her" he shuddered at the thought. "you wanna just head to headquarters now Ive had enough action for today." He said with a genuine smile. After hearing Harry call the girl a bitch Tonks perked up rather quickly to Harry's amusement.

"Yea sure" she pulled out the portkey and within seconds they were at the door steps of Number 12 Grimmald Place.

"I can't wait to learn how to apperate, I feel helpless relying on you to portkey me everywhere"

"Really? Maybe you could make it up to me." And this was all Harry needed right before Tonks could knock he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest. He looked down into her now strikingly orange eyes which Harry had never seen something like before. Before he moved in at first the kiss was slow almost hesitant before it became fevered and slightly hurried he had her pressed up against the door to Grimmauld place almost begging to be caught. This didn't stop Harry to slide his tongue over her lips asking for entrance and when it was granted he let out a groan of appreciation when she squeezed his bum, which he returned earning him a squeal in return. "Harry, as much as I like this we need to get inside" she had to beg him to stop although it was half heartedly as he kept nipping at the back of her neck causing her to moan in pleasure at the contact she so longed for.

"Harry, Tonks. Come on in the Headmaster would like to see you two. "Said a slightly angry Mrs. Weasley. They followed the aged redhead into the kitchen where the rest of the order was already waiting on the pair even though they were nearly 30 minutes early. Harry also noticed that the twins were at this meeting, which must of meant that they had been accepted into the Order much to Mrs. Weasleys protests.

"Ah, very well we may start this meeting now that our two cloaked friends have joined us" said Dumbledore with a slightly irritated voice. "I shall not beat around the bush so they say, I shall get right into it. Harry what are you thinking? Have you no idea the risk you are in by doing this?"

"Of course I know the risk!" snapped an angry Harry " what am I supposed to do sit home and wait for Voldemort to die of old age? No I'm going to train as hard as I can from anyone that I can and bring the fight to him, if your too scared to do it yourself!" he said to the shock of the rest of the room.

"Harry, I wasn't trying to impede on your skills in any way, I was mearly trying to teach you at a favorable pace per say." Replied the aged Headmaster.

"Well I thank you for all the concern, but. Voldemort isn't going to wait for this favorable pace to come to an end, no he is going to kill and torture everyone I love and care about while you lot play baby sitter with, honestly I know this is supposed to be the Order of the Phoenix but I've seen more action in the past week then this entire room has in the past year, barring those who were at the ministry. The only people who do anything are Hagrid talking to the Giants, Remus talking to the Werewolves and as much as I don't want to admit it Snape 'spying' on the Death Eaters, no offense but the rest of you lot aren't really doing shit. Not saying it's your fault, what I'm trying to say is that our fearless Headmaster isn't doing the standup job I thought he'd be doing." Harry finished slightly flustered.

"So what do you suppose we do Potter? March into the death eater camps and challenge them outright? You arrogance is growing day by day, I personally find it amusing, you throw on a blue cape and a Auror badge and you think can do anything, it doesn't work that way boy!" snapped a clearly angry Snape

"Sorry I ruined your day Snivellus but if you would like to see what exactly this blue cape is capable we can settle this right now, maybe when I'm finished with you, you can go back to your chemistry set." Harry said slowly drawing his wand and twirling it in his hands idly. "Oh by the way Tonks, Moody and Kingsly maybe you should tell ole Snivelly what happened to our dear Headmaster earlier" he finished with a wicked grin that sent shivers down the spines of most in the room.

"What is he talking about now?" asked a furious Snape whose hand was twitching towards his pocket which definitely holstered his wand.

The room was silent before Kingsley chimed in. "Harry hear went up against a Surgeon, a Surgeon resembling you Headmaster" the room looked around nervously and anxious "and he defeated you, rather easily" the room all took in a collective breath "Now I know it was pretty much a simulation but the replica dueled nearly exactly as you it had you highly skilled transfiguration skills amongst others. We also heard the prophecy"

"When did you hear it?" a now slightly angered Dumbledore forced his way back into the conversation.

"He was tested under VeritaSerum and one of the questions led to it. We are under oath not to repeat it to anyone who wasn't in the room, but I digress the boy has a pool of raw power and skill waiting to be honed with a little training he may very well be able to take down You-Know-Who." Finished Kingsley, this statement earned him a nod from Harry.

"Very well I suppose, I have nearly no say in the matter now that Mr. Potter is of age and I doubt he is going to seek my council"

"That you are correct, Headmaster. I will consult myself from now on. I shall come and go as I please and I shall trust my own judgment. I just have no major question I've been wanting to ask, why don't you trust me? How come you never tell me anything, how come you won't teach me to defeat him, how come you keep me trapped at that horrible place and don't give me that blood wards crap?"

"I feared that if I divulged to much information into you, you might be able to handle it. I thought you might possibly snap so to speak, I didn't want to laden you with more burdens than were necessarily. A person can only go through so much before they lose themselves." At this Harry let out a icy chuckle

"You say this but I don't think even you know what It means. I mean you didn't have to the live with those people for all your life, the only person to care about you isn't dead because of your own stupidity, you don't have the fate of the wizarding riding on your fucking shoulders!" Harry shouted " and you know the conclusion I've come too, most of this could have been avoided if you would just trusted me, just told me what I had to look forward to. But no you decide to let me get Sirius killed then you spring on me the reason I was there, kind of loses its purpose when you put it in those orders, don't you think Headmaster?" he said icily.

"As I have said before I have made many mistakes and that I am sorry for that more than you can imagine, I hope that soon we can make amends and work together to take down Tom." Replied a truly sincere Dumbledore.

"I want to trust you, I really do. But every time I try and rationalize it I picture being tossed back in that cupboard every time, that's all you are to me the wizard Dursleys and that's saying something. They acted like I never existed to the muggles by locking me away and you did the same to me by locking me away for the first 10 years and every summer since. Sometimes I'm surprised why you didn't wait till I was 17 to tell me I was a wizard!" Harry finished angrily again. And with that Harry stormed out of the room and headed upstairs but surprisingly the door wouldn't budge, so he tried again and what you know Ginny and Ron toppled over. "Having fun?" asked an amused Harry, some of his anger evaporating.

"Er…Yea. So, you're an Auror!" shouted an excited Ron, Harry just nodded. "How, when?"

"Well remember then attack at Diagon Alley" he waited for their confirmation. "well, I sort of saved Tonks life from 2 Death Eaters and her Head Auror offered me training and what not. Instead of hacing to get my N.E.W.T.'s, Tonks reckons I'll be a full Auror in less than the three years, I only hope so." By the end of their talking about his summer so far and from what Harry was able to guess was flirting from Ginny, he felt much less angry and much calmer. But back In the meeting room it wasn't as pleasant.

A very tired and frustrated Headmaster could be seen pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to also calm himself. "Well it seems as I have little say in this so I am hoping that Alastor, Kinglsey and Nymphadora will be able to keep Harry as safe as possible."

"Headmaster, not to interrupt but from what I've seen the boy knows his stuff. He knows very powerful spells and he isn't afraid to use them, he is deadly as can be. He doesn't need our protection anymore" finished a grump Moody. After some more bantering from a furious Snape and Molly the meeting had come to an end. Harry said his hellos and apologized to a few Order members, after calming down he felt slightly disgusted with himself from talking down to so many people who were just trying to help.

Outside the house Tonks and Harry portkeyed back to Privet Drive and entered it was late now almost 10 o clock and the Durseleys were already asleep, Harry decided to make food for himself and Tonks.

"Doe spaghetti sound good to you?" Harry asked a worried looking Tonks.

"Yes" she mumbled. He set about making their dinner in an uncomfortable silence before she could stop herself she asked the question that had been bothering her almost all night "do you think were not doing anything?"

Harry huffed and then nodded "The Order isn't doing shit Tonks, I'm sorry I mean you and the others that have real jobs are helping but I don't count that with the Order just cause you're in the Order. What I'm saying is the Death Eaters aren't sitting around guarding Voldemort, well mayne some are" Harry laughed "but what I'm saying is hes out theyre recruiting and hes doing a much better job then we are, Tonks were losing this war little by little." After the food was done they made there way back upstairs into Harrys room. "Hey cane you make this bigger? And made the bed a little smaller?" he said with a cheeky grin causing Tonks to blush. She did as he asked except for making the bed smaller, instead making it larger she also transfigured some of the items in the room like a few old books into plush couches and assorted furniture. "Ok, one more thing will you help me with something? And you can't tell anyone about this." She nodded so he reached into his pocket and withdrew an ancient looking book, it was black with gold lettering on he tossed it to her she looked down and her breath caught for a moment 'Releasing the Anamagi Within'. She looked up to see him smiling.

"Are you serious about this, I hear its very dangerous and some say painful" asked a nervous Tonks.

"Well yea I want to for several reasons, one being I want to help Remus when he transforms, two being I want to continue the legacy, three I want to see what my form is, for some reason I don't believe I would turn into a deer. And also would you be able to make Wolfesbane for Remus for me? I will give you the gold for the stuff you need, I know you got an O on your potions N.E.W.T so you know your stuff, I trust you" he said stepping forward he was extremely surprised and confused to see tears well up in her eyes. "Tonks?"

She sniffed a few more times "No one has ever said anything like to me before" she said falling into his arms.

"What no one ever asked you to help them become Anamagi?" asked Harry earning him a slap on the arm.

"No, I mean nobody I ever knew has ever trusted me like you have with all these secrets and stuff." She said snuggling closer.

"Well I'm a trust worthy person I think. Now let's go to bed Dora." He said carrying her over to the slightly larger much more comfortable bed. For the first time in a while to Harry's approval Tonks snuggled her bum up against his front and whether it be on purpose or not wriggled it, Harry couldn't suppress the groan when this happened and he could hear Tonks snigger, she did it on purpose! Harry wanted to shout, instead he pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep, only to be woken what seemed like a few minutes later by a furious uncle roaring from right above him.

"I knew it! You and this hussy sleeping in my house I wont have it! Out the both you out!" and with that he grabbed Tonks arm and flung her violently off the bed luckily she landed on the newly transfigured couch. This was the final straw for Harry he got up out of his bed slowly a kicked his uncle in the groin as hard as he could, he wandlessly summoned his wand to Tonks amazement and began to torture his uncle. One word was all he needed 'Crucio' was all he needed to repay his uncle for all the beatings, starving, verbal and physical abuse for his whole life, Harry was justified, Tonks was horrified.

"Harry! Stop!" a frantic Tonks tried getting up but winced and fell over. Harry seeing this stopped immediately to help Tonks, leaving his uncle curled up on the ground in the fetal position shaking. It truly amazed Tonks how quickly he could go from a stone cold killer to a helpful caretaker. "I'm fine Harry, let's just get your stuff and go to Grimmauld Place its obvious these living arrangements aren't going to work out, we won't tell Albus about this just that he attacked you and you had to defend yourself." He nodded and began packing everything into his trunk, when he got to the loose floor board he smiled at Tonks and took out his most prized possessions his cloak, photo album and shrunken FireBolt. He turned to see a horrorstruck Petunia in the door looking down at her shaking form of a husband.

"He made a bid mistage! He came in here and he hurt Tonks, all I asked was to be left alone but he couldn't listen, you two on the other hand understood my warnings and took head. He on the other hand didn't , he should stop shaking in a few hours or so, I did. I'll leave Headwig here with you so if he doesn't get better in a few hours write me a letter and give it to Headwig, shell find me. Hurt my owl and this" he pointed to Vernon "will look like a fucking picnic!" and with that Harry and Tonks made their way downstairs and portkeyed to Grimmauld Place, they entered the kitchen to find the only occupant of the house, Lupin. Harry felt like having a bit of fun, silenced himself and Tonks and threw the Invisibility cloak over themselves and snuck up on Lupin, before they could even open the kitchen door they heard him.

"Harry, Tonks." A now flustered Harry entered the room with Tonks and threw off the cloak pouting. He gave Lupin look as to say how but all Lupin did was sniff into the air. At first Harry didn't know what that meant but then it hit him.

"Ah, the wolf." Lupin just nodded. "Well you will be having me to keep you company and possibly Tonks here."

"So how long have you to been sleeping together?" asked an amused Lupin. Harry just grinned; Tonks on the other hand was so surprised she completely fell out of her chair "I doesn't bother me, I'm saying the others will approve for obvious reasons but you have my blessings.

"Thank you Lupin, and a few days now, we haven't engaged in intercourse so to speak, yet." He said with a wink to Lupin, which earned him a slap on the arm from Tonks. "oh we have even better news, the pack will be adding a new mate soon enough" Lupin looked confused "Well, I'm going to be joining you on your transformations soon, hopefully. I just need your help to get through it you help my dad, Sirius and the rat before so you can help me now, and Tonks here will be brewing you the Wolfsbane from now on." Tonks just nodded. "And how did you know we were together?" Lupin just sniffed the air again. Earning some more chuckles.

"Well Tonks and I need to eat and get ready for work, when we get back we can figure this out. Hey where's Kreacher by the way." Lupin just frowned and then sniggered. "What am I missing here?"

"Well you see, Dobby was here the other day and Kreacher kept insulting you and calling Dobby a disgrace to elf-kind and they had a fight which ended in the death of Kreacher. It was rather vicious a lot of dark elf magic not to mention biting and scratching, oh and when Kreacher died so did the painting of Mrs. Black. And thank you for the potion, and I will try my best to help you with the transformation, it took us 3 years to figure it out, bar we started in 2nd year and weren't as nearly gifted in magic as you, it will probably take you much less time than us to figure it out."

"Very well. Dobby!" and within a few seconds the nervous house elf appeared. "Well done Dobby, now that you have rid me of that horrible elf, would you like to work here for me?" it took a few seconds to sink but after it did Dobby broke down into some very violent sobs.

"Yes…Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will serve Harry Potter sir to his bestest abilities. Dobby will clean the house everyday and if Dobby doesn't he will not eat for a week!" the energetic house elf replied.

"Thank you Dobby, but 1st just call me Harry no master or sir, you will obey the orders of people that I say you can ok? So for now just do whatever Tonks and Lupin tell you to do as well as me, and if you can make us breakfast. After me and Tonks will be going to work, so then you can get to the cleaning, just do the bedrooms for now ok?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby will only listen to Mas…Harry Potter, Lupin and Tonksy" both Harry and Lupin broke down laughing Tonks on the other hand was just scowling at the little elf who figured it would best for him to just get to work on the food. After some idle chatter about what was happening and a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and pumpkin juice Tonks and Harry dawned there cloaks and Auror wear and portkeyed their way to the training room where they were met by Kingsley and MacMillan along with two other Aurors Harry didn't notice.

"Well, Potter we have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is that your Apprenticeship has been put on hold for now thanks to that show you put on yesterday" Harrys face fell "Good news is that we have assigned you Tonks team instead this is Auror Johnson and this is Auror Davies. If you can make it out there in the field we will completely consider your apprenticeship passed, fail to meet Auror Tonks standard and we will simply count it as a fail and you will be dropped from the apprenticeship program, understood, good. I will let you get to the pleasantries then join me in the Gymnasium we need to get Potter apperating, get to work."

Harry didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified, they weren't even going to bother letting him go through the ropes so to speak, they were just going to send him to the wolves and see what happens. After a few calming breathes Harry made his choice, he was going to rise to the challenge, he was going to make it and by any means necessary and he was going to drop anyone who got in his way.

"Kevin Johnson, I believe you know my sister Angelina." The tall rather muscular looking man stepped forward and shook Harry's hand, he looked around his mid to late twenties and much like his sister he had much shorter hair though more like Kingsley.

"Oh yeah, she was my captain last year till I got banned, she was rather viscous when it came to Quiditch" they all sniggered.

Then a rather pretty dark brown haired woman stepped forward, she looked rather closer in age to Harry she had very pretty brown eyes that matched very closely to her hair which was in a ponytail at the moment she was smiling from ear to ear."Emma Davies, I to believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my cousin Roger at school" she said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, I've met him a couple of times he wasn't in my house so I didn't know him that well, I think he was in Ravenclaw but I'm not sure." He said with a smile, he looked back to Tonks who was scowling at Davies. Another thing he noticed was that they both had 2s on their badges which were gold, Harry on the other hand had a silver 1. They made their way through the door into the gymnasium

"Alright Potter, now you have tot learn how to apperate, its not that hard. Most Auror capable people can get it down in the first week, by that I mean everyone in this room when they first started learning was most likely able to somewhat successfully apperate in their first week without completely splincing themselves. Now you on the other hand Potter are not normal" Harry scowled and the others grinned "in a good way, you should be able to apperate by the end of the day, hopefully. You already know the feeling of portkeying which is similar in its essence so apperation shouldn't be that hard. I will let your team show you how since I have paperwork thanks to you two yesterday, good work by the way all three had the mark." And with that Kingsley and MacMillan both left the room.

Johnson stepped forward and spoke "I think Davies should side along him, she is the best one here at apparition, she is the quietest and quickest." With that Davies stepped, much to Tonks disagreement.

"Now Harry, you don't mind if I call you Harry do you?" Harry just shook his head " okay, well apparition is all in your head, destination, determination and deliberation I will do the last two you just think of a place. K" harry just nodded and nearly a second later a panting looked around to find themselves in Hogsmede.

"We did it!" an excited and slightly nauseous Harry practically shouted then he noticed his hand we on her hips he tried to pull away but instead she slid her hands around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Harry still disorientated from his first Apparation, it took him a few seconds to understand he was being kissed and it wasn't Tonks. After a few seconds he was finally able to break free from her death grip around his head. "Wo… hey I think you're pretty and all but I don't even know you."

She just pouted and licked her lips seductively "oh come on Harry, you're good looking and so am I we should go out some time" she said stepping forward.

"Erm… maybe some other time, but right now I think we should apperate back, you know theyre probably worried about us." She pouted and grabbed his hand and within a few seconds he was once again in the training room slightly winded and nauseous.

"Alright Davies, Johnson and myself are going to hit the gym for a while, Potter get to work on the apparition when we get back in an two hours you better be popping across the room." Tonks barked out the order, Harry had never seen her like this she was totally in control, he liked it. Harry spent the next 30 minutes struggling to even get the sensation but nothing. Around the one hour mark it happened he was picturing himself across the room and he desperately wanted to be there and after a loud crack that would be the equivalent of window shattering he was there. Now that he knew the feeling for the next 20 minutes he spent popping around the room with practices ease getting quieter and quieter until decide to take a risk and with a faint pop he found himself in the kitchen of the burrow, which incidentally caused Molly to faint and Ron to stare open mouthed.

"Good morning. Must be going now" and after grabbing a piece of toast and the weakest sounding pop yet he found himself back in the training room. Ron just stood there open mouthed then realizing his mother had fainted got up to revive her. All was not well in the world, a mere few feet away from the gymnasium a certain blue haired Auror was not having a good day, not at all.

"What's got you grinning like that Davies" asked Johnson

"Oh nothing, just the fact that me and Potter were snogging in Hogsmede" she said with a grin, Tonks just froze her world crashing down on her, she actually thought he liked her how could she be so stupid this is Harry Potter were talking about he could have any girl, I should be happy he let me spend that much time with him as it is. She wanted to cry so badly but that wouldn't look good in front of her team, she would not appear weak, not to them not to anyone.

Johnson turning to see the reaction on Tonks face noticed the look of being heartbroken, he could see it written on her face she was shattered. He beckoned Davies forward so they could get to their workout and so Tonks didn't have to hear anymore juicy details from Davies. After their workout the trio entered the gymnasium to see an ecstatic Harry popping all across the room making no noise what so ever, he was silent.

"All right everyone take a break lets get something to eat, be back here in 1 hour no later." Tonks said in an icy tone, she was leaving when Harry caught up to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" a slightly confused and hurt Harry asked. A furious Tonks grabbed his arm and Apparated them to the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

"You! You arsehole, I sleep in your bed, I try and be your friend, then the first chance you get you go and snog that slag!" Tonks screeched, tears streaming down her face she couldn't help it she leaned her back against the wall slid down and bent her knees so her chin was resting on them while she sobbed. Harry stood back shocked, that's why she was mad, Davies must had said we snogged, the woman practically shoved her tongue down my throat by force. Harry reached out to touch her shoulder but his hand was angrily slapped away.

"Fine!" Harry shouted "I'm not going to try and convince you I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." She looked up but before she could act Harry had his wand in her face and said the words "Legilimens". Tonks was shocked at first then he forced them both into his mind to watch the memory. It started with Harry and Emma in the training room and then they were gone, a second later they were standing in the path towards the Shrieking Shack, Tonks noticed Harry's hands on her hips and snorted Harry scowled at her then noticed he tried to pull them away before he was nearly strangled by the brown haired woman, the memory ended with Harry having to shove the girl away and practically beg her to apperate them back. "You can believe whatever you want to believe, I'm just showing you what happened not what she said happened"

"Harry…I didn't mean to snap I'm sorry…I" the words were cut off when Harry crushed his lips against hers in a kiss that resembled the one they just watched, Tonks moaned in Harry ear as he left her mouth and began sucking and nipping on her neck while his hands thoroughly massaged her bum. After a few minutes of their most intense snog session they both wore identical wide grins. Harry gave her another quick peck on the lips

"Let's go get something to eat. I'll take you wherever you want." Tonks wiped away the dried tears and held his hands while they apperated, a moment later they were standing outside, no Harry thought this cant be no way. They were standing outside of Madame Puddifoot's. Harry turned to look as Tonks a look of pure horror on his face; she laughed and dragged him towards the three broomsticks. He let out a breath of relief. "Don't you ever do that again, I have some terrible memories' from that place" Tonks tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't "You're one to talk, I wonder what would happen if I just happened to snog that pretty waitress over there." Her face dropped and she practically growled their order of Butter beer and sandwiches to the waitress, who still tried to flirt with Harry until Tonks threatened to hex her, Harry found it all rather amusing. "Cheeky little minx you are" Harry said putting his right hand under the table onto Tonks thigh who slightly flinched at the contact. "How much time do we have?"

"27 minutes exactly till we have to be back" Tonks answered but didn't have any time as Harrys hand slowly started to rub its way between her legs gently then abruptly stopping. "What are you doing?" a slightly flustered Tonks asked.

"Having fun, and don't act like you don't like it. I've been watching your face every time I stop you look like someone just said your first name" Harry laughed.

"Well…" this was all Harry needed as he continued to rub causing Tonks to wriggle in her seat, there wasn't much pleasure involved being as she was wearing draghide pants but the thought of his hand there was enough, No it wasn't! she thought to herself which is what made her eyes dart around to see if anyone was looking thankfully the bar was packed. She silently thanked the waitress for trying to be 'helpful' giving them a somewhat private booth, she slowly unbuttoned her trousers to Harrys astonishment she then grabbed his hand and plunged it underneath her already damp purple colored knickers. Harry was slightly taken aback by this quick turn of events, he went from simply rubbing Tonks thigh to fingering her in less than a minute, not to mention in the middle of a crowded Three Broomsticks, but Harry didn't protest. He teased it with his finger, then slid it inside, he spread her with two fingers, while still sliding the finger of his right in and out of her tight folds, she started to pant still looking around the room to see if anyone was catching onto this act of intimacy, they were oblivious. Harry turned a little so his hand would have better as he continued to slip two fingers in and out while he used the pad of his thumb to rub her nub, once he started doing this he thought for sure Tonks was going to start screaming, to his amusement she leaned over and bit down on his shoulder rather hard. Harry wanting to try something pulled out his fingers much to Tonks protests but instead gently put them to her lips which she gladly lapped the juices to which Harry tried next, it was unique to say the least, sweet, salty slightly essence of Tonks Harry thought. He picked up the pace not wanting to get caught and wanting Tonks to reach her obviously much needed climax. She had started to moan and whimper much louder and it was only thanks to a quickly cast privacy charm that the entire pub didn't know what was going on. He could feel her orgasm coming, she started to breath even heavier then all of a sudden she tensed then shuddered, her release following as his fingers were now bathed in her juices, not to mention her now soaked knickers. He looked up to her face to see her she was completely flushed, putting the Weasley blush to shame, and her eyes had this sort of far away glazed over look. He cast a evanesco cleaning up the mess that was made and tapped her on the shoulder a few times to get her attention. She slowly started to come around after a minute or so.

"Ready to go" a slightly amused Harry asked.

"Mhm" was all she could see, she tried to stand but her legs were still slightly trembling, Harry had to practiaclally carry her back outside the pub. Not to mention apperate them both back to the training room with a few minutes to spare.

They were in the room when Johnson entered, Davies wasn't back yet. "Whats got you grinning now Potter?" Said in a amused voice.

"Oh, Tonks here spilled juice all over my fingers" he said licking his middle finger and glancing over at Tonks who was blushing furiously. Johnson seemed to get the joke and nearly coughed on his own spit as the realization finally caught up to him. Not wanting to embarrass his team leader anymore he figured he should change the subject.

"Well, I um just got done speaking with Kinglesy and Mac and they will be in here in 20 to run the Gauntlet here on Potter." Harry gave him a confused look "it a sort of obstacle course the faster you do it the better, obviously it test your dueling skill, speed, accuracy and overall magic ability. And here we go" MacMillan and Kinglsey had just entered the room.

"All right everyone to the observation deck while I explain the rules to Potter." Said Kingsley as they all left Harry gave Tonks a quick wink "Alright Harry heres the deal, this is just like the Surgeon it is simply a simulation, several real life scenarios but they aren't real, try your hardest though this test may not be real but the results count as if they were. Remember Potter anything goes in !" and with that the room changed and Kingsley disappeared with a faint pop.

Harry slightly worried quickly drew his wand and looked around he was in an abounded warehouse. There was broken boxes and crates all over the place like a battle had just happened, he quickly sprung into action casting a silencing charm on himself and activating his Disillusionment Cloak. He walked for a few minutes before coming to a long dark alley, he lit the tip of his wand but kept it lowered not wanting to draw any unwanted protection he turned a corner and saw two black cloaked figures hovering over a man and new immediately it was Dementors sensing the dread he snapped out of it and thought of his happiest moment, well that was easy Tonks in the three broomsticks he thought of the moment and shouted "Expecto Petronum!" the silver stag erupted from the end of the wand and charged the 2 Dementors at the end of the alley without warning the first Dementor sensing the pure happiness fled but the second wasn't as lucky and was gored by its antlers before it was able to make its escape. Harry quickly made his way over to the man but by the time he got there the scene had shifted, to say the least Harry was severely confused. He looked around again and this time he was in what looked like a well kept manor, he heard screams and sprinted up the stairs and was met by a Death Eater standing there practically waiting for him, before Harry could act he was thrown back by a strongest Diffindo. Acting quickly and not wanting to fail Harry rolled when he hit the ground sending a powerful reductor curse at the Death Eater successfully blowing off his left arm, the blood splatter nearly made Harry puke but he fought it back and stunned the now screaming man. By the time he had stunned him two more shocked Death Eaters had entered the narrow corridor, before Harry could act send his own spells two stunners were sent quickly at him Harry had no choice but to cast his strongest protego, which successfully held up to the two stunners, Harry thinking quickly sent a bludgeoning hex at the chandelier causing it to crash on the Death Eater to the right, the one to the left seeing what was happening saved himself by jumping into the nearest door. Harry quickly removed his shield charm and charged after the retreating Death Eater, as he entered the room the retreating death eater turned on the spot sending a lime green spell streaking towards him, thinking fast and knowing it was the killing curse Harry quickly shouted "Accio, Protego!" a nearby dresser was struck by the curse shattering it into wood splinters but were blocked on Harrys end by the Protego he also summoned. The death eater wasn't as lucky his leg was punctured by a rather large piece of wood rendering him incapacitated, Harry not taking any chances stunned and bound him also snapping his wand. Turning to leave the room he heard the voice of the woman he wanted to hurt for the past month mutter the words before he could act.

"Crucio!" was all he heard Bellatrix Lestrange say before the white hot knives enter his joints burning and torturing his very being. He would not scream though, he grunted and twitched but he would not scream for her. The pain was tortureous but it wasn't as bad as Voldemort he thought and that's what drove him, using his new found skill of Occlumency he tried his hardest to block out the pain which was rendering him immobile at the moment, it was working , he slowly began to gain awareness of his surroundings and looked around to see the now worried face of his Godfathers murderer. Shakily he stood fighting through the pain that was threatening to overtake him at any moment, without thiking of any other curse he wanted to use he pointed his shaking wand at and muttered the words for the first time in his life.

"Avada Kedavra" the lime green spell shot out of his wand like cannon fire and struck her square in the chest dropping her without a second thought. He gasped as the pain disappeared, it was too sudden, yes the pain was gone but a curse of that magnitude after having it administered for however long it was needed o be eased out, he couldn't hang on he collapsed. He awoke smelling the sterile smell of a hospital wing, he didn't know how long he was out and honestly he could barely see without his glasses and his hearing was slightly impaired at the moment. He did how ever manage to catch a few words.

"What the fuck were you thinkin letting that think use the Cruciatus on him!" asked a furious Tonks

"I heard from a source the boy is highly resistant to the Imperius curse and it is wide knowledge he survived the killing curse I just wanted to see it if he could stand up to the Cruciatus and boy did he come through, the kids a tank!" said a extremely excited MacMillan

"I agree" said Kingsley "with Harold, the boy has the raw magic and power to do what ever he wants if he sees fit. We just need to train him up a bit teach him some more powerful spells for his level of magic. I mean the boy is using school yard spells and taking down Death Eaters, we teach him some stronger stuff and he will win this war on his own. Tonks get him home so he can get some rest once the Medi-Witch here is done with him."

"He's staying at Grimmauld Place for now." A nervous Tonks said.

"Why?"

"There was an altercation at his, he had to get out of there for their safety, I thought he was going to kill his uncle. I portkeyed him to Grimmauld hes been there since today."

"Very well. Keep him in bed, there's no point of him coming in tomorrow. You three will be required to come in though, it will be updating the files and team building excercises get ready for a fourth cause that's your new team member. Let him know he passed with flying colors, everyone be here on Monday for briefing and Training, Potter too. Good day." The whole room smiled at this revelation, even Harry.

"Flying colors?" asked the pureblood witch Davies. The rest of the people in the room who already knew what it meant burst out laughing.

"It's a muggle term" said Tonks "It means like well above the minimum." She finished with a smile walking towards Harry and putting his glasses on him, "Harry its time to go get up." Harry groaned and got up. "Were going to portkey out of here, since it isn't the best idead to Portkey under these circumstances." A minute or so later Harry was being practically dragged up the stairs to his bedroom of Grimmauld Place.

"Tonks, if you wanted to get me in bed this bad all you had to do was ask" Harry said with a wide grin, his eyes were drooping though, he was severely exhausted. Tonks removed all of his clothes bar his underwear and then put a locking and silencing charm on the door. Then she quickly removed all her clothes minus her knickers and put on one of his T shirts then slid into the bed with him. He was already sleeping but that didn't stop his arms from almost instantly pulling Tonks into a close embrace. She soon nodded off aswell.


	5. Understanding is half the battle

Chapter 5. Understanding if half the battle

This chapter I wanted to try and up Harrys spell arsenal so I found a English to Latin translation website, I don't speak or know anything about Latin except that most the spells in the harry potter series are in the Latin. So bare with me if any of the new spells are a bit off. I tested some of them by looking up already used spells like the cruciatus which means torture in latin, this info was thanks to .com. So when I found the website I'm currently using I typed in torture and what do you know Crucio came up. So I tried a few spells and they also worked out, so I hope translator will work out and not make me sound like a complete fool! Also in this chapter I wanted to try and work towards Harry becoming an Animagus, and since the thing you transform into depends on you characteristics i decided to google animals and there meanings and I picked an animal i felt portrayed Harry rather well, at least the Harry I'm making him out to be, so it wasnt completely for reading and the awesome reviews.

Harry awoke in a strangely familiar room, it was dark musty but it had a certain warmth to it. Before he could get a real good look he saw the sight that caused his breath to hitch in his throat, a very wet and nude Nymphadora Tonks. He just stared at her bare rump for a good minute or so before clearing his throat, he was rather enjoying watching her dry herself off, he also felt a growing erection throbbing in his underwear. She spun on the spot forgetting for a second that she was not only nude but in the presence of her boyfriend, Harry to his credit was enjoying the view so instead of becoming flustered he perched himself up on his elbow and licked his lips seductively, which in turn caused Tonks to blush furiously and throw on a towel. She was looking rather stunning it wasn't like her 'normal self' her body was fairly similar except for the fact that she looked somewhat slimmer and more for lack of a better word toned. Her breasts her larger and looked in Harry's opinion perkier, her arse on the other hand which Harry had never had the fortune of seeing till this day was, phenomenal. After taking in his fill he looked to her face which was its normal heart shaped, but like her body it seemed to have lost some of its for once again lack of a better words baby fat. Her eyes were a smoky grey color and her hair was wavy and jet black that went a little past her shoulders. It seemed as if Tonks was going for a normal look, then it hit him, this was the real her, she was gorgeous. But why? If she always looked like this why make herself less attractive, in all honesty Harry thought she looked good no matter what, except for the frequent hair color changing although he found it cute when she was excited or nervous and it changed.

"You know Dora, if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to seduce me." Said Harry with a cheeky smile.

This was the farthest thing from the truth; nobody knew how bad her 'sex life' or lack thereof had been had been except for her parents, close friends and maybe some professors. Being a metamorh wasn't easy growing up, not only did all the boys in the school only picture her as their fantasy, but all the girls pictured her as some slag trying to steal their boyfriend. She was never fortunate enough to find herself someone who truly cared for her, this is why she was starting a project, and no this nude incident wasn't even part of it, can you believe that? She had planned on doing this for a while now, no not on Harry but someone who she became serious with, she would show her real self every other day or so and in between make slight changes ie. Larger breasts, bum see what his opinion was make a few comments on how ugly her form the day before was, you know the drill. And today it started, part of her wanted to not show her full form but honestly there was no way he could figure it out so during her shower she lowered all of her abilities to her natural self. She looked like what her mother called a typical Black, she had the eyes, hair, face to some degree although her mother always said she got the shape from her father. Part of her wanted to distance herself from the Black's as much as possible not only did she dislike them for disowning her mother but particularly for the fact that most of them practiced the dark arts and worshiped the old ways, the proper way, the pureblood way. She had showed her normal form to Sirius a few times and he was amazed at how much she looked to his astonishment like a younger less psychotic Bellatrix Lestrange, that was enough for her to know that she would never show this to anyone but the right one. This brought back a particularly funny talk they had.

"I still can't believe how much you like her. Andy is right you are a Black." He said with a hint of pride and humor in his voice.

"Oh, thanks if I go walking into the DMLE like this they'll stun me on sight and drug me with veritaserum" she said putting her face in her hands. "you don't know how hard it is, no man will ever respect me for who I am, they all see me as a sex toy or an object to fufill their wildest horniest dreams, I'm not even a person to them" she looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"Just tell me who tries to make a pass and escaped mass murderer Sirius Black will be on their case" he said with a genuine smile.

"That's the thing I will never let it get that far, it usually doesn't anyway. Honestly before the first date is over their asking me to make adjustments, if you catch my drift." He looked slightly confused. She huffed and went on. "I've never been with a man Sirius." He looked schocked, his eyes widened and he shook his head slowly. "Yes, I Nymphadora Tonks 21 year old Auror am a virgin. And I plan on staying that way until someone excepts me for who I am. I am not going to 'put out' for someone arsehole who wants to sleep with Gwenog Jones." Sirius nearly choked on his butter beer.

"Well good for your Nymphy." He raised his glass "May you one day find a man, put out and have several little kids running around, or should I say falling over" he ducked his head at the incoming cushion she chucked. The ending of the memory brought her back to reality, she was now 22 years old still a virgin and Sirius was gone, and the 'man' she was contemplating losing her virginity to was technically not even a man although he had seen more than most wish they would have to, not to mention he was Harry freaking Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, defender of all that's good and light.

"Earth to Tonks!" harry shouted trying to get her attention, she looked like she was in a daze this wasn't uncommon with her but not normally under these 'circumstances'. Instead of letting her stay in dream land he hopped out bed, ignoring the soreness and slight tremors in his legs and made his way to the door, on the way he decided to up the ante giving her a love tap on her bum, that brought her out of dream land. He leaned in and whispered "you look really pretty today."

She blushed and thought to herself 'well that went well, he thinks my normal form is pretty at least' tomorrow I'll really push his buttons maybe ill look like Hermoine or something you know, bushy hair and teeth like a niffler.

As Harry made his way into the kitchen to see an already awake Remus up, one look at the cloak told him it was 7am, blimey he had slept from 6pm till 7am. good thing today was only a Wednesday, he didn't have to be at work till the upcoming Monday, but that wasn't going to stop Harry from getting extra lessons from Lupin and Tonks and whoever else. He filled his plate with the delicious breakfast items Dobby had made and began to stuff his face.

"So Harry going to explain to me why Tonks had to drag your nearly unconscious body up the stairs?" Lupin asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I had to take my Auror assessment test yesterday. Got put under the cruciatus for a good bit, but I fought through it and got the fucker." Remus looked worried but Harry knew Remus was a more level headed person for instance if you fell and said you were alright he would leave it alone, same thing applies to the cruciatus really. The old werewolf just shook his head and laughed. "Well, one of my leaders told me I had a very good magical core so to speak and that I needed to learn more spells, he said I'm very good with the ones I know, but to survive out there I'm going to need some more powerful spells besides stunners and body binds, so if you and Tonks are willing would you be willing to train me? We could also work on my transformation. I don't have to go back in till Monday, I'm not sure about Tonks though."

"Yes of course, the full moon isn't for two weeks so I will be in good health this whole week. I've found some rather nasty books on the dark arts in the library, I'm not sure if you want to use them."

"Oh yes! Best way to fight the dark arts is with the dark arts, constant vigilance Moony." He said with a smile. "Pass me one of those books and ill look through it." Tonks came down a few minutes later and found them in the library, she was now fully dressed with dry hair to Harry's disappointment, after a quick peck on the lips and a wave to Lupin she left for work, to once again Harry's disappointment.

Harry began reading through the first book called 'Offending and Defending The Dark Arts'. This book was like a pool of devastating spells and shields for him to use, some were basic like the infamous Bat Bogey Hex but as he kept reading he found some rather nasty curses like the one Antonin Dolohov used on Hermoine during the department of mysteries battle, he didn't know by the name but he could tell by the effects it caused and what it looked like. The spell was said to cause a considerable amount of pain and if wielded by a powerful enough sorcerer could and most likely would kill, from the moving images the curse produced what looked like a purple flame but left no scorch marks, Harry had slightly felt it but he was able to produce a protego shield to stop most of the damage although it felt like being slash with a dull blade. The incantation was 'Lubricus Stolidus'. Lupin explained that it literally meant to be cut but not leave evidence much like the killing curse which killed with almost no evidence of there even being a death. He found one hex he really liked called 'Fracta Somes', this was a rather nasty hex it was said to look like a streak of blue light much like the killing curse but instead of killing it would fracture whatever bone in the area that it hit, a little history lesson and it was said this curse had been around for centuries far before the Cruciatus was created, and was safe to assume that this was a popular torture method. Part of Harry was feeling a little nauseous reading all these awful curses and spells but then he thought to himself, whatever I have to do to protect my friends and loved ones.

"Hey Remus, I think ive had enough of this book now, its kind of getting to me. Any good shields I could learn in the one you've been reading?" he asked hoping that Lupin had found some more powerful shield charms, protego was fine but against the heavier curses, much like the ones he was reading about protego would only go so far.

"What? Oh yes, I've found 3 that range from strongest to weaksest. They take much more skill then protego though. It says right here this one is called 'Domesticus Lumen' it is said to produce a dome that will surround that caster for a certain extent and produce a blinding white light disorientating the ones whose spells are cast against it. It is said to be able to stop most rudimentary spells and some above average spells, so it is a tad better then protego. Now this one is called 'Contego' it is much like protego but far superior. The strongest protego you sould must wouldn't stand against this it is said to produce a red shield unlike protego which is a bluish white color, it doesn't say much about stopping the unforgiveables but it is said that this shield charm would stop the deadliest curse someone could muster. The last shield I would suggest learning is called 'ara panton' it says here that using this charm will summon a large slab of stone. Written under the line it says 'use if facing unforgiveables'. Normal shields don't really work against them so physical is the only thing that would work. Now lets get to work."

They practiced the first shield 'Domesticus Lumen' which took Harry about 10 minutes to get it down straight, just as Lupin said it surrounded him completely in a white dome. Testing it out Lupin sent a stunner which was simply absorbed by the dome and emitted to Harry what looked like a faint pulsing white light, but Lupin on the other hand was having a harder time he had to shut his eyes till it stopped pulsing. Harry guessed it didn't affect him since he was inside the dome. They tried a few more times but testing his theory Lupin shot a powerful Reductor curse which completely shattered the remains of the dome. After that they got to work on 'Contego' it was also much like Lupin said the shield to a little getting used to and Harry felt slightly drained using it, it took him much more concentration to use than protego would but after a while he was able to hold it up against some of Lupins stunners. It even held against one of the body shattering hexes Harry had just read about. It was a powerful substitute but shouldn't be just flung around as it was draining. He would stick to protego and use contego only when absolutely necessary. The final spell ara panton took much more concentration since he was basically a summoning charm with a transfiguration twist. He finally got the hang of it but they didn't want to test the theory of an unforgiveable for now any way.

"Moony, I am done for now. These spells kicked my arse" Lupin looked at him in amusement

"Harry, you don't even realize how hard it is to summon those spells. You should have collapsed around an hour ago." Lupin chuckled at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "I think Dobby made lunch so lets go upstairs and we might as well bring these books with us."

As the two devoured the food that Dobby had laid out for them Harry asked the question he had been meaning to ask for a while now. "What do you think I'll transform into?"

Lupin chewed his food thoroughly then answered. "I'm honestly not sure. There are many variables that can determine it. For instance once you have your chosen form it stays like that. Some say that if you wait till a different point in your life, per say a life changing experience that your form might have been different. Now back to you, Your transformation is sort of like an extension of emotions, feelings, beliefs. Take Sirius for example he became a Dog. Man's best friend, extremely loyal and Sirius was one of my best friends and he was the most loyal person I knew aside from maybe your father, but there were things that Sirius would do. He would go far and beyond to show his loyalty to his friends. Now look at Peter, its pretty obvious isn't it?" Lupin gave a rather dark chuckle. "And your father became a stag as you know, which portrays his personality well, the stag is a symbol compassion, intellect and grace. Your father always showed me compassion as well as the others even with my condition, when most would have tossed me aside he as well as the others stuck with me. And as you know when I couldn't find a job he helped support me through the thought times." Lupin finished with a warm smile that Harry couldn't help return, he never really got to talk about his parents except with Sirius or Lupin, he rather liked it. "So that sums it up, think of what you would become, we never thought it out we just went for it. I would suggest brainstorming some of your qualities. Go on think them out loud and ill jot them down." Lupin said summoning a blank piece of parchment, a quill and ink bottle.

Harry ran his hand through his hair then started to name them off the top of his head. "Well, I'm loyal to my friends. People tell me I have courage." Lupin chuckled at this, saying he had courage was an understatement. He waved his hand to let him know his moment was over. "People, mainly Hermoine tell me I rush into things and don't look them over, I guess that would be rash or stubborn." He sat back in his chair and pondered for a while. "

"Oh that's another thing I've been meaning to tell you, the potion is ready it was a little complex but this time around it was easy." He got up and went to the counter where he pulled out a brilliant colored blue potion in a vile. "Down this and we can find out" Harry just raised an eyebrow. "When we were younger we didn't want to know and well we didn't know anything about a diagnostic spell, you know the one healers use to assess injuries. It's a variation, so down it and ill run the tests.

Harry took the potion and drank it all in one disgusting gulp, as good as it looked the potion tasted utterly awful to say the least, it had this sort of bitterness and slight taste of candle wax, was that it? Harry couldn't quite put his tongue on it so to speak but it had the taste of something not supposed to be ingested like plastic or Styrofoam. After a few minutes Lupin waived his wand over Harry and his wand glowed bright blue, pointing it at a sheet of parchment he waved his wand and there words appeared to Harry's astonishment. Lupin looked at the paper and smiled before handing it to Harry.

Kingdom- Animalia. "Thank god I didn't want to turn into a bug like Skeeter" Harry muttered

Phylum- Chordata. "No clue what this means"

Class- Mammalia "At least I'm not a fish

Order- Carnivore. "This just keeps getting better, I'm no grass eater like my dad" earning him a chuckle from Lupin

Family- "Canidae?". Harry looked up with a cnofused face to get a reaction from Lupin

"This means your going to be more along the lines of Sirius and myself, four legs. Dog like or wolf lik, continue."

Genus- "Canis"

"Once again this proves that your four legged and doglike. One more to go"

Species. "Canis Lupis. A wolf." Lupin simply nodded.

"Now! Now that you have taken the potion and know your form it is safe to attempt the transformation. The potion should take 24 hours to acclimate your body to begin attempting the transformation; this does not mean try it tomorrow!" Lupin practically shouted. "This just means it is attemptable, unlike myself who is forced to transform on command you do it freely, which makes it much less painful since your body will be accustomed to its incoming form, mine however since it is a curse is not and never will be" He said with a frown. "Now, the gang told me how they felt slightly akward after taking the potion during the waiting period they said they felt a slight burning sensation in their bones." He smiled at the look of horror on Harry's face. "No not painful burning they said it was more of a dull ache, the best thing they could compare it to was a much less painful version of being administered skell-e-grow."

"Thanks. A wolf, how cool is that. We and you are gonna own the forest, I wonder what I will look like once I transform. Hey you think we could get Tonks to try it?" Lupin didn't smile "What am I missing here?" asked Harry curiously.

"How much do you know about her ability?" asked a serious Remus Lupin

"Not much honestly, besides the fact that she can change her appearance." Replied an honest Harry.

"Well theirs a few things you should know since your involved" said Lupin winking "First is she will always and I mean always look much younger than she is, this is why I belive she uses the Tonks you know, she will have a normal life besides that, well as normal as it can be with this war and her ability. Since she has already passed puberity now her aging will slow to a snails pace, before this she would grow like a normal person but since she is of age now her ability fully kicks in. Next is she can only go through one pregnancy" Harry's face fell and his mood changed drastically wait, why did he even care? Its not like Tonks wanted to have kids or kid with Harry, or did she? "Her body will purposely for lack of a better word shut down her ovaries after she has given birth. I think it is a way for her own body to counteract her ability, no doubt her child will bear her ability, could you imagine a world were everyone could change what they looked like? Now back to my other points, and this is why I belive she is clumsy. Her body is pretty much always trying to change itself so as you can guess how hard it would be to do much while your body keeps adjusting itself. This brings me to my next point, you have no doubt noticed by now how her hair changes when she gets emotional" Harry simply nodded and gestured for him to continue "this also has to do with her clumsiness, she pretty much has to have mental shields up at all times, Occlumency. Without them her body would change at will at the slightest touch, conversation action. She has to be on her guard at all times, now she could stop this if she was to stay in her natural form, but for some reason she doesn't like it I suppose. It would be in your best interest to get to stay in it. She might be ashamed of it for whatever reason, but it would undoubting be much easier for her. Can you imagine yourself walking around all day with mental shields up? It would make your day to day chores much harder. Now back to the animagus transformation, she cant go through with it. Her body goes through so many changes as it is, the transformation from Human to something else would kill her. It's strange I know you, would think having the ability to morph into almost any human would give you an advantage to turning into anything else, but nope. Her body is tailor made for human transformation only anything else is out of the question. Just giving you a little insight on what her life is like."

Lupin then got up and left for the loo leaving Harry to his thoughts. It all sort of fits together now, the clumsiness the front that she is always care free and playful, which brought him back to this morning and the day before, she was testing me! She wanted to see what I thought of her, and it also made more sense of why she got so emotional yesterday in the warehouse, she must really like me!

Tonks sat in her little cubicle filling out the files she was given, the 3 Death Eaters they captured a few days ago hadn't given much information, their marks were fresh and they were just out of Hogwarts. She sat there still looking somewhat like her aunt but not as much as when she left, she knew Harry wouldn't react too badly but she knew people at her job would, so to ease the tension she turned her hair bubble gum pink instead of black but left the length and style to it. She didn't mind looking like her normal self, she thought she looked more like her parents, it was just other people didn't feel the same way. Not only did she look somewhat like a deranged serial killer to them, but she looked 12! Well not exactly but she never got any respect either from looking like a death eater, looking to pretty for her own good, tripping over her feet every other step or she looked like she just graduated from Hogwarts, or her name! Why couldn't it just be easy? Sometimes she wished she could just give the gift away. No she would tought it out, if not for herself she would do it for Harry, but what if he rejects me, how could he live with me? Waking up every morning seeing from his point of view the person that killed his godfather, my cousin! Life stinks, and with that her pink hair slowly started changing into a dull shade of brown. Just a few more hours and I can go home.

After showing Harry Sirius and James notes on becoming an Animagus they went back to practicing the spells that they had learned earlier. The training room that they had found, rather the formal dining room that nobody decided to use was perfect for this. It was cluttered with old broken tables and chairs not to mention cobwebs but it got the job done. Harry was curious why nobody ever showed him this room, well for one the room was in horrible condition and two he couldn't use magic before so what was the point? After the group of Remus, Dobby and Harry cleaned out enough room to practice it was already 2 pm, which left them with another 2 hours to practice then get dinner ready for Tonks and whoever else might be joining them. Tonks was scheduled to arrive at Grimmauld Place at 5.

The training went by rather quickly now that they had already practiced the spells earlier and were able to let loose, before they were in the library, it was rather large and accommodating but ruining the house wasn't exactly on Harry's to do list. After training they still had about 30 minutes to 4 so Remus to Harry to the basement which was much larger then Harry expected. There was a semi clean and unused potions laboratory, spare bedrooms which looked like they hadn't been used in at least 20 years, and then there was a room made of complete stone, a steel door with a rather menacing looking chain and padlock.

"This is my home, once a month" Remus said with a sad smile

"Not anymore Moony, I promise before your next transformation youll be free me and you. Even if Tonks can't make the potion ill run around with the wolf. What did you and Sirius used to do?"

Lupin gave him a said smile. "Well at first Dumbledore made Snape make me the Wolfsbane potion which made the transformation bearable and he and I would come down here and wrestle" Lupin chuckled at the memory. "Then school started and Snape couldn't make it for me, and neither Sirius or I could do it. So he would still come down here with me but I felt bad for him, I know what the wolf is capable of. All those years I woke up in the shack or my parents basement bleeding and broken, I couldn't ask him for that. He said it didn't bother him but with no healer around I couldn't ask him to go through that for me. So I would come down here by myself and hope for the best."

Harry couldn't help but respect the man, most people with his illness resented the wizarding world, here he was trying to help save the world that treated him as bad as a house elf. He cared so much about the people that resented him that instead of letting the wolf run free he would lock himself up instead of risking the lives of others. Remus Lupin was one of a kind.

"I don't know how you do it. I mean I sort of understand what you go through, not to your extent but I get it. This last year all these people ridiculed me, called me crazy unhinged a liar, and then I hear the prophecy telling me I have to save them all, for what!" he snapped "they treat everybody like shit, they look down on people like you cause you got bit. It's not your fault yet they find the need to treat you like an animal, honestly some days I just want to pack up and go live with the muggles and let the wizards just tear themselves apart."

"But you won't." Lupin said smiling again. "I know you won't, you won't do it for the Ministry or the pureblood politicians, you'll do it for us, for your friends for Tonks. Harry your grandfather, James father was one of the most influential people on the Wizengamot. He much like yourself fought for the rights of Muggleborns and people like myself, he was a powerful, good looking and rich wizard and a pureblood, now most people like him called him a blood traitor doing all the things he did but the rest of us called him a hero." Lupin finished patting Harry on the shoulder, Harry could only nod and huff, before they were interrupted.

"Hello anyone home?" Called Tonks from upstairs, the second thing they heard was the sound of somebody falling over, which caused Harry and Remus to roar with laughter.

They decided Tonks had suffered enough and both men decided to great her, but before they left Harry and Lupin both agreed to not discuss anything they talked about today besides the spells they learned. They finally made it to the kitchen where they found Tonks with her pants down only in her knickers looking at a rapidly growing bruise in the mirror.

"Good evening Tonks." Said a humored Lupin. Tonks nearly jumped, but once again fell over due to the fact that her ankles pants were at her ankles. This was the final straw Lupin and Harry were beside themselves tears of joy and hilarity streaming down their faces, after a minute or so Harry noticed that Tonks looked upset and decided to go help her. But was angrily refused.

"Don't tuch me!" she shouted, clearly angry

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Harry

"Whats wrong?" asked a shrill voiced Tonks. "I fell over and you two arseholes thinks it hilarious, then after you've had your laugh you decide to come and help me" she said, Harry could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. He had messed up, Lupin had just finished telling him about her ability and he still didn't learn, he was a complete moron. After patching herself up she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom she uses at Grimmauld Place. Harry confused looked to Lupin for answers, he didn't have them. Harry doing the only thing he could think of followed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Tonks. Can I come in?" there was no answer, but he could hear the signs of someone sobbing, he knocked but no answer. He turned the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked, he entered. He found Tonks bawled up on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees which were brought under her chin, sobbing. As Harry stepped closer he noticed she was once again in her natural form. He put his hand on her shoulder, she initially flinched at the contact but eventually stopped shaking as he started to rub slow circles on her back. "I'm sorry." Was all he could choke out.

"It's fine" she lied

"No its not. Look Tonks, Remus told me about you ability earlier." She looked up with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I don't care who or what you look like, if you want to look like a dragon or the beautiful person you naturally are you can be whoever you want to be around me, you don't have to keep your shields up. And I also know that was the real you I saw earlier." He smiled at the look of shock on her face. "You sting me Tonks, I'm not that thick" which caused her to smile back.

She slowly but surely began to warm up to him again, as he told her about the conversation he had with Remus, she just nodded and gave her input on the points he found vague and confusing.

"What I don't get is why you don't like being your normal self?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, you see what I look like. You may say that I'm pretty but you know who I look like, and I look maybe a year or two older than you when I'm actually seven years older. I never get any respect, so instead of looking pretty and young I make myself less attractive and boyish, how you came to like me is beyond me."

"Look at me, I'm hideous if you think about it, I'm scrawny, lanky covered in hideous scars and have the worst mop on top of my head, only thing I have the looks decent are my eyes. The only reason most people even talk to me is because of this right here." he said pointing to the scar on his forehead. " I like you mostly for what's on the inside, it sounds corny but I'm serious. You're the bubbliest and happy person I know, I look at you and it brings a smile to my face, just seeing the way you act around other people."

She smiled again, god how he loved that smile, and eyes talk about eyes, they were the prettiest shade of grey he had even seen, he decided to move in. Slowly he took his thumb and brushed away some of the tears on her face before cupping both cheeks in his hands. He took her smile as a yes and inched closer, press his lips against hers, it wasn't like most of their kisses, this one was slow and sensual he really took the time learn the curves and feel of the real Tonks. Things slowly started to heat up as he pressed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance while his right around was wound up in her wonderful locks and his left was slowly making its way up her thigh. Then all of a sudden she literally tossed him onto the bed and mounted him, he looked at her in surprise to see a mischievous looking smile on her face, not knowing what to do he simply raised an eyebrow, he didn't have to wait long enough to find out what. She slowly started to grind her hips against his pressing herself against his now fully erect member. Not knowing exactly what to do Harry simply went with the motions doing what she was grinding back, he was feeling risky and decided to pinch her left nipple which was pressing through her bright yellow t shirt she was wearing, this was the correct thing to do, as it caused her to moan and whimper even more. She started to grind faster and more forcibly on top of him whimpering more and panting louder, good thing Harry at least closed the door on the way in she though, although Lupin is a werewolf he can probably hear us, ah who cares, this feels to good stop. She looked down to see him with his eyes closed and a look of serious concentration on his face biting his lip. She could feel her own orgasm coming, she just wondered how close he was then it happened she felt the grip on her left breast tighten and looking down at him she could see a look of utter bliss on his face as he opened his eyes, that did it for Tonks she stared down into those emerald eyes while she reached her climax moaning his name barely above a whisper, she grinded and rode till it was over before collapsing and laying her head in the crook of his neck placing a few kisses on it.

"That was amazing" Harry said, Harry was no slouch, ok he was, only being with Cho that one time in the room of requirement. He always wondered if she was crying because of Cedric, or how bad he was or that thing breaking Hermoine told him about. But when he asked Hermoine about it she said something like 'You have to have a hymen in order to break it' and something about being as loose as a flobberworm, whatever that means. But Sirius always said its all about confidence, if you act it and flaunt it the woman will think you're a pro, show no weakness. And after all he was Harry Potter of course woman are going to think he's a pro in the sheets, not to mention this is his first real relationship and its with an older woman, this isn't some stupid little fan girl from school this is Tonks. "Tonks I think dinner is waiting for us, lets get cleaned up then go down." After casting a few scourgify charms, he was able to clean up both messes. After giving Tonks a quick peck on the lips they made their way downstairs to see Lupin with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh shut it" said Harry.

"What I didn't say anything, now you two on the other hard…" he had to duck an incoming slice of bread from Tonks. "So is this the new Tonks?" Lupin asked looking at her he had to admit she did look a lot Bellatrix and her mother at that. Deciding against telling her she looked like Bellatrix he went with the highroad. "You look like your mother." This was the right thing to stay.

"Why thank you Professor Lupin." Said Tonks curtseying and pretending to have on a skirt, Harry just smiled at her nonsense.

After the fooling around got done they ate a filling and delicious meal made my Dobby that would put Molly Weasley. Lupin and Harry chatted about the spells they learned earlier while Tonks told them about her boring and tedious work in her cubicle.

"I hope when I get back on Monday I won't have to do any paperwork." He said aloud more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure that the only reason you're there is to be in the field if you catch my drift they don't want you to do paperwork they're going to have us running missions pretty soon." She said with a hint of excitement and hop in her voice.

"Good, I can't wait to break down a death eaters front door and start firing off some of these bone breakers we learned earlier. But Lestrange on the other hand, I've got 2 curses in my mind ready for her if you catch my drift Tonks." He said with an evil grin.

"Harry, when were out there you can't let your emotions get the best of you, you have to stay calm and not let your feelings get the better of you." Said a worried Tonks.

"Rubbish. Feelings are half the battle, if its between you and any other member of the team I'm choosing you. If it's a duel between Lestrange and somebody else I'm going after that crazy bitch and putting her down, one of us isn't coming home for dinner." Said Harry, Lupin and Tonks looked at him worriedly, because they both knew all too well he was serious. "Or maybe I'll just rip her to pieces eh Moony." He said with a wink, Lupin just smiled.

"What am I missing here? Spit it out Harry." Lupin and Harry shared a glance before both nodded and Harry spoke up.

"We, that is Lupin and I found out what my animagus form is."

"Well what the bloody hell is it?"

"Language, Dora. It's a wolf." He said with a smile. It hit her and she thought about it like it was the hardest math problem she ever heard before grinning back. "Sorry, you can't join us though, but you can make Remus the potion so he doesn't tear me up to bad." He knew she would rather be out there with them but, at least by her making the potion she would contribute and help out, a lot.

"You're doing more than Peter did, all he did was turn into a rat then touch a branch." Said Lupin. This made Tonks smile, it was an important job, nobody else could make the potion without her it would all fall apart, and she took her part very seriously.

"Hey lets go somewhere. Walk around Diagon Alley, maybe take a stroll down Knockturne eh Tonks." Said Harry this time winking at Tonks.

"That sounds like a good idea, I've needed some new clothes and now is the perfect time to get some, with you two as my body guards." Said Lupin with a grin.

"Uh oh, time to dawn the Auror wear." Said a now very excited Harry. They made their way outside where they then apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry as well as Tonks noticed the funny looks they were getting but didn't really pay them any mind. They agreed to meet up with Lupin at Floreans as Lupin wanted to get robes while Tonks and Harry decided to go get ice cream. After ordering their cones along with one for Lupin they waited. Several minutes passed and they were getting wrestles Lupin said he just wanted to get in and out. They decided they had waited too long after having to place several cooling charms on his cone so it wouldn't melt, they started to Malkins, nearly a minute after they got there a flustered looking Lupin stepped out, with no bags. "Everything go alright?" asked a suspicious, he was started to realize why they were getting the looks in the bar, it wasn't him or Tonks it was Lupin. It is widely known that he is a werewolf, and most people don't exactly like them after all, prejudice gits.

"Oh yeah, they didn't have any robes and its getting late so she didn't have time to fit me" he said unconvincingly.

"I needed some new robes so if you and Tonks would follow me in and help me pick some out that would be great." He nodded at Tonks, who had a depressed look on her face. They entered to see Malkin, and what do you know she was fitting somebody else. "Madam, was this man bothering you?" he asked pointing to Lupin.

"Oh yes, that werewolf" she practically spat at him "came into my establishment trying to buy my robes, with his blood money. No doubt he stole it from some poor family after he had his way with them." Harry found these comments disgusting and slightly funny, no doubt Lupin was using the money from Sirius' will to pay for the robes so technically it was from a dead man, but that was besides the point. But by now Harry was fuming, all jokes aside her comments were foul and disgusting and the exact reason he found the wizarding world a disgrace.

"You disgust me" said Harry, Madam Malkin got nasty grin on her face, she didn't quite understand who Harry was talking to. "I'm not talking to him, I'm talking to you, you racist pig!" Malkins face fell. "This man, not a werewolf, man comes in here trying to buy robes and you have the nerve to turn him down. You should be ashamed, they shouldn't allow to own this crap store in this alley."

"How dare you, Mr. Potter I thought you had some pride but I was wrong, you clearly are just a deranged, delusional little boy!" she shouted.

"Boy?" he said back quietly, while drawing his wand.

"What are you going to do? Duel me in my own store?"

"Yes, I am challenging you to a wizards duel." He said in a flat voice.

"Harry, please lets just go" pleaded Lupin ,but before he could get any more words in a cutting hex came flying and struck Harry in the shoulder, instead of wincing he turned to the two of them and smiled.

"Ah I see my challenge has been accepted, not only did you just strike an Auror but now I am going to have to defend myself." He dodged her second spell which was a stunner, returning fire with his own stunner which she had to dive out of the way. He slowly crept up towards the counter where she was hiding, and the moment he turned the corner he was hit with a weak cutter in the chest. "Running out of juice already.' Fracta Some'" he shouted which broke right through her weak protego snapping her wand arm effectively disarming her as well. "Oh looks like your injured, her let me help you. Stupefy!" the stunner struck her right in the chest dropping her to the ground. "Lets take this trash to one of the hold sells, I'll provide my memory of the encounter, hopefully they toss her in Azkaban."

"Harry, you didn't need to do any of this its fine." Lupin said

"No! Lupin its not fine, you come in here trying to buy some robes and she thinks she's better than everyone else and tells you to get lost, things are going to change around here real soon, you wait and see, people are going to start getting friendly or getting hurt. Go back to Grimmauld me and Tonks will meet you there in a few minutes or so."

With that Lupin apperated back home while Tonks and Harry took hold of a unconscious Malkin and apperated her to one of the holding sells in the DMLE. After filling out the necessary paper work and both Harry and Tonks providing memories of her striking Harry they left.

"Never a dull day huh Harry, always got to play the hero?" asked an amused Tonks.

"Dora, don't start with me. I don't like people disrespecting my friends, especially over something so stupid."

"I agree, but you didn't have to go all gladiator and challenge her right there in her shop." She said with a look of amusement on her face. "And shell probably get a few months in Azkaban, it wasn't a killer shot so they couldn't charge her with attempted murder just assault. The charges are higher because you are an Auror after all." She purred in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I am aren't I." he said grinning down at her, before she could act he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed like a pig begging to be put down but he would not listen to her protests. "Ms. Tonks I am very sorry but I cannot comply with your requests at the moment." He was practically roaring with laughter by the time he tossed her onto their bed. "Now Ms. Tonks do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked with his most stern face he could muster.

"Why yes I do Auror Potter." He raised his eyebrows. "Meet me in the shower!" she tossed her cloak at him and ran towards the shower laughing.


	6. A Long Awaited Lesson

Chapter 6. A Long Awaited Lesson

First I would like to say thanks to all the people who like the story I've made so far. Now He-Who-Has-No-Name, I must say you tore me a new butthole… since you pretty much the only person to say my story sucks I figured I might explain a few things to you. One this is my first story so honestly I'm not sure how to write it, there and all criticism is welcomed if it makes the story better, don't be too brutal though =). Two I am from America and don't really have any desire to learn British grammar. Three my spelling is bad sometimes because honestly when I type sometimes I don't reread, and even if I do I mostly only notice the visible mistakes, you know the letters with the red, blue or green lines underneath, it's just a bad habit I need to get out of, so hopefully that explains sometimes when a sentence might say "her put his arms out for her", like I said my proof readings isn't top notch. And for Hermoine, and well everyone else being left out, their moments are coming soon, I have plans for the near future for her and others, I wanted to just keep the story focused around the core group of characters right now which is Harry, Tonks and Lupin. And the things about him using the Cruciatus I only had him use it once on a real person, and if you think about he used it in OOTP and literally nothing happened lmao, which is strange itself. One he still had the tracker and two it is an unforgiveable, the reason nothing happened in my story is well the tracker is gone and pretty much in my story the only way to prove it is from an eyewitness. I think I covered everything, thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the story.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, he hadn't had a vision from Lord Voldemort in quite some time, but he could still sense when he was up to something, and tonight he most certainly up to something. His occlumency had been getting better thanks to Tonks help so he wasn't seeing any visions, whether that be from his training or Voldemort fearing the connection, whatever it was Harry was thankful. While Harry slept, somewhere far away in Little Hangleton, Tom Riddle was very much awake planning with his minions, soon, very soon he would strike and his inner circle would grow once more. -

Voldemort looked amongst his Death Eaters with disgusted taste in his mouth, barely a month ago he lost eleven of his inner circle minions. That was not a good day, but today they would strike back and reunite. He stood from his throne like chair and surveyed the room, he looked to his left to see Wormtail looking rather menacing and then to his right where he saw the beautiful yet psychotic Bellatrix Lestrange, she alone was the one he decided to save that night, her skill is only matched by her loyalty to her master. He raised his right hand holding his yew wand and almost instantaneously the talking stopped, they knew better then to anger Lord Voldemort.

"Tonight we recover our fallen brothers." The cheering from his faithful death eaters nearly shattered the windows of the mansion which belonged to his muggle father; Tom Riddle Sr. He raised his hand again to silence them. "Tonight a select few, will be accompanying me to the Minister of Magic's home tonight, we will be let's say 'giving him an offer he cannot refuse'. When I call your name step forward." He called the Death Eaters one by one till before him stood "Thank you my most faithful for joining me tonight. We will all be having a get together with Minister Fudge very shortly; this mission should and will be rather simple. I will be assisted by Rowle, Wormtail, and Goyle." He stopped to let his Death Eaters take their places. "Now my dear Bellatrix will be leading the second group into battle with us. "The deranged witch beamed with pride. "She will be leading Yaxley, Travers, and our newest recruit Marcus Flint. Mr. Flint here has yet to take his mark you see, but if all goes well he might be given the honor. We leave in 20 minutes, prepare yourselves, we will be meeting a resistance so to speak. Our faithful comrade who has infiltrated tells us there are at most times 6 Aurors guarding the Minister; our mission is simple kill the Aurors and bring Fudge with us. Alecto and Amycus will be performing the counter wards to bring them down while Selywn will be producing the Anti apparition, portkey and flu wards. Bella's team will be assisting in bring down the wards and also guarding our Cursebreakers so to speak. When the wards have fallen we shall enter and kill all who resist except for Fudge! He holds the whereabouts to our trapped brothers; my source has told me they are not being held at Azkaban for fear of another breakout, he says Fudge is hiding them somewhere under the Fidelius Charm, we will do what is necessary to gain the information" -

Cornelius Fudge was sitting on his plush couch watching the Telly, he wasn't one for muggle contraptions but boy did the muggles get it right with this one. I mean come on now how can compare this to moving pictures, this thing has color, sound it was simply amazing. He was just started to get interested when one his guards came in.

"Minister there seems to be someone or something tampering with the wards, I don't think it would be safe for you to stay. Portkey to the Ministry and tell them what's happening." And with that his guard left him, pale and stricken.

They were here, they had finally come for him, he knew they would seeing as he is the Minister for Magic, but you can't really prepare yourself for something like this. So instead of staying rooted to the spot he jumped up and brandished his wand, taking the time to look out the window to his horror he saw 3 black figures in the distance firing spells at the wards, he knew his wards were top of the line but they could only hold for so long before they collapsed. This brought a rather dreadful thought to his wind, if his wards were being tampered with why is nobody responding? Not waiting or wanting to figure it out he grabbed his portkey and tapped it saying the words that would lead him to safety "Activate!" To his horror his suspicions were true, they were trapping them, they must be putting up wards of their own most likely Anti Apparition, Portkey and Flu. The feeling of dread started seeping in more when he heard an Earth shattering crack, the wards had fallen! He looked back out of his window horrified, but to his astonishment the feeling of dread was slowly dissipating there was only three of them against six highly trained Aurors. This is like a walk in the park, not to mention he was there and he wasn't a slouch neither. The battle turned for the worse in the ensuing minutes when more Death Eaters joined the fray, the original three had saw were performing the wards, out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like an old lumpy fat rat, but that can't be possible Cornelius Fudge does not have rats in his house. And to his astonishment he was right; he didn't have a rat in his house. He watched in amazement as the rat transformed into a man, a man who was said to have been dead many years ago, the last words he heard before he lost consciousness were. "Stupefy!" the red beam of light struck him in the chest knocking him out cold, he was now paying for his lack of faith in Dumbledore and Potter. -

It took roughly 30 minutes for the wards to fall, Voldemort not having been in a good battle charged forward leaving his Death Eaters behind. Alecto and Amycus were told to guard Selywn while he kept up the anti transportation wards, while Wormtail was told to transform and slip pass the guards. The plan was simply flawless, but would it be executed to Lord Voldemorts standards? The remaining Death Eaters charged forward behind their fearless master as he engaged two Aurors, who looked like they had just left the academy, such a shame Lord Voldemort thought, so young to be struck down but business is business. The two Aurors immediately both engaged Voldemort, knowing they would easily be struck down in a simple one versus one duel, this did not bother Lord Voldemort he wanted to show his faithful death eaters what real dueling looked like. The reaming four Aurors were engaged Bellatrix dueling one refusing any help, she also wanted to savor causing these blood traitors pain, Lord Voldemort was impressed by this. Flint and Goyle double teamed another, Goyle was more of a financial backer and wasn't likely to survive a one on one duel with an Auror and Flint was still getting his feet wet so to speak. Rowle was one of the more skilled death eaters at the battle tonight and also took on one of the remaining Aurors. The last Auror was double teamed by Travers and Yaxley, they both could probably hold their own against an Auror but leaving things to chance wasn't always suitable to Lord Voldemort.

The first Auror Voldemort engaged was a young woman, she looked no older then 30, her skills were subpar. He thought this duel was going to be interesting when she immediately fired off a powerful bone breaker which dented his shields, but he was mistaken a few moments into the duel and Lord Voldemort discovered she was lowly opponent, after her bone breaker she reverted to jinxes and hexes that wouldn't scare a 1st year let alone the most powerful wizard in the world, when she attempted to strike me with a Jelly Legs jinx, I knew this duel was going nowhere and with a swish of my yew wand, that oh to familiar and powerful burst of green flew out of it striking down the silly foolish Auror. This was the first causality, it would not be last the next Auror he engaged was a man he was sending spells while I was dueling the female, his curses as well were rudimentary and barely required my attention while I struck down his partner, I hope my future Death Eaters aren't this depressing, and with that he parried the Auros stunner and fired back a severing charm followed by a viscous Reductor, the first spell hit the Auror removing his right hand leaving him helpless for the Reductor curse which blew a quaffle sized hole though his chest, armor or not a Reductor from Voldemort was powerful.

Voldemort surveyed the battle, he watched Rowle strike down the next Auror with his own killing curse and watched in amusement as Bellatrix who had long since disarmed her Auror subjected him to the Cruciatus curse. He was disappointed to see Goyle stunned and bound, he would pay later if he survived the battle and the new recruit Flint was lying on the ground bleeding profusely. What was once two death eaters against one Auror turned out with 2 wounded death eaters. The remaining two Aurors were then engaged by a squad of Rowle, Yaxley, Travers who were still dueling their Auror and Bellatrix who had long since killed her toy. They fought well, Voldemort knew how to honor fighters who fought well.

Voldemort held his wand to his throat and mutterd. "Sonorus. The battle is won, if you want to call it a battle." The remaining death eaters chuckled at the two remaining Aurors who had been bound and disarmed. Voldemort looked around to see Flint struggling blood still pouring from his thigh and a now standing Goyle. "Goyle, you did not impress me tonight you will be punished later, I hope you know this. Flint here will not be punished."

"Th…thank y y you milord." Flint stuttered out, his face was starting to turn pale.

"You are welcome Flint. Avada Kedavra! You have failed me Flint, and you have payed the price. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you fail me and there will be consequences, show me you are willing to do what is necessary and I will reward you. Goyle you are lucky you did not end up like young Marcus here. On a lighter note Thorfin and Bellatrix will be rewared for so bravely taking charge with me in this battle." The two death eaters stood proudly. At that moment Wormtail came out levitating a stunned and bound Minister. "Ah Wormtail here will also be rewarded for his bravery and ability to get what I needed done." The short lump of a man grinned at the praise. "Wormtail be a help and ennevarte the minister." Fudge awoke to see the front yard of his house covered in bits of stone and debris from that battle that just happened.

"Minister Fudge. I am Lord Voldemort, but you know that already don't you?" he said baring his teeth to the minister who was now shaking like a leaf; he could only nod his answer. "You have some of my associates, I would like them back."

"Now see here…" the minister seriously contemplated calling him you-know-who but decided for just. "you, I don't know what you are talking about!"

The man is clearly terrified yet he still shows a lack of respect, it will change this. With a few swipes of his wand the two Aurors who had been bound were now dead with their eyes still open watching their minister who they so foolishly attempted to guard. "Now minister, there is nobody else here to take a killing curse for you" I feel like I've had this conversation with someone before. "You will be the one receiving it next. Oh no not so soon, you see my dear Bella is rather talented in the delicate art of torture, I daresay if you don't give me the information you two will become quite the friends. You see I know you're using the Fidelius charm to hide my associates, I want my Death Eaters back and you are going to hand them over!" Bellatrix stepped forward with her wand drawn.

"Crucio" it was all it took for only about 10 seconds for the Minister to crack, Lord Voldemort was not impressed , the Longbottoms lasted much longer, they may have wound up in St. Mungos but they were brave no doubt, they would have made fine death eaters, such a waste.

The Minister spasmed and twitched on the ground for a few moments while the Death Eaters looked on with pleased looks on their faces. "The…secret keeper…is my assistant Per..Percy Weasley. Nobody was supposed to know." The minister stuttered.

"Now Cornelius you are going to Flu call Percy and bring him here immediately, and if you're a good little minister we won't torture you." Voldemort said to the Minister, Voldemort was never one for mocking someone when they were down but the irony in this situation was almost to funny. When Lucious said Fudge wouldn't be a problem I thought he was talking out of his well polished arese, but I was mistaken, the smear campaign he started against the old fool and Potter was something else. If I didn't need to prove a point I might even place him under the Imperius curse and put him back in office.

They watched in hilarity as Wormtail canceled his bonds on the minister, the moment he was released the fool tried running away. Like he was going to escape, Lord Voldemort grows tired. "Imperio!" the spell struck the minister in the back stopping him in his tracks. 'Yes Fudge, not only did you not listen but now you will die for your foolishness, now go flu call Percy.' "Wormtail, send notice to Selwyn the flu jinx is no longer required."The death eaters watched as Fudge kneeled in front of the fire and tossed a little bit of flu powder into his fire place, the affect was instantaneous he emerald fire encased his head sending it to none other than Percy Weasleys kitchen.

Percy was startled to see his boss, the minister of magic in his fire."Percy, I require your help at my manor, come immediately." And with that the minister of magic came and left, not even 10 seconds passes. Percy was slightly suspicious but who was he to question the minister of magic? He should be honored that a task so important he gets to go to the ministers manor. The put on his smuggest face and grabbed a handful of flu powder. He stepped forward threw his powder and bellowed "Fudge Manor". He was engulfed by the warmth and rushing sensation that can only be described as flu travel, he spun and spun waiting to finally arrive. He stepped out of the fire place still wearing his face that said 'I'm important, even if my job really isn't'.

He walked through the diner, nobody was there, hmm he thought. He walked through the kitchen next, still nobody he then made his way outside where his breath hitched in his throat, several death eaters, the minister of magic tied up, several dead Aurors and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Thank you for joining us this evening young Percival." Said Voldemort, Percy who was somewhat skillful with a wand knew he wasn't going to get out of this situation due to his dueling skills, so against his first instinct he lowered his wand, which he had brandished the moment he saw the scene before him. "Good, I see you have some manners. Now I need you to tell me where my Death Eaters are being held, and I need you to tell me now, I will allow you to live if you tell me." Percy had a look of hope and inspiration on his face, he was going to live! "But, you must tell me now my patience grows thin!" Voldemort hissed causing Percy to flinch.

"What of the minister?" Percy asked

"Him." Voldemort whirled his yew wand in his hand. "He will be disposed of, do not worry of him." Percy stood there in the ringing silence wondering to himself, should I try and help Fudge? No way, everyman for himself Fudge would throw me to the wolves if he had the chances to save his own arse. "Come now Percy, my faithful and myself haven't got all day." Voldemort snapped, he was getting restless.

"Ok. Theyre being kept hidden in a barn of sort in the countryside, there is only a team of four Aurors there at all times, I don't know who, I was allowed to know who else knew the whereabouts. There is anti transport jinxes all over the land, you have to apperate a few miles away and either enter by broom or foot, same way out." Percy finished, he always prided himself on being thorough and even though it was against his better judgement he knew better then to lie to You-Know-Who

"Thank you Percy. Crucio" Voldemort said absently while the young man twitched and howled in pain, he stopped after 20 seconds or so to relay his message. "Let this be a lesson Percival, you do not meddle in Lord Voldemorts affairs, understand? I think he does do you my faithful Death Eaters?" the death eaters nodded, not wanting to be the next on the end of the torture curse. "Now Percival, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to kill you, I want you to relay a message to your family." There was a look of shock and horror on his face now. "Oh yes Percy, I know your family are supporters of Potter and the mudblood lover Dumbledore. Let them know none will stop me; you would do good to flee or get in line, Percival. I am merciful aren't I?" Voldemort waited for him to nod before continuing. "Now Bella, you are my most faithful and skilled in Legilimency second only to I and Severus. Therefore I want you to get whatever information you can out of Percy here. Do treat him well though, do not torture him, he was kind enough to divulge this information easily enough. Take him to inside and purge his mind of these secrets, you know to look for." Bellatrix nodded giving her master an insane grin. Voldemort looked down to see Fudge squirming in his binds. "Now who wants to have a little fun? I daresay you've all earned it."

Harry snapped up panting and sweating in his bed, he was having the usual horrible nightmares, Cedric dying, Sirius falling though the veil. But towards the end he could see Voldemort and several Death Eaters torturing someone, he looked oddly familiar. He was a short lump of a man, Harry couldn't notice much else from the vision, the only other thing he noticed was a lime green bowler hat, Fudge! Jumping out of bed and flinging on his cloak and dragonhide boots he stopped to think, should I go? I mean Fudge was a complete scumbag to me, in all honesty I could careless if he was tortured into insanity. But Lestrange is there, and with this thought a renewed anger built up in his chest fighting to escape, that same monster that made him use the killing curse in that trial, the same that made him use the Cruciatus, he would go. Should he call back up? What about Tonks. He looked over to see the sleeping form of one Nymphadora Tonks; no I won't drag her into this, this isn't a mission and she doesn't need to tag along.

Stepping out of the room he redid the silencing charm that was on the door to make sure Tonks didn't wake up while he was leaving, I can stop her from coming while she's a sleep, awake that's another story. He made his way downstairs before stopping in front of the fire and pulling out his wand, he tapped the wand to his throat and said "MacMillan, Minister Fudge is under attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort, send no less than 10 Aurors I am currently on scene." And with that he threw floo powder into the fire place and said the words as clearly as possible "Fudge Manor!", with a swish he was on his way.

He stepped out of the fire cautiously looked around seeing nothing he made his way outside 'saw grass in my dream, might as well start there'. And he wasn't disappointed he looked out the front window and saw Lord Voldemort cackling at the twitching and now whimpering Cornelius Fudge.

"No, no, no! you're doing it all wrong Wormtail, when you torture them you need to want them to feel pain, you can't even do that right. Bella show him again how its done." And with that Bellatrix Lestrange and continued on the game of whose the better torturer, Bellatrix was by far and Harry saw what Riddle was talking about, while Pettigrew used the torture curse Fudge twitched and moaned, when Bellatrix used it the man was full blown clawing at his face and howling in pain like a wounded werewolf, Harry had seen enough it had been around 10 minutes and no Aurors had shown up yet.

"Thank you for the lesson Lestrange 20 points to Slytherin." Harry said with a here of sarcasm. The death eaters turned around to see none other than the boy who lived himself.

"Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort said before turning to face him, raising his head into the air and sniffing it with his slit like nostrils. "What brings you into our presence this evening?"

Harry just smirked at him and nodded towards Fudge. "I was having a nice dream when it was interrupted by his screams, I thought I'd come here and show Lestrange how to really use a wand." Bellatrix growled with anger. "Now, now Bella don't want to get master angry. If it's alright with you Tom me and Bella here have some unfinished business so if you'd wait for your turn." Harry said raising his eyebrows. Voldemort smirked before answering.

"Oh yes Potter, I believe a demonstration is in order. I heard from the Carrows you're not the bumbling fool anymore, and as they say you have to see it to believe it. Bella make sure you don't kill him, we all know that job is for me and me alone." And with that Riddle and the death eaters backed up while Harry and Bellatrix stepped forward.

Harry wanting to try and annoy Riddle as much as possible decided to play this out a bit. He looked across the field to see Bellatrix with an insane look in her eyes, he just smirked and continued with his mind games "First we bow to each other Bella." Harry gave a little bow looking at the now enraged face of Bellatrix Lestrange before sparing a glance at Voldemort, his face on the other hand was an emotionless mask, he continued with his head games. "Come Bella the niceties must be observed, Voldemort would like you show some manners. Bow to death Bellatrix." Harry sneered at her and looked around at the Death Eaters, they weren't laughing this time. And all of a sudden something that Harry hadn't expected to happen, happened. The golden cage that Harry thought was only associated with Prior Incantatem appeared surrounding the two participants and literally forced everyone else out, when the cage stopped growing they had a moderate sized makeshift dueling arena, it took up most of the front yard which would give them no place to cover but enough room to dodge curses. Harry who was completely caught off guard by this almost didn't see the Cruciatus curse that came roaring towards him, he side stepped it a second before it would have impacted and fired back a Bone Breaker which Bellatrix dodged, the duel had begun.

Harry knowing this wasn't going to be an easy duel at all fired two stunners in rapid succession at the death eater who swatted them away with practiced ease before following up with another cruciatus curse, knowing no shield would block it he did one of the two options he had and conjured a large slap of stone to block the curse which erupted into maroon sparks on impact. Harry banished the rubble towards her, she merely waved her wand dropping the stones and debris to the ground, Harry was getting slightly flustered, she was barely even trying! Eat this he thought and mustering up the utmost hatred he bellowed "Crucio!" the torture curse streaked through the air only to have Bellatrix dodge it and snarl at him, she then fired off an unusual looking curse which slashed through the air, luckily Harry dodged it, the curse was extremely dangerous the ground where it landed exploded and earth showed him, not wasting this he fired off a Bludgening hex which finally hit its target she staggered back and not skipping a beat and fired off a Reductor curse, Harry having no other option brought up his strongest shield he could muster, amazingly the curse barely cracked it, not waiting for him to recover Bellatrix fired off another Reductor, Harry not wanting to test his shields again dropped them and dove out of the oncoming curse, quickly getting to his feet he bellowed "Incarcerous!", Harry not waiting to see if she could dodge his previous spell followed up with a stunner and Reductor curse, Bellatrix being the skilled duelist she was sliced through the conjured ropes with a severing charm, side stepped the stunner and fired her own Reductor at Harry's causing both Curses to explode on impact, a shower of sparks, dust and debris rained into the air. Harry who had brought up his own shield to protect himself from the chunks of earth immediately dropped it after the dust had settled and looked around for his prey. He disillusioned himself, trying to find Lestrange, this was no laughing matter anymore this was a duel to the death and they both knew it Harry wanted her dead and so did she, she would deal with the punishment later, if she won. A split second after the thought finished he saw her bent over on the ground, moving in for the kill Harry practically sprinted forward only to get struck in the thigh by a strong severing charm immediately drawing blood and dropping Harry to one knee. He had been fooled, not entirely she was in pain but not nearly as bad as he thought, she wanted him to get eager and sprint forward like a moron, and he fell right into her trap. Not wasting a minute she picked herself up and staggered forward she had used the charm from a kneeling position, and was now standing on wobbly legs. Harry matching her also stood raising his wand to strike unleashing one his more deadlier spells he said the incantation aloud "Lubricus Stolidus", Bellatrix eyes widened as she knew what was coming she barely got up her shield before the purple colored flaming whip came crashing down on her shattering her shield and dropping her with a scream, Harry let out a large breath. He was really hoping this curse would do the trick, it took a lot out of him and he was already on unsteady feet. He disarmed and conjured thick black ropes around the now semi unconscious death eater and sneered down at her licking his lips.

She spat at his feet become screaming out in frustration and anger. "You can't win Potter!" she shrieked "You may have beaten me, but my master will kill you, boy. All of your friends and loved ones are going to die!" she knew she had lost and was trying to make him feel as bad as she did, not falling for the psychological warfare he smiled again before summoning her wand into his hand and snapping it like a twig, he then flung the remains at her. "Fuck you, Potter!" she spat at him again, while trying to kick at him, this just caused Harry to laugh harder.

"My, my Bellatrix. No shame in defeat so to speak. I mean after losing a wizard duel you try and resort to muggle combat kicking and clawing like a wild animal, I believe its time to put you down."

"Spare me Potter! You don't have the nerve or the skill and you never will."

"That's disappointing, if I don't have the skill then where does that leave you."

"That doesn't matter Potter. Because once this cage falls my master is going to kill you and free me and their isn't a thing you can do about it!" she had that insane look of joy on her face again.

"Oh I don't think so Bella, you see I am going to kill you." He face turned from a smile to a frown before she started roaring with laughter, trying to control herself she choked out.

"Potter….itty…bitty baby Potter, going to kill me?" she started laughing again but that turned to screams when he muttered 'Diffindo' cleanly slicing off her left arm.

"Hmm. Does the dark mark still burn Bella? I always wondered. I suppose you're not really a death eater anymore , now are you?" he looked into her eyes and saw many things the first was fear, she knew now she was going to die, the second was that shame? It was! Was she ashamed that she lost or that her only tie to the Dark Lord was gone? "Hmm, what now shall I kill you or should I try for the right arm?"

Mustering all the courage she could she sneered at him. "Well, it seems you have finally lost it Potter, you're no better than then us Death Eaters. I can't wait till my master kills you, I'll be seeing you real soon, it'll be an old family reunion. Me, you, your mudblood mother and your filthy blood traitor of a father, oh and don't forget that blood traitor cousin of mine, and to think he called himself a Black." His face was now as red as the blood on his pants.

After taking a few calming breathes he looked down at her and said. "Well I have my answer. Make sure you say hello to all of them for me. Avada Kedavra!" the jet of green light only needed to travel a feet or two before striking her square in the chest. The effect was instantaneous. Incantation, impact, death, it was so quick Harry blinked and it was over. After lingering there for a moment he really started to take it in, the rushing sound and wind that roared to life when he said two of the most feared words in the wizarding world, two words a wave of your wand and the target wasn't coming home for dinner, of course if your aim was good enough.

He slowly came back to his sense and looked around, the golden cage was started to slowly disappear 'I guess it got its victim'. He noticed the Death Eaters were gone and he was quickly surrounded by several blue cloaked Aurors one being a one angry looking Harold MacMillan, looking closer at the figures he noticed the rest of his team, including Tonks, oh shit, Tonks.

"Good evening everyone." Harry said stifling a laugh everyone here looked so serious and dumbfounded he had to hold it together or they might think he'd gone mad, maybe he finally had.

"Care to explain yourself Potter. There are I count two dead death eaters, we managed to capture another and the Minister of magic is dead." Asked an angry MacMillan, he just got nods and grunts of agreement from the other Aurors on site.

"Well, I got Intel from an inside source there was an attack at this site. So I sent you the message and flooed myself here, where I engaged in a duel with the deceased. The other death eater was already dead and I'm assuming that you captured the other. And the minister was alive when mine an Lestrange duel had begun." He said pointed to the one armed dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Merlins Beard!" one of the Aurors shouted. "Holy shit that's Lestrange, crazy bitch she is." Another grumbled.

"And why is she missing an arm?" asked MacMillan

"Oh, that was just part of the interrogation process." Harry said with an evil smile.

"Very well. I'll debrief you in the morning, you will come in. Your injuries seem to be already healed so for now I bid you good night." He gave Harry a look than shook his head. "I take that back, get yourself patched up. And I will see you tomorrow in my office." And with that he turned on the spot and disappeared.

He turned to see Tonks still glaring at him, he raised an eyebrow which was returned with a rather rude hand gesture before she to disappeared with a loud crack not bothering to be quit. Deciding he could make Tonks wait, that would only infuriate her even more, Harry smirked to himself before heading to St. Mungos to get his thigh fixed up. He apperated to the front desk of St. Mungos.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of the young witch sitting behind the desk. She had soft curly brown hair with a warm pale blue colored eyes, if Harry wasn't currently 'involved' with Tonks he might have had the urge to chat up this witch, but that is neither here or there.

Without looking up she mutterd the next few words. "Name please, and if you also know your injury please tell us to help further assist you in your recovery." She drawled, Harry was starting to unlike this snotty bitch less and less.

"Very well. Name is Harry James Potter. And I was hit in my leg by a severing charm, my cloak blocked most of but I know there was blood." Her eyes immediately shot up when she heard the name, widening in shock she searched his face then body looking for something Harry couldn't find out what though.

She stammered on. "Oh yes, very well Mr. Potter please go with that nurse right over there." She pointed to an older looking nurse, who had a stern look on her face that reminded her of Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter let me give you the check over, follow me to one of the free rooms. You look good enough to leave after it, so I won't try and hold you." They entered an empty room, and she motioned for Harry to sit on the medical table.

"Now I'm going to need you to disrobe." He complied wanting to get this over as soon as possible, he knew at this very moment Tonks was at home brooding over the events of the night, just waiting to explode the moment he got home. Harry removed his cloak to reveal what he was wearing underneath, to his own hilarity he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms which were soaked in the blood and ripped. He then removed his boots and t-shirt, underneath he supported a wide array of tiny cuts and bruises. He then peeled off the pajama bottoms and tossed them into the waste basket, he initially grimaced midway up his thigh between his groin and knee was a huge gash and a mangled piece of flesh absently hanging onto his thigh.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded something like 'damn near chopped his leg off' he smiled to himself, if he didn't know better that's exactly what she was trying to do. This immediately brought a frown to his face, was she right? Was he really turning dark, he had killed her in cold blood after literally cutting off her arm. He needed to reel himself in, he was losing himself in the dark arts, he wouldn't turn dark! He would gladly kill himself before winding up like Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters.

The nurse easily closed the wound, as it being technically a charm and not a curse or hex with any sort of dark magic behind it, it was rather easy to fix. After giving Harry a pain relief potion and placing a numbing charm on his thigh, Harry happily limped out of the hospital towards the apparition point. Checking his watch he realized it was 6 am, he was practically dead on his feet, thanks to the events of the past night. Mustering up some of the little energy he had left he apperated to Grimmauld place, to his horror he apperated right into ta full fledged Order meeting, no doubt taking place because of what happened. He grimaced before limping into the nearest chair and sitting down.

Lord Voldemort was not happy, he had lost his best Death Eater, surely Bellatrix was insane but what more could you ask for? The witch was deadly with a wand, one of the best second only to himself and see was completely loyal to his cause, and now she was gone. Where does that leave Potter? Clearly he has became a more respectable opponent, but how? The boy didn't even lift his wand in the atrium, I must know. He paced back and forth in front of his remaining death eaters, tonight hadn't been has success after all, yes they had got the information and eventually silenced Fudge forever, but he had lost 3 death eaters in the process. Flint the new recruit was hardly a loss, but he was a body none the less. Goyle the fool could barely stand after his first duel got himself captured when the second group arrived and finally Bellatrix, killed at the hands of Potter. Calming himself before he spoke to his faithful.

"Tonight we suffered three losses as you know." There was muttering around the large dining hall before it slowly began to die down. "Yes we lost three tonight. Young recruit Marcus Flint, and two more faithful servants Bellatrix and Goyle." There was louder muttering and fierce whispers. "It was not in vain my most faithful, we had discovered the location of our other fallen. Prepare yourselves for we will strike back! Before this hour tomorrow our brothers will be back amongst us, so mote it be!" he shouted to the roar of approval, Voldemort was not the handsome young wizard he used to be but he still new how to capture a crowd and rally the troops so to speak. Plopping himself into his chair he willed his mind closed, once again he doubted the boys skills and it cost him, next time he would kill the boy no questions asked. Now to get some more information out of Percival.

Back in the kitchen of Grimmauld place every eye in the room was on Harry while he tenderly walked over to the nearest open seat to sit down; with a smile on his face he pulled a butter beer towards himself. "What brings you all here this morning?" at that very moment several things happened at once. The Headmaster stood up to address Harry while Headwig flew through the window dropping a Daily Prophet on the table, the headlines read 'Potter slays Lestrange'. Harry had to fight back with everything he had to not burst out laughing, why though he thought? Shouldn't he be feeling sad that he just killed somebody? Nah he thought to himself, crazy witch had it coming, if there was ever anybody that deserved to be put down it was her, no doubt I saved several lives tonight. The murmuring in the room quieted down when the prophet had hit the table, they had heard that Harry was at a death eater attack but none of them knew he had killed anyone.

"Care to explain yourself Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a slightly defeated voice.

"Sure, did you bring your pensive? I don't feel like talking much, so I'll just dump the memory for everyone to see." He winked at Fred and George knowing they really wanted to see some dueling done. Dumbledore called for Fawkes his phoenix and seconds later the phoenix stood on top of the rune covered basin in the middle of the kitchen table, Harry dumped the memory and after tapping a few runes, the memory projected itself on the far wall.

The memory started with him throwing on his cloak over his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, Fred and George snickered at this, they were all wondering why he was looking back at the door, only Remus, Tonks and himself knew why. Next he sent the message to MacMillan letting him know he was going into the battle, now he stood behind the window waiting for the backup that didn't seem to be coming so he stepped outside, to say they were shocked and outraged was an understatement. Some of them could hardly watch, for one the situation didn't look good there were 6 death eaters and Voldemort standing in front of one Harry Potter, and second most of the people in the room could barely say the man's name let alone look at him. To call him a man was another topic in itself, if there ever was a definition of dark creature a picture of Lord Voldemort would most certainly accompany it. The banter between the three Harry found slightly amusing, the others did not, not even Fred and George who found most things funny weren't laughing this time. And so the duel began, after a few minutes they all gasped when they saw him struck in the thigh and collapse to one knee, he looked over to see Molly and Tonks both with tears in their eyes. The duel changed dramatically when he stood and struck back with the flame whip curse dropping Bellatrix, the next talking session Harry didn't want to watch and stepped out of the kitchen for a moment leaving them to watch the 'execution' of Bellatrix Lestrange death eater extraordinaire.

He stepped back into the kitchen to see many pale faces, Dumbledore looked like he was in another universe staring at a wall and muttering to himself, Snape looked furious for reasons unbeknownst to Harry, Molly was full blown sobbing while Tonks looked at Harry and gave him a weak reassuring smile almost as if saying I forgive you.

"Harry please take a seat." Pleaded Dumbledore, Harry complied only to satisfy his needs he was pretty much dead on his feet and didn't think he could take the Headmaster right now. "Harry, I think it would be best if you stopped this whole thing you're doing with the Aurors." Dumbledore said very seriously, Harry's face split into an ear to ear grin before he burst out laughing, to the astonishment of everyone, of course Snap had to but in.

"It appears the deceased was correct. It appears Potter has finally lost it." Snape said with a sneer causing Harry to immediately stop laughing and glare at the potions master.

"Thank you for your opinion, but I really think you should stick to your chemistry set for now. And as for you professor one that is not an option two I learned most of that stuff from the Black family library and three you can't teach someone the killing curse professor, that's a skill you're born with, don't you agree?" Harry gave his best innocent looking smile to the Headmaster.

"Harry I know you're mad and angry, but that doesn't give you right to go around executing anyone who stands in your way." Said the aged Headmaster.

"What would you know!" Harry shot back. "You sit there and judge me, you killed Grindlewald didn't you?" The Headmaster looked at him sadly and nodded. "You told me I have to kill Voldemort, so what if I off some Death Eater scum along the way, I know I won't be losing any sleep over it. As a matter of fact I think I should sign this prophet and send it to Neville, his parents got some justice tonight, or did you forget about that professor? How the woman who got what she had coming stole his parents from him, just like Voldemort did mine. Actually how did Sirius put it? "They suffered a fate worse the death".

"Harry, I am merely trying to guide you. You and you alone are the one who can defeat Lord Voldemort, you know this. It was not wise for you to head into battle by yourself against those Death Eaters." Harry mumbled something. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"He had Percy!" Harry shouted, he looked to Mrs. Weasley who was shocked to say the least. "He was torturing him for information; I could care less about Fudge and honestly if any of the Weasleys were to get captured I would want it to be him." He looked down ashamed at himself for admitting this. "But I knew that Mrs. Weasley cares about him so I went trying to save him, when I got there he was already gone or at least somewhere else." This wasn't entirely true, he went mainly for Lestrange but seeing that Percy was there he could easily use it as a backdrop.

"Harry, I understand your need to help those you care about but like I said you are our worlds only hope and I don't think you realize how important you are, you can't go into battle like this, the risk is to much."

Harry just glared at the man. "You know professor a smart man once told me something and it goes like this 'Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.' Maybe I'm just a stupid little child" Snape nodded his head at this, Harry just ingonred it wanting to finish what he said and get out of here. "Or maybe that man has just lost his way, but I know I'm going to do my part and there isn't anything you or the rest of the order can say about it." And with that Harry gave a final glare to his Headmaster before turning and heading up the stairs to his room.


	7. Paving the Way

Chapter 7. Paving The Way

Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. A few things I wanted to address, someone said my fight scenes were good, thanks to that comment but if I'm honest the best fight scenes I've ever read were definitely from Jbern and Lorddwar, Jbern has two of the best stories out there and Lorddwar has probably my favorite so props to them. I made a mistake writing chapter 6, I said Dumbledore killed Grindlewald, when in fact he didn't, my bad =).

Alone in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place Harry mulled over the events he had just gone through, Dumbledore was right and he was also wrong. He was right that Harry didn't have the right to execute somebody so violently and unforgiving as Harry had no matter who it was, if they died in combat so be it. But there lies another problem Dumbledore failing to act, failing to do what needs to be done, he lacks what it takes to kill. This leaves Harry in the grey area; he seems to be the only one side for a few Aurors willing to act, willing to do what needs to be done. Capture or kill, the thousand galleon question, Harry thought to himself, capture them and they wind back in their master's presence sooner or later, Azkaban will only stand as long as the Dementors allow it and everyone knows it, one request from Riddle and the Dementors turn the blind eye, or whatever they have in place of them and poof mass breakout from Azkaban. So there lies the problem, do we execute those instead of holding them temporarily? Harry racked his brain for a solution, even if he came up with one who would listen to him? He was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door, without waiting for a reply Tonks entered.

He looked up to see Tonks entering in her basic and in Harry's honest opinion most beautiful form, those gray eyes and he curly jet black hair, he couldn't help but smile even with all the thoughts going through his mind at the moment, just looking at her cleared his mind. She looked so innocent and insecure standing in front of him, she seemed to wilt under his gaze. He thought to himself she must seriously have some insecurity issues, but how? She was an Auror after all and a damn fine one at that, she was trained by Alastor Mad-Eye Constant Vigilance Fucking Moody! Harry really didn't want to think about his own lacking of social skills but he always knew he did, and the ones he had weren't exactly relationship skills, he had courage, and quick thinking where he needed love and caring. Where as she was one of the kindest, funniest, fun loving and not to mention prettiest witches he knew, so why so insecure? She sat down next to him on the bed

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked in a weak voice. He smiled to reassure her.

"I don't regret what I did entirely. I mean if I had to leave you behind like that again I would do it in a heartbeat." She gave him a mock glare. "The way I handled her" He sighed looking for the right words. "I don't know, I mean she deserved it. Maybe not the way I did it but she deserved to die none the less, I just feel dirty." Was the words he used to describe himself, there wasn't really a better word, he felt like the time right around Mr. Weasley's attack when he thought he was being possessed by Voldemort he felt dirty, tainted, unclean, unwanted. Tonks sensing this began her rant she had been holding in till she finally got him alone.

"Harry I was furious when I saw you on that lawn earlier I'm not going to lie to you. You scared me! I woke up getting an urgent message saying you went after a group of Death Eaters and to get to the Fudge manor as soon as possible, I care about you Harry, you know I do. So I don't know why the fuck you don't trust me!" her voice rose and broke at this statement, Harry could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes, oh how he hated when they got emotional. He had to really focus on his occlumency at this point, Harry was by no means a pushover and would stand up for himself or his friends at a moment's notice but right now he knew he just needed to take it. He would do this, for her, she needed to get his out. "I don't trust people easily Harry and you should know that by now, I don't let most people see the real me for fear of rejection. I haven't had the easiest life and I'm confident enough to say neither have you, so I understand where your coming from. I want to trust you Harry and I want you to trust me."

Harry just sat there racking his brain for a solution, he for the life of himself could not come up with one so he just went for it. "Tonks, you said you had an idea wasn't easy and you were right, " He sighed and looked around the room, as if trying to find the answers amongst the walls "I grew up treated no better than a house elf, a fucking house elf I cooked, cleaned did chores all day everyday and got shit for it except beatings, hand me downs and more beatings. I grew up thinking my mother was a good for nothing whore and my father a drunk who got them both killed." Tonks was shocked at this, she knew from what Dumbledore said the boys relatives weren't exactly fond of him but, this was just awful. He went on" they called me freak, and boy I honestly didn't even know my name till I started going to school, that was one of the happiest days of my life when I found out I had a real name." he gave a grim chuckle before going on. "Part of me always knew I was different, one time I grew my hair back after a dreadful haircut I received. Another time I accidently apperated to the top of a roof while getting chased, of course I had no idea what this was. They knew what is was of course, but they didn't tell me until Hagrid finally came and rescued me from them on my 11th birthday, you wonder why I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, this is the reason. He condemned me to 10 awful years and a summer every year since, I've had enough of it. I'm serious when I say this if he tries anything on me Tonks I'll kill him." He said in the most serious and deadly voice Tonks had ever heard him use.

"Harry" she said barely above a whisper "he was just trying to do what was right, keep you safe."

"Safe." He gave a derisive snort. "If you call that safe, then you're just as insane as he is. I would rather have lived with a pack of werewolves then those people, and for that I can't and will never forgive him. I'm Harry fucking Potter, any home in our world would have gladly taken me and treated me better than their own, but no I have to be treated like a slave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad." He shushed her, she already had tears streaming down her face, and he was pretty sure that these weren't the last tears he would be seeing today. "I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself now that you've opened up so to speak." He nodded "well I had a good childhood growing up for the most part, I was just starting to come into my abilities and it was pretty hard to control so I grew up without many friends. My mother was disowned by the Blacks you see so we had to live in the muggle world cause she was a target of them, trying to make a message out of her. The muggle world wasn't that bad, except for the fact that I couldn't have non magical friends seeing that my hair would change color on its own sometimes. I got really good at controlling it for the most part by the time I entered Hogwarts, I thought it was cool that I could do it. Boy was I wrong, the girls hated me because I could be as pretty as they all wished to be. The boys all wanted to get in my pants, I was hated on all sides to say the least, I thought by finally going to somewhere I "belonged" I would have friends, I was wrong. Sure I had a few friends but it wasn't anything like I had hoped, so I studied and studied getting the best marks I could, which only made them hate me more. And that's the lonely history of Nymphadora Tonks, in a nutshell." She gave him a watery smile. Harry reached out to cup her cheek with his hand and wiped away the tears lingering on her face.

"Should I tell my depressing Hogwarts career so far?" she chuckled then nodded. "Well 1st year, most people were in love with me. Harry Potter the boy who lived finally comes to Hogwarts. And it was fine, I made the house team and won our first two games, then I got caught later after curfew and lost almost 200 points, you learn how fast some people will turn on you after something like that, then me Ron and Hermoine save the stone and wound up winning the house cup, they loved us again. Second year everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, once again I was hated. 4th year everyone and I mean literally everyone side for Hermoine thought I put my name in the cup, my best friend turned his back on me, thanks to jealousy. They all came around eventually, I guess most figured I couldn't do it and the others were just jealous I got it and they didn't. Now last year, you pretty much know the deal, everyone thinks you're crazy, deranged and unstable. What made last year worse was the idea of being mind fucked by Riddle every night, whether it be intentional or not, just the thought of it almost every night I went to sleep I was seeing into his head." He shivered a little "And a few months later you're the only chance against an unstoppable force and everyone is hoping they didn't fuck it up to bad. So you know what, I'm going to be the boy who lived, the chosen one or whatever they're calling me. I'm going to use the shit out of people who need me, I'm done being used by the media, or the ministry. I already had this talk with Lupin about running away and leaving Riddle to take over, but I know I couldn't do that so I'm going to face him, eventually." He finished with a loud sigh plopping his head onto the pillow behind himself.

Tonks plopped next to him putting her head sideways on his bicep and snuggled closer to him. "You can do all that. But for me just be, Harry." He smiled at what she said and muttered before falling asleep.

"Just Harry"

Both awoke around noon, thanks to the very annoyed and worried house elf. The eventually gave in and went downstairs to have lunch, to their surprise and not exactly horror, but definitely unwelcomed although he wouldn't tell her was Molly Weasley. Seeing Harry she immediately guided him into an empty seet next to Lupin and stacked his plate with sandwiches and a large glass of pumpkin juice. Lupin was the first to speak, besides Molly's eating orders.

"So you want to talk about last night."

"Not really, I felt worse when I saw Cedric die. She deserved it, it was righteous in my book. I can't wait to see the Ministers face after our meeting." His face fell a little before he let out a chuckle "I almost forgot Fudge got offed last night. So Mr. Moony, you know politics and such, who do you think will be the next Minister?" harry asked waving a sandwich.

Stifling a laugh Lupin answered. "I'd say Amelia Bones, from what I've heard she's fair and will take this war very serious. Her brother was in the order during the first war, he was killed. So she I doubt she would take Voldemort lightly, shes the right person for the job, why do you ask? I never figured you one for politics."

"Well seeing as she knows the prophecy, don't worry she's under oath not to tell anything, and she knows I'm the only one that can win the war, I figure I might have to use the ole Potter charm a little." He said with his most innocent look. Lupin just raised an eyebrow. "Well for one, I'm definetly not going to Azkaban for offing Lestrange even if I used an unforgiveable and second I promise you I will try and get you some help with your furry little problem." Harry said with a serious look on his face. "I'm getting Umbridge's law revoked, you know the anti-werewolf legislation and if she isn't thrown in Azkaban for what she did to me they're going to have problems on their hand, I'll kill her myself."

Tonks came down a few minutes later, deciding that she should take a shower first before eating, switching places Harry left her to eat and went to take a shower, openly showing his affection for her would draw unwanted questions from Mrs. Weasley so he gave her his most seductive wink he could, causing her to giggle. Twenty minutes later Harry entered the kitchen wearing his Auror robes and essentials ready to head out.

"Mac wanted me to come in tomorrow but I'm feeling fine and we have…things to discuss. Tonks you can wait here, I'll go by myself, I'm a big boy after all." And with that he turned to the fire place, threw down his flew powder and said the words "The Ministry of Magic." He turned to Lupin and asked a question, he wasn't exactly serious though. "Do you think if I said Voldemort's hideout it would take me there?" Lupin just laughed shaking his head; Harry enjoyed talking to someone who didn't flinch at the name.

Turning into the fireplace I disappear with a swoosh, moments later I'm standing in the atrium. Walking towards the lift I see Kingsley and give him a friendly nod, I make my way through the maze of cubicles and finally am at the office of one Harold MacMillan, he is not the only one of their at the moment. As I enter I see the look of shock on the three faces Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and my Commander so to speak. He just smiled; they sure weren't expecting the chosen one from the looks on their faces.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said shaking the three people in the room's hand. "Sorry for the surprise Mac, I felt like getting up and about and decided it would be a good choice to come here and get this 'matter' settled."

"Now Potter" said Scrimgeour, Harry didn't know much about the guy. Honestly all he knew was that he was head of the Aurors and Tonks and Kingsley told him stories about how he always had his head up his ass asking them if they made any progress on the Black case. He was a tool just like Fudge. "As I wasn't there at the battle yesterday, I think me and Amelia would be glad to have you enlighten us on what happened yesterday." He said with a smug look on his face. Amelia Bones just nodded, like with Scrimgeour Harry didn't know much about her. Dumbledore as well as most of the order told him about her, they all said she was one hell of a witch, supposed to be the closest thing to Dumbledore and Voldemort and that's saying something, no doubt they could both take her but with that said she just demanded respect. Not to mention if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't even have a wand right now, she was fair and had done was she thought was right and for that I applaud her.

He nodded and brought out a shrunken pensive from his back pocket, I'm sad to see Sirius go but Merlin the Black's were loaded, a pensive is around the same price as a firebolt and they just happened to have an extra lying around in the library. Good thing Dung didn't get his greedy paws on it. Placing an enlargement charm on the pensive after setting it on the desk he dropped the memory in and motioned for them to join, Harry didn't really feel like watching it but he liked to see the reaction on peoples face when they saw Riddle for the first time, you can really judge a person's character that way. He watched again the banter between himself and Voldy, not really paying attention to the memory but more to Bones than anyone else. He knew he would rather support her in the media then Scrimgeour and he planned on telling in due time, he knew he could probably get Dobby the house elf to become Minister for magic if he went to the papers, but what would that due? He didn't want a tool, he wanted someone who would do the right thing and not be pushed around ie Fudge or Scrimgeour, he needed Bones to become minister. Bones seemed ok with the memory, all three gazed at him hard looking for what Harry suspected as signs of weakness, he showed none, no fear of going to Azkaban for the curses he used and no remorse for what he had done. If you look closely you can see when the Aurors wound up on scene and can see what looked like Rolle execute Fudge.

With the memory over the exited and all took seats around the desk, Harry slightly chuckled inside of his head at the sight, all three of them on the other side ganging up on him like it was going to work, they think of him as some 15 year old kid with some skill. No he's a 15 year old man with skill who isn't going to pushed around and knows he has the upper hand, call me conceded but I know what I want, I know what I have and I know what I'm going to do.

"I'll start off this merry conversation. I know I can't change the wizardly world or even the way of life, but I am not fighting for the rights of purebloods and blood supremacists, I'm doing this for my friends and people I care about. With that said, I would also like to add I take of those who take care of me." He said with a glance a Madam Bones.

She was the one who spoke of first, not much but it was a start. "What exactly do you mean Harry?"

"First I would like to show my support for you to become Minister of Magic, if that is alright with you Madam Bones, you were fair to me last year when most in the Wizengamot would have sided with Fudge and snapped my wand. I'm not doing this because I want favors, I honestly just want a minister who knows what they're doing and won't give in like Fudge." Everyone in the room was shocked by this, everyone but Harry of course, he had gone over this conversation in his head several times. "I also want Umbridge tossed in the smallest, dirtiest and while the Dementors are still there, dementor infested cell at Azkaban. I will provide whatever proof you need to do it, whether that is veritaserum, eye witnesses or pensive memories. Next I want my godfather Sirius Black pardoned, he was a good man who died for our cause after spending 12 years of his life in Azkaban, once again I will provide proof to his innocence. Also I would like the werewolf legislation to be scrapped, and any other halfbreed laws which make harder for my friends to gain jobs. I'll try and be fair to all races but I will understand if you can't do the same for goblins or vampires, but! I expect it to be taken away from veelas and werewolves at the very least, a good man Remus Lupin, the best damn DADA teacher I've ever had can't even get a fucking job because of your laws! The man if fighting for the light while nearly every other werewolf or in general "Dark Creature" is fighting for Voldemort, why you ask? Because he is their only hope as I am yours, he tells them they will be free when he wins and if I'm honest with myself and I was a vampire I'd be stupid not to join him. Now to my next idea, we need to do something about the Dementors, you all know they are working for Voldemort, believe it or not but there will come a day when they are all gone, mark my words. As much as I don't like the man Dumbledore was right about nearly everything last year and of course Fudge having his head so far up his ass ignored him. I'm not going to even pretend to know what to do about them, and since it was his idea I suggest we ask for his council as well, that is all I can think of for now."

Now it was Scrimgeour's turn to speak. "And what makes you think that were going to just give into your every demand boy? Maybe the prophecy is wrong, maybe Dumbledore will be able to defeat him."

Harry smirked at this, he was waiting for this dumbass to make this exact statement. "I see it as two ways, maybe a year or so from now there will be two scenarios. One you will be on your hands and knees kissing my arse thanking me for saving you all, or you will be on your hands and knees kissing Voldermort's bony, pale, disgusting arse begging for mercy and wishing you had listened to me. The prophet, as much as I despise them knows already. They may not have heard the prophecy but they get the jist. Who else has stood up to him besides me and Dumbledore? While the rest of you people can't even say his fucking name, you expect someone else to defeat him. When I leave here I'm going to make a statement to the prophet this statement is going to sound something like this. I am giving my full support to Madam Amelia Bones, not Rufus Scrimgeour" he shot the man a nasty look "and I may even throw some cheap shots at He-who-must-not-be-named. That will hopefully invoke some sort of hope or at least dampen the fear that is on the country now."

"Harry, I believe we will be able to provide you with these demands, maybe not as fast as you would like but soon hopefully. The pardoning of you godfather and imprisonment of Umbridge can be done as fast as possible, the laws will take a little while longer to be taken away, as they have to be passed amongst the Wizengamot, it should not be that hard though. And for your use of the Unforgiveables I belive we can pardon you as well, since you were in a life or death situation." Harry nodded before speaking.

"That is another thing, I would like you to reinstate the law Barty Crouch Sr. implemented years ago, allowing Aurors to kill and not capture any marked death eaters, and allow the use of the unforgiveables. I being an Auror after all will feel a lot safer out there. I say this now because its either this, or you're going to have to keep pardoning me. I have no interest in capturing death eaters so they can be freed. I don't plan on torturing them for information but if that is required then so be it. What are you thoughts?" they all looked at his gobsmacked here was a 15 year old boy, soon to be 16 telling them straight to their faces that he planned on using deadly curses in the future and didn't care if they allowed them or not.

"I will see what we can do, since the former minister was killed I believe we will be able to get the law passed, with some provisions of course. I don't want Aurors walking down Diagon Alley striking down anyone in black robes." Harry smirked at this remembering the three death eaters in Kncokturne alley. "What's so funny?"

"Me and another Auror from our team, capture three death eaters in an alley near Diagon, if I had known you were going to allow the three unforgiveable's I wouldn't have stunned them." He said with a wicked grin. "If that is all I would like to leave and get home." They all stood and shook once more, Madam Bones and Harry heading towards the atrium together, ready for whatever.

The daily prophet the next morning nearly made Harry cry tears of joy

_Harry Potter and the Ministry vs. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by Rita Skeeter. Entire interview with Harry Potter and Madam Amelia Bones inside on next page. Be warned the use of the name Voldemort will be used several times._

_I sat down with Harry Potter and Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE in her office after they graciously allowed me an interview with the pair, after seeing them enter the atrium of the ministry together. So we sat down and I asked the boy who live the question my fans and readers all wanted to know _

"_Harry are you in fact the chosen one?"_

"_You may call me whatever you want. As far as I am concerned I'm Harry James Potter"_

_Knowing that I wasn't going to get a real answer I decided to move ahead so I asked him why was here and did it have anything to do with his killing of one Bellatrix Lestrange. He went on to claim he was cleared of all charges, seeing as it was a life or death situation and that after viewing several pensive memories, that Mrs. Lestrange was the one that initiated the use of the unforgiveables, and seeing as it was a proper Wizard/Witch duel he had every right to defend himself. After we cleared up that controversy he went on to tell us a little more about himself, to say Mr. Potter is a selfless and brave person is an understatement. I was shocked when Harry told me one of his closest friend was a werewolf and that he would not fight this war unless the dark creature acts were all removed, harry said and I quote "I'm not fighting this war for just humans and by that I mean purebloods, I'm doing this for muggle-borns, centaurs, werewolves, elves, goblins and any other so called lesser creature that his been wronged by witches and wizards." He also went on to call a house elf named Dobby his friend, strange one this Harry Potter, maybe he is deranged but his heart is in the right place. So I asked him another question_

"_Harry why are you here with Madam Bones?" he went on to give his full loyalty and support to the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He also went on to say that she was fair and just at his trial last year, and that spoke a lot about her incorruptible character. And if my predictions are correct, she will be on the fast track for minister._

_Towards the end of the interview he talked about his personal life, and we got to the subject of his godfather who was pardoned just that day. Thanks to a veritaserum testimony convicted mass murdered Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges, and believed to be dead Peter Pettigrew was stripped of his order of merlin and to be capture on sight, as he is a member of the terrorist organization known as the 'Death Eaters', I asked Harry's opinion on these people and he had a very convincing statement._

"_I will show them as much mercy as they have shown me, my friends, and family which is none. If I see a dark mark or white mask I will attack, and that goes Voldemort, I hope he gets this prophet from one of his servants, I'm coming for you Tom, oh and this is to everyone out there fighting for blood superiotry Voldemort, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was a half blood like myself. Oh yes, Leader of the death eaters isn't even a pureblood, sure he was the heir of slitherin but his father wasn't even magical a common muggle. So back to the point I was trying to make, do not fear him, or his name. Sure he make look like disgustingly transfigured snake person but I guess that's what enough dark magic will do to you, like I was saying he is just a wizard, if a one year old baby could defeat him I shouldn't have much trouble now should I? I mean think of the logic he should be kissing the hem of my robe right now, begging for mercy."_

_These were very strong words coming from a boy who is still attending Hogwarts, if his confidence is measured as closely as his skill He-who-must-not-be-named doesn't stand a chance, this has been Rita Skeeter and I thank you my humble readers, till the next time._

To say that this article shocked the Wizardly world was an understatement, Harry walked down Diagon Alley the next day just to see some reactions and people were practically watering from the mouth at the sight of him, thanking him profusely for something he hadn't even done yet, and to be honest wasn't even sure he could do. But a little hope goes a long way. Today was Friday now and the pieces were falling in place day by day. The day after the prophet had been released Sirius had already been pardoned, albeit to late but it was something. And Umbridge had already been shipped off to Azkaban to await her trial; they weren't taking any chances and did exactly as Harry asked. Thursday had brought the biggest surprise, since most of the Wizengamot had now feared Harry almost as much as the Dark Lord himself they had not only revoked the Dark Creatures act but they had insisted that Harry take his rightful place on the Wizengamot, being from a noble family and all, but he decided against it instead letting Remus John Lupin have the spot instead, some were angry being he was a werewolf, but honestly there wasn't much anything anyone could do right now. Friday brought the biggest change, Madam Amelia Bones was moved up to Interim minster of magic and was to be sworn in on Saturday in front of the Wizengamot and Harry was to be there.

All had not gone well though the papers didn't print it, trying to uphold the good mood that was circling. They prophet severely downplayed the disappearance of Percy and since the murder of 4 Aurors, it wasn't said why they were killed but Harry knew why. He was told too late that the secret cache of prisoners had been freed, containing all the Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries and a few more stranglers caught along the way. It was a blow, but things were looking up no matter you looked at it.

Tonight there was an order meeting to discuss the current situation and it seemed to be going even better from the orders point of view. Not only had Harry brough nearly all the wizards the light side of the table but by giving his sworn spot on the Wizengamot to a half breed, he gained the respect from all creatures around the world. Almost the moment the news had spread the werewolves that Lupin had been trying to talk to demanded they speak to him, seeing this as an opportunity Lupin went and the werewolves made piece. They had gave their oath that they would stay out of this war, unless called upon and if called upon they would fight for no one but Harry James Potter, not Dumbledore, not the ministry of magic but him, they said he had showed them compassion that no one else ever had and they were forever in his debt, and that they would send word to the clans as a gift. And this is how Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place with the largest grin plastered on his face.

"We call this meeting today to listen to what everyone had to say. To say things are going well, brings a genuine smile to my face and we have most of this thanks to Harry and Remus whose work with the werewolves have payed off." Said Dumbledore smiling widely. Remus stood.

"Most of them have decided that they will either stay out of the war, or if called upon fight for Harry." Harry smiled while the rest of the room looked slightly confused. "They are not fighting for anyone but Harry, he showed them that not all wizards are cruel and can be trusted. In return for the laws getting passed giving them rights, they were gave their devotion to Harry's cause whatever that may be. They also allowed us free reign to bring in any of their kind that have ties already to Voldemort, mainly Greyback's pack, the leader of the clan we talked to Archibald gave of his word he would send word to the other clans who were undecided. Some already decided to stay with the Dark Lord as Greyback and his pack has, he is wanted for murder anyway so the chances of him join the light were slim to none."

"Thank for that Remus, Severus any word?" Snape stood up sneering around the room and especially at Harry.

"The Dark Lord is planning something, he is angry with the boy." He said shooting Harry a filthly glare "he was extremely angry and took most of the inner circle to keep him from storming the ministry-"

"Should of let him get the rest of his death eaters killed." Harry cut in

"As I was saying, he is planning something. If I had to bet on something I would say he is going to attack the Minister possibly tomorrow. It seems the most likely, the Dark Lord is one for theatrics and I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked, he has told no one but Lucius and Dolohov about the upcoming attack and the fighters will be chosen the day of. So even if I am selected I will not be able to send word, be prepared for the worse." Snape said sitting down.

The rest of the meeting went by uneventful and Harry headed upstairs. Tonks and he hadn't had much time to themselves lately with people coming and going through Headquarters the past couple of days. They were able to sneak a few kisses here and there but Harry wanted, no needed more and had a feeling Tonks felt the same way when she said to meet him in their room after the meeting and everyone left. So now he sat in his pajamas and shirt waiting for Tonks to arrive. The minute the meeting ended Harry had said he was going to bed, tomorrow being a long day and all and it was already 10pm at night, he was a growing boy after all. So he had left after exchanging knowing looks with Tonks signaling her to join him as soon as possible, what happened next he was completely unprepared for.

_-=Lemon Warning-Lemon Warning-Lemon Warning-Lemon Warning=-_

Tonks entered the room with a grin plastered to her face, Harry wasn't exactly sure what made the pretty metamorph so happy. A few things caught his attention one she was her natural self, two she was smiling widely, three she was making her way towards him and four she was undressing. "Oh" was all Harry could say when he noticed her toss her cloak onto the floor, her t shirt she had been wearing quickly joined the pile. Harry barely had time to react before she threw literally threw herself at him, her lips smashing against his in a fierce kiss, it took Harry a moment to respond but he got the idea. They broke apart after this intense kissing session caused for a breather. "Anything special happening Tonks?" harry asked with an amused grin, he knew Tonks and himself haven't had much time to themselves lately but this wasn't in her playbook.

She stared at him for a moment before she started to blush, Harry had no idea what was going on, oh if he only knew what she was thinking at the moment. And then all of a sudden she unclasped her bra, Harry's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Well?" she said, well, Harry thought well what? Then it hit him once again like a ton of bricks, she thinks she's ugly or not good enough in some twisted way. He tore his gaze away from her bare chest to see her staring intently at him with one of the worse blushes he had ever seen, he smiled at her before talking.

"Tonks I don't know what to say," He said causing her to look slightly dejected and worried. "I mean you're funny, smart, courageous, loyal, clumsy, and completely gorgeous." This made her blush worse, but he knew it was a good kind of blush, if that made sense. He put both his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, she wrapped both her arms around his waist before burying her face into his neck, he pulled back slightly before placing a light kiss on her lips as if asking if she wanted to continue, she gently straddled him sitting directly in front of him in his lap. She grinned before pulling off his shirt he was wearing, immediately when the shirt popped off his head his eyes as if by an unknown force made its way to her breast. This wasn't the first pair he had ever seen but they were by far the nicest, when he had seen Parvati's he had only been 14 which was only 1 year from what he was now, but if he was honest with himself it seemed like a lifetime. There wasn't any Voldemort yet and Sirius was still alive, he still had a somewhat pleasant future, no prophecy, no war on the horizon, when Moody or the man said he had a good chance at becoming an Auror he took it to heart, thinking about becoming after he left Hogwarts, after he had a chance to live not during the next summer, life was easy.

Brining himself out of his mental funk and back to the beautiful woman in front of him it made him think, that's the difference woman, he was with a woman right now. She may act like she's still attending Hogwart's but when she was serious she was as stern as McGonagall and her body, Parvarti was still a girl when they had had sex and he remembered that encounter all to well. He was still glaring at Cho and Cedric that night at the Yule ball when Parvati must had dragged him towards Gryffindor tower, the funny thing was they had somehow got lost and found themselves in the Room of Requirement. Of course Harry had no idea what it was but it was a welcome escape, thinking about how the room works brings back a different view of the night. Parvati had been practically begging Harry to ask her to the dance when he hought about it, she hadn't left his side all night even when she saw he wasn't going to dance, even when that guy asked her. She wanted Harry all to herslelf. Now onto the room, had they made a mistake or had she already known about the room?

Even the room itself, it was a bedroom, not a common room or a place to just hang out but a bedroom, he should have known things were going to take a turn for the worse when she dragged him to the bed and disrobed. He'd admit she was pretty but that's as far as he would go, she was nothing compared to Tonks, she had a nice face and that is around the area where her beauty ended. And the sex was dreadful, not only were they both virgins at the time but it took them a few minutes to get situated and going. The worse had been the hymen; he could see tears in her eyes and thought he was going to get kicked out of Hogwart's for something, he had asked Hermoine afterwards and had been introduced to the anatomy of a woman and the concept of having your period. But yes the sex, when he was finally spent he hadn't even really catered to her needs, he honestly thought that was how it was supposed to be, he thought that she was satisfied with a broken hymen and honestly so did she. They were only fourth years after all, the rest of the night went by casually and Harry even got himself somewhat of a rep that night, Parvati had obviously told Lavender who told every other girl in Gryffindor about Harry and Parvati's escapade.

Now the next time he had sex, which was with Cho went much better. After being horrified to learn he did it mostly wrong he was given lessons so to speak from Sirius, Lupin and the twins. He and Ron had been ever grateful to learn the tips of the trade from the pro's so to speak, Ron having not had the chance yet to lose his dignity was more happy about the lessons, which mainly consisted of them telling Harry how wrong he was and sink deeper into depression, all in good fun though, if there was one upside to these lessons it had to beat that Mrs. Weasley or Hermoine hadn't caught wind of them, if either had Harry would have never gone back. Now when he and Cho finally had their special night coincidently in the Room of Requirement after that fateful snog under the Missile toe. The sex was so much better, not only had Harry's lessons payed off but it turns out Cedric had been her first champion so to speak. It made Harry immensely proud to know he could make a woman orgasm, sure it took him a while and all but it was better than breaking the hymen, getting yourself off and running away. Of course it wasn't the way heed expected to happen, to go from having the girl sobbing about her dead ex-boyfriend to snogging you. Harry remembered it vividly he had just finished kissing her and was trying to leave when she grabbed his arm and turned her around, when he spotted the bed in the corner. That time had gone so well they had even had sex on a few more occasions, once in the prefects bathroom and twice more in the Ror, until that fateful date at Madame Pudifoots, but that's the past, it was all leading up till this fateful night, or that's the way Harry liked to think about it.

Back in the real world Tonks was starting to get a little worried Harry had been staring at her chest for about a minute now without saying or doing a thing, Tonks being a virgin herself was wondering where to go from here, she wasn't sure if Harry was but figured he wasn't being who he was and all, she just hoped that after all this he wouldn't kick her to the curb and go tell his mates about shagging himself a metamorph, no Harry wouldn't do that he was to sweet. She was deep in thought herself when he broke the silence. "You sure? We don't have to do this, it's completely up to you." She nodded before rolling away and moving to remove her pants. He also removed his bottoms revealing himself in his boxers, which were also sporting a growing erection that would need to be satisfier soon.

Seeing how nervous she was Harry leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, hoping he would be able to calm her nerves. While this was going on he was slowly pulling down her pants which if he didn't know better was the first time she had ever taking them off. Harry almost wet himself when he saw her knickers, they were jet black like her bra was and much like his hair and right in the middle was an emerald colored lightning bolt shaped design. He looked up to see her smiling but still blushing. "Do I even want to know?"

"I found them in Diagon alley. They're the Harry Potter edition. Top seller." Tonks squeaked out, Harry thought to himself I wonder if Ginny has a pair, maybe I should get some for Ron and Hermoine he thought.

Not even bothering to take them off he plunged his right hand into them and went to work, sliding her folds apart with two fingers and plunging one inside, while his right hand was at work his left hand was gently squeezing and kneeding her right breast causing her to moan at the attention he was giving her. Seeing she was almost in heaven he brought his mouth to her other breast nearly driving over the edge. Hearing her start to pant and moan louder he made his move he stopped everything and using both hands removed her now soaking wet knickers then his own boxers. He placed himself right above her positioning himself at her entrance with his rock hard member. "Ready?" he asked and recived an enthusiastic nod in return, he had got her so hot and wet she would of said yes if Severus Snape was on top of her right now. He grabbed his wand and waved it at her abdomen muttering something Tonks hadn't heard of, how stupid was she it was the contraceptive charm, it would give them at least 8 hours of risk free sex so to speak.

He pushed in slowly marveling at how tight and wet she was, the friction was almost too much. He entered deeper and met a, barrier, his eyes widened in recognition. He gulped before speaking, not entirely trusting his voice in this current situation. "You…you're a virgin?" she smile shyly and nodded her head, he couldn't belive it, Nymphadora Tonks, a fucking virgin. He wasn't one to make rumors, but this was honestly the last person he would suspect, I mean she's a metamorph they can be anyone, obviously guys were probably lining up at her door for a chance to get a piece. Breaking though his mental discussion with himself once more he asked her again and received a nod, her probed a little harder and she winced, the deed was done. Sinking slowly deeper into her he withdrew slightly, allowing her to relax her muscles and accept his throbbing cock. A slow thrust and she responded, drawing him back into her, she was panting harder but she was enjoying it. Slowly he set the rhythm of his thrusts, meeting her hips as she started to push back sending him deeper inside each time hitting her with a new wave of pleasure. The pleasure was intense and he knew he couldn't last much longer, he didn't know if she was naturally tight or her subconscious was making her body do this to increase the pleasure for both of them, he would have to ask her later, although it wouldn't be that suprising seeing as she is a virgin and isn't worn out so to speak.

He knew he was close and he could feel her growing closer, she had nearly been there before he entered her so it should happen soon. He started stroking faster and more forceful and could tell she liked it, drawing out more moans and groans she was digging her nails into his back he knew there would be marks but didn't bother to stop as he pressed harder into her he looked into her eyes to see a look of passion and pleasure mixed with lust, she blinked and grew tense clenching her eyes shut he felt her shudder and clamp down on him still inside her, riding out her orgasm this pushed him over as he pushed through and with his final strokes finally releasing inside of her, a few more thrusts and it was over.

Rolling off her he pulled her towards his chest and gently stroked her body while kissing the top of her head. "Well?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"That was amazing." She said still trying to calm her breathing.

"So, the great Harry Potter was your first eh?" he said trying to ease her back into the land of the living, he looked down and could see she was starting to come around.

She nodded. "Guys and some ambitious girls were always trying to get into my pants but I would have none of it, I knew one day Harry Potter would sweep me off my feet." She said smirking up at him, this was partially true, as every girl from the age of 5 to 40 wanted to marry Harry Potter.

"It was my honor Nymphadora." He said using her long tabooed name, she made no protest, how could she? This man, not boy had just showed her the best night of her life. Not only had he saved her life before but he was the most caring and thoughtful person she knew, he hadn't asked her for this, he hadn't even asked her to change he accepted her for what she was, who she was and if he wanted to call her moron she would object. She already knew how she felt about him and wanted to say it, she wanted so badly to say the three words but didn't want to be rejected, he wouldn't though she could tell. Even if he didn't say it he wouldn't be rude, unthoughtful or hurtful at all. "Harry?" he looked down smiling at her, she bit her lip nervously mustering up all her courage. "I…love you." She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Harry froze, did she really just say what he thinks he heard? The one thing he always wanted to hear from probably the person it meant the most from, sure any girl would tell him the words but hey didn't mean anything but this was Tonks, she meant what she said. She had let him take her virginity when any guy in the world would probably pay to have a go at her, he blink a few times trying to hold back the tears, no he would cry in front her, god damnit he could feel a few leaving his eyes, he pulled her tighter into his embrace, she had her answer. "Thank you, that's all I've ever wanted to hear from someone in my life, and have it mean something. I love you Nymphadora Tonks." He said moving in for another slow kiss trying to show her how much she meant to him. They slowly and reluctantly broke apart.

"Harry, I wanted this to happen because, well I'm nervous. You heard Snape, they're planning something and I can just feel something is going to go wrong tomorrow, please be careful, for me." She said almost pleading him to be careful.

"I will. Just make sure you're not worrying about me tomorrow. Take care of yourself, I don't know what I'd do if I lose you to now, I've got nobody but you. Sure I have my friends but they never showed me happiness and love like you have, so you take care of yourself and I'll to the same. Deal?" she nodded into his chest trying to hide the tears, he kissed the top of her head again. "now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow and need our rest, good night love." She murmured a resonse but didn't register it before nodding off.


	8. THe Battle of

Chapter 8. The Battle of….

Harry awoke slightly confused; he was naked and not alone in his bed. He had grown accustomed to Tonks in his bed, but this past week several people were staying at headquarters, which made it impossible for them to sleep together, unless being found out. So having her here was a welcome feeling, next was the nude part. The past night came flooding back to him in an instant bringing a large grin to his face three words that can change someone's entire perspective on life, he finally had someone who loved him, he finally had something worth fighting for. Of course he had his friends, but they were one in ten, common, Tonks on the other hand was one in a million and not just saying that because she's a metamorhpmagus. She was special in every sense of the word, Harry looked down to see he pressed firmly against his chest snoozing. He started peppering her face with kisses to wake her up, eventually she did, and much like Harry remembered the night before bringing a smile to her face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a cheeky smile.

Her smile, if possible got even wider. "Good morning handsome, are you ready for today?" she asked, bringing him back to reality.

He nodded. "Just be ready, they're planning an attack. If I were them I would do it today, to send a message. Are there any ways out of the ministry in case of emergency?"

She scrunched up her face in concentration thinking hard. "The floos in the atrium is the only definite way out. There are apparition points on every floor, of course you have to be keyed in, but anybody can apperate away from those points. Now Portkey's, there is no way for someone to enter the Ministry by that method. And I guess the only way out is the same with the apparition point's, so pretty much haul ass to an emergency exit." He nodded grimly, this just didn't seem safe, limited ways to get out and almost a ninety percent chance of an attack happening today.

"I'm going to floo to Bones house and tell her my ideas, get some food and I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick peck before getting out of bed and moving to get dressed.

"Looking good." She said whistling, he just chuckled before putting on his gear, he had grown accustomed to the armor so to speak. It was bulky as one might think, the skin tight layer was comfortable and highly resistant to minor jinxes and the dragonhide cloak was the mid to higher level curses, if he was honest shield charms weren't necessary, the cloak turned most attacks to the equivalent of being hit by a bludgeoner, dull and slightly painful. He gave her a thin smile before heading downstairs. He made his way down stairs to a packed kitchen full of order members. One member missing was Severus Snape. He cleared his throat.

"Today is going to be a big day, and I'm positive there is going to be an attack. My guess is at the ministry, even with all the Aurors and hit wizards on station I'm not sure. I mean if Voldemort is planning an attack he knows were going to be on guard so he must have something up his sleeve, be ready. I'm going to the Minister's house right now. She has given clearance already to the order to act as extra guards so to speak, so if you could lend a hand and help. I have these badges from the Minister." He started handing bright pink badges to everyone, these were to distinguish civilians from the security so to greeted most people there before slipping away to use the floo, he found himself sprawled out on the floor in front of one Susan Bones.

"Harry?" she asked slighty confused.

"Yes. Is you're aunt around, I really need to speak to her, its urgent." He replied, she nodded then ran up the stairs, a few minutes later a elegantly robbed Amelia Bones enter the living room. "Minister." He said with a grin on his face, she simply laughed.

"Harry, is they're something wrong?"

"I was just at my home, where the Order was having a meeting and Snape wasn't present, he told us that Voldemort was planning an attack and that he wouldn't let any details slip before the moment of, and it just happens he isn't at a meeting today." She nodded understanding what he was trying to say. "I was wondering is their anyway to lift the portkey and apparition wards on the ministry. Not in of course but out, to get you and the civilians and other non trained members. I gave out the badges you gave me aswell, we got about 20 more bodies to use now."

"What about you Harry?" asked Susan Bones. Harry just smiled pointing to his patch, he eyes widened in recognition.

"Susan I am the fearless leader of the D.A. I fear no one." He said with a lop sided grin, no one caught it but if anyone was paying attention they would have noticed it called it the D.A and not Dumbledore's army, Harry was little by little separating himself from the Headmaster, becoming his own man.

"I believe it can be done. We can't afford to bring them all down but I can have the ward stones removed. I've seen them myself, very powerful wards indeed. I'll have someone remove exit wards, and send a memo to every employee." The minister replied. "I want to thank you Harry for all that you have done." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Minister, I'll be leaving now. Remember you're the bloody minister so at the first sign of danger haul arse." He said grinning he shook both Bones' hands before using the floo back to Grimmauld place, were he relayed the message to everyone in the room. It was good having a competent Minister, or interim minister, she was actually working with the Order and not trying to ruin plans. Not giving them free reign of course, but allowing us to be honorary Hit wizards so to speak. Sitting down for breakfast, I honestly felt like I was going to a funeral, today should be exciting, inducting a new Minister of Magic, changing the tide undoing what Fudge did. But instead I find myself looking around thinking to myself who are we going to lose.

Lord Voldemort was in a good mood today, his past week had been horrible yes but today was going to be spectacular, murder on the grandest of stages, the middle of Diagon alley. If Lord Voldemort wasn't so partial to the killing curse he would let all the mud bloods and blood traitors blood fill the alley, but as stated they're was just a certain allure to that violent shade of green striking down a foe and ripping soul from body. He would make sure to let everyone get a good look at the most powerful wizard in the world, the think the boy is their savior, they're fools. Let's see the looks on their faces when he gets swatted like a fly in front of the wizardly world, if that doesn't drain hope then I don't know what will. He looked around to see his numbers swollen to an amount he himself had never dreamed possible, the werewolves left were going to be making they're grand appearance today, Fenrir Greyback the savage himself was going to show for the battle and show the Ministry what a real werewolf looks like, not that lap dog Remus Lupin.

He even had a pack of Dementors ready to show them who they really worked for, he even managed to get a giant in the mix, Lord Voldemort was always one for diversity. He was to be portkeyed and let loose in the fray, sure he couldn't really be controlled but he was given orders to kill anyone not dressed in Death Eater apparel and Lord Voldemort was sure he would do well. There were even several vampires, of course they weren't much of a threat but it would strike fear in their hearts, letting them know that all the decrees they passed wouldn't changed years of abuse.

He pointed his wand to his throat, his new yew and phoenix tail feather wand. The Dark Lord did not fear the boy, but after they're in counter in the graveyard there was no doubt something wrong with his wand, doing what he was best at he got what he wanted. He had the famed wand maker Gregorovitch make him a new wand, same build in concept Yew 13 ½ inch with a phoenix tail feather, not that filthy pigeon from the mud blood lover but a young, stronger phoenix. It was poetic, the first kill the wand tasted was from the wand maker himself, this will be the boy's downfall, he's had it coming for years and will meet his end today. Voldemort turned to his army.

"Today we strike back!" he roared to the crowd "We shall apperate to the doorstep of Diagon alley and march through the streets, with are heads held high! You will kill on sight, leave the boy to me and dispose of the rest. Strike fear in there heart's my death eaters, let them know which side will prevail in this war, let them know that it isn't safe outside, breed fear my faithful and we have already won." He said to howls of approval.

It was simple fifty death eaters would move in on Diagon alley and cause as much destruction until the Aurors arrived, Lord Voldemort knew the boy was working with the Aurors and had a taste for the heroics, he knew he would show eventually and that is when he too would enter the fray. Make this duel public, humiliating. They say that Dumbledore and Grindlewald had the best duel ever seen, wait till they see the utter humiliation and destruction of the chosen one. This vision of Voldemort killing Harry in front of Dumbledore brought a almost inhumane smile to his face. But there was still work to be done, the Dementors would terrorize the muggles on the muggle side of the barrier while war raged on the magical side. The werewolves and vampires would lend their wands in combat when the battle ensued, they weren't the best but they had they're uses, just because they were half-breeds didn't mean they don't deserve a chance and Lord Voldemort was gracious. The giant was what he really wanted to see, oh how he would love to see it squash the Headmaster, trying to thwart his plans sending his own embassy to the giants, it would be fitting. They would wait for the swearing in to have started before commencing; they wanted complete disarray, chaos, anarchy!

Harry and a team of nine Aurors stood guard in the Wizengamot level of the ministry, the speeches drawled on for what seemed like forever, but Harry being one of constant vigilance scanned the crowd over and over looking for signs of something suspicious. Dumbledore had just finished making his speech when Madam Bones stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know this isn't the ideal way for a new Minister to be sworn in but I feel that we as a whole are making the best out of a bad situation. I will do my best as acting Minister and hope that my replacement will do a fine job as head of the DMLE." She said glancing at Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry wasn't happy he got the gig but he took his job as head of the Aurors seriously and had most of their respect, from what Harry heard they said he was much like a mix of Fudge and Moody. From what Harry saw he was and could be a tool like Fudge, and from what he heard from several Aurors, he was slightly insane so to speak from seeing some shit not everybody wants to see, of course he wasn't as mangled as Moody but you could see he paid his dues. And for his replacement was one Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry couldn't be more happy for the guy, he had the constant cool demeanor that breathed confidence, he would do well. He had the wisdom of Dumbledore, the skill of Moody with a wand and was as trust worthy as a bottle of veritaserum, and if the shit really hit the fan Harry wanted him watching his arse.

After listening to rest of Bones' speech which was much the same, hoping to discourage racism during the war, equal rights to all magical beings and standing together in the time of need. Harry got a twinge of pain in his scar and his hand immediately went to it, drawing the attention of Tonks who was leading his security until at the Ministry.

"Harry, everything alright?" she asked not exactly wanting to know the truth.

"It's starting." He replied darkly and making a move towards Dumbledore before he could even get there a man came running through the doors screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Dementors are attacking muggles near the leaky cauldron and death eaters are marching the streets of Diagon Alley!" he said collapsing. If what he said wasn't making Harry furious he would of found it hilarious, bringing up memories of Quirrel running into the great hall shouting troll in the dungeons then collapsing, Harry knew now the stuttering DADA teacher was faking it but it was funny none the less. Harry needing to make a move sprinted towards the Headmaster; before he could speak the headmaster beat him to it.

"Minister, send the Aurors to Diagon and I'll bring the Order and Harry with me to the reign in the Dementors." This was a bitch move and he knew it, he was sending Harry to the Dementors because he knew he was one of the top Patronus charm conjures in Britain. It was a fact, he knew Harry could handle them and didn't want him to risk him against some death eaters, Harry would play along for now. Grabbing Tonks he pulled her towards an apparition point and they both whisked away.

"Look Tonks, we need to drive these things off then move onto to the real fun." He said trying to lighten the mood but could see her visibly shaking, after the initial shock of apparating the cold dread finally set in, they were close. Looking around he could already see the chaos that ensued, the muggles couldn't even see them and there were cars crashed, people aimlessly walking around openly sobbing, some on the ground shaking and….others. Harry had never seen anything more depressing in his life, a middle aged woman sat in her driver's seat of her station wagon, her eyes wide and he mouth hanging open slightly to the side with no sign of life left in her eyes, you could see she was breathing but you could tell she had been kissed. It was horrible, there was no cure and the muggles would have no clue what to do, they would probably stick her in an institution before her body finally shut down.

He turned to see Tonks, trying to put herself back together and failing so not caring if the muggles saw at all unsheathed his wand and said the words, thinking of the previous night _"Expecto Petronum"_ the silver stag leaped out of his wand directly in front of him and Tonks, bring her out of her world, bringing back a warmth to the street they were standing in, Harry looked curiously at the stag before it sniffed into the air and took off, not running but gliding along the cobble stone sidewalks searching for what Harry knew to be Dementors.

They turned a corner into a narrow street to see a crowd of Dementors closing in on a muggle car, it was amusing seeing them not able to enter the car but knowing that the person trapped could feel them. The stag charged the group before curiously stopping. Harry remembered his last "real" encounter with the foul creatures, it had been around a year ago when he saved himself and his cousin the stag charged the first Dementor driving it away then moved onto the second literally goring it, under Harry's instructions. This alteraction was more like when he saved Sirius, the stag hovered the area near the Dementors then stopped, Harry watched in fascination as the stag started to glow brighter than a wave of what could only be described as pure happiness hit him, the stag was literally pulsing happiness, wave after wave showering the entire street effectively driving off every single Dementor in the area. The stag turned its head and bowed towards Harry before disappearing into a cloud of silvery mist. Harry turned to see Tonks with a smile of awe and joy on her face.

"That was amazing." She said barely above a whisper.

"We need to get to Diagon Alley now!" before he could turn he heard the tell tale sign of apparition, three he thought. "Thank goodness the order-" he didn't get to finish this statement.

"No Potter, not the precious Order." Drawled Lucius Malfoy, Harry and Tonks turned to see the three death eaters not even bothering to wear their masks, honestly what was the point they thought. Already convicted and escapees, might as well let the enemy who you are. There was Malfoy, Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange. "The dark lord wants you Potter but that doesn't stop up from turning the blood traitor into our new play toy." All five of them drew their wands and waited for the first to take a strike.

Harry wanting to buy a little more time thought he would try and antagonize them. "You can have Malfoy Tonks, I think I'll end the Lestrange line for good." He said smiling at the Death eaters, before bowing to them. "You should have been there, she was begging for it. She didn't think I had it in me, she was wrong to say the least but you already knew that. The didn't put the part where I chopped her into little pieces in the papers did they?"

Wrong thing to say as Rodolphus retaliated with a Cruciatus curse that sailed over Harry's head, returning fire he s hot off a stunner which was blocked easily. It was slightly comical they actually did as Harry asked, the Lestrange brothers moving in on him and Malfoy moving in on Tonks, this worried Harry he had the fortune of being captured and not killed, he wasn't so sure about Tonks. Snapping out of his mental debate he summoned a broken car door from behind the two death eaters which smashed into one of them, honestly Harry couldn't tell now that the spells were flying, all he knew was that this was now a one on one duel, he needed to end this quickly and assist Tonks, he didn't doubt her skills but he knew Malfoy was capable with a wand. The still conscious Lestrange cursed his brother for lacking the awareness to dodge a large car door before sending a dark curse which Harry knew to be a extremely dangerous spell called "_Abdo Corporis" _which was described to Harry as the removal of bones, in short it was what that moron Lockheart did to Harry, but his was on accident. The pink spell nearly hit his wand arm which would have been the end but Harry was able to dodge the curse and return fire with his own bone breaker, hearing a whimper Harry knew his spell had landed, he was delighted at the sight of his enemy's left arm dangling useless, not his right but balance and posture was key and now his enemy lacked it. Not letting up he fired of a bludgeoner and on the back end a disarming charm hoping it would slip through. Seeing Harry's strategy and knowing he couldn't produce a proper shield he took the bludgeoner using the impact to fall and miss Harry's expelliarmus. Harry was slightly caught of guard and in his lapse he missed the man fire blasting curse which smashed into Harry's chest literally sending him through a phone booth window.

Slightly dazed he came around a second to so later looking up to see Lestrange wobbling and his brother still unconscious and a door positioned firmly onto of his limp form. He looked to see Malfoy and Tonks still firing curses at each other, he was worried and glad, happy that the duel still waged on and Tonks showed no signs of being hit by anything worrisome but worried that Malfoy did neither, now he and the Lestrange brothers on the other hand, one was knocked out cold and the other had his left arm dangling useless as he tried to gain his bearings. Harry doing the same noticed a gash on the back of his head where he went through the phone booth, honestly it did more damage that the blasting hex which can be fatal, he checked his cloak and noticed scorch marks on the front but that was the worst of it, he went to push up on his left hand and that was the wrong thing to do. A large piece of glass pushed threw his hand between his ring and pinky nearly slicing off his pinky finger, ignoring the pain he pulled the glass out and didn't bother to mend the wound, as he wasn't sure whether his healing charms would just slice it off and save the other finger, knowing his healing charms work.

Getting back up he made his wave back towards Lestrange so they could finish this, Lestrange growled at the sight and Harry mustered up his Gryffindor pride and sneered at the man. He wasn't playing firing off another Cruciatus, this worried and delighted Harry, Lestrange knew that he couldn't beat Harry outright and was hoping on landing an unforgiveable which was much harder to defend from. Harry still having mobility dodges the curse and fired a stunner which was rebounded off the mans shield charm which Harry in turn simply side stepped his own stunner. The man fired another Cruciatus; honestly Harry thought what was the point! The curse needed to have your full concentration to use and was taxing to say the least, it was sort of like the Patronus charm, not to be used in a duel, as much as it disgusted Harry to say but the Cruciatus was a recreational spell. Harry knew the point, the man was desperate, Harry also wanting it to end fired off a severing charm which made a nice gash in the mans right thigh causing him to hobble and stumble, not letting up he fired another disarmer which struck, while the wounded man was reaching for his back up wand Harry caught him with a stunner, dropping him defeated.

Forgoing binding the two men he moved to help Tonks, as if on cue Malfoy was just finished disarming a now grounded Tonks, Malfoy who had his back turned to Harry didn't even see the bone breaker fired at his right arm which disarmed the blonde man while shattering his wand arm, Harry ignoring the howls of pain Harry stun and bound him. Helping up Tonks she got her wand and assisted Harry in binding the three men together.

"Alright I'll just activate this Portkey and send them to the Ministry holding cells." She pulled out a large ring with the initials HC before tapping it and tossing it at the three death eaters, they were whisked away, Tonks now realizing she wasn't the only one in the street looked at the wounded Harry, she gasped at the sight his left hand seemed to be covered in blood and she couldn't for the life of her find the wound through it all, and his head, she ran a hand through his hair only to have it come back scarlet and soaked. Sitting him down on the sidewalk she cleaned both wounds as best she could trying to at least find where the gashes were, once that was done she mended the cuts rather quickly, they weren't even magical related so they healed nicely although he would have that scar on his left hand for life now. To Tonks confusion he fished into his robe pocket and pulled out three bottles, he handed one to her.

"Pepper up and Blood Replenisher." He said smiling before he downed both, she not having lost any blood simply took her pepper up potion, which brought her back to before the battle had started, she knew Harry must be worn, he drove off the Dementors and dueled two dangerous death eaters not to mention saving her, albeit Malfoy had his back turned. "Let's go, we've been here for nearly a half an hour, Diagon alley can't look much better than this place by now." Grabbing hold of him she apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron which was deserted. Making their way through the now broken barrier they looked at the scene before them , body littered the streets. Death eaters, Aurors, civilians but he saw none living, Tonks and himself made their way through the streets fascinated and horrified. Harry was trying to be optimistic, he noticed there were several more dead death eaters than theyre were Aurors so that had to be a good sign but the civilian body count was pretty high and from what Harry could tell quite unnecessary. He saw the head of what must have been a giant! It was all to strange for Harry they were supposed to be met by the Order where the Dementors were but never got any assistance, Harry was starting to get a feeling of dread which had nothing to do with Dementors. Stopping dead in his tracks he saw the sight before him that would forever be etched into his memory.

Lord Voldemort was casually waiting for a status report when he finally received one, a bloody and beaten low level death eaters stumbled into his chambers.

"Milord. The battle is not going as planned. We are losing, we need you!" he man practically begged for assistance, it appears that his death eaters weren't all that he had planned for. Finally giving into the plees of the kneeling man he apparated into the alley where he was met with limited resistance, what Aurors where there they made like cowards towards the nearest death eater to engage in combat, they did not want anything to do with the Dark Lord, it was obvious, speech, papers, he was still feared and he basked in the terror he instilled. He was furious when he saw his one Giant dead, they were supposed to be resistant to magic and there it lay thoroughly decapitated.

Making his way towards Gringotts where he wanted his plans to take place he noticed that Headmaster and a few Auror and Order members had made a sort of make shift checkpoint, using the bank as a sort of safe house. Stepping out of the shadows he fired a non verbal killing curse striking down the old grizzled Auror Alastor Moody, every eye in the street turned towards where the curse came from and everyone froze for a moment, the Aurors made way to step besides Dumbledore and the few Death Eaters that were left made way to step besides their master.

"Tom" the headmaster said giving a slight nod to Lord Voldemort, this confrontation wasn't going to be a battle of intellect, or clever wording, no this was going to be a battle of power and skill. He returned the Headmasters words with another killing curse which was easily avoided by the old man, for a man of his age he sure did know how to move quickly.

As he suspected the fool would fire off stunners and body binds as if they were going to land, no Lord Voldemort would have none of this foolishness he easily waved his hand reducing the spells to mere wisps of color, firing back with a violent cutting curse he actually learned from Severus, no doubt the man had an affinity with the dark arts, able to create his own spells, and a powerful one at that. The cutter sliced through his robes as it cleanly moved through his shield; no doubt he didn't expect Lord Voldemort to be this powerful. Albus always was one for calculations he figured I had my old wand which was powerful yes but nowhere near my strength now, sadly the cutter didn't draw blood, maybe the decrepit old fool is actually an inferius, the way he talks would seem a likely option. Sensing his anger Voldemort readied himself no doubt the old man would try and strike back, no doubt violent but still not lethal and he didn't disappoint, instead of the simple stunners and body binds he conjured thick chains and banished the magical chains towards me, seeing little chance of survival I did something not many knew Lord Voldemort was capable.

The crowd watch in stunned silence as the giant metal chains were sent flying towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in a split second the man who looked so much like a snake and creature, transformed! He literally turned into a snake he so looked like to the stunned audience, some of the Death Eaters roared their approval and others stood shocked, while the Aurors still made no move, Dumbledore was the only one who ever bothered to step forward, but as quickly as he had transformed it passed, going from Man-snake-man in less then three seconds. Smiling at the Headmaster he fired back with a Killing curse, striking down the most powerful wizard of their age. It took a moment to sink in before everyone realized what they just witnessed, the Dark Lord easily as if barely trying disposed of Albus Dumbledore. When it sunk in the Death Eaters cheered and the Aurors stood stock still not knowing what to do now until their new leader stepped forward, the 15 year old form of one Harry James Potter.

Harry honestly didn't know what to think when he turned the corner and saw the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort he was obviously nervous but hopeful, seeing this made him remember the duel at the ministry, Dumbledore was barely even trying and it seemed today would be no different. That all changed when Voldemort landed that cutter shocking the crowd, that was the beginning of the end, when Harry saw him transform and instantly transform back and cast the killing curse he didn't even need to watch. Turning to Tonks he could see that she had tears in her eyes, doing what he felt was the right thing at the moment he practically dragged her into Floreans.

"Harry…" she sobbed "What are you doing." She didn't even have time to react as she felt the helplessness of being struck by a full body bind, her entire body and vocal cords seemed to shut down, she could still here though.

"It's for the best Tonks." He said giving a hopeful smile, he withdrew something that Tonks immediately noticed was an invisibility cloak. "Wish me luck." He said leaving her bound and invisible in a corner, silent tears still streaming down her face.

Harry stepped back into the street and made his way towards the stage of his Headmaster's demise, he wouldn't make the same mistakes he wouldn't toy with Riddle he would go for the kill he wouldn't send stunners he would send bone breakers. Screw the pleasantries he wasn't going to toy with or be toyed with. Making his way down the streets the Death Eaters and Aurors took notice of his bloody and slightly disheveled appearance, then the one he wanted to see noticed him. Harry noticed in the background that Fawkes had phoenix flashed Dumbledore back to either Headquarters of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said barely above a whisper, by now most of the goblins and people inside the bank were watching from the windows and doorways trying to get a look at what was going on. The remaining Aurors and Death eaters made room for the two combatants, Harry felt pity and furious for his Headmaster here stood nearly thirty Aurors and around twenty death eaters, instead of jerking each other off and watching they could kept fighting, but no they had to turn this into a spectacle. Harry walked numbly towards the center and glared at Voldemort. "Are you angry Harry? Did I take someone important from you?" he asked mocking Harry for having something so absurd as feelings.

Harry withdrew his wand and slowly raised it to show the tip glowing a similar color green that had just made a spectacle out of Albus Dumbledore. Harry could feel his rage building and his magic cracking in the air much like the faintest sounds of apparition, he didn't know what it was but it felt good, powerful, strange yet familiar. The observers took tentative steps back as they watched the two now most powerful wizards in the world in what could be described as the fiercest of stare downs, emerald meeting scarlet.

Not wasting any more time Harry responded to the words with his own Killing curse, if he didn't know better he would say it was a different color, Voldemort's and almost every other time he had seen it was a bright lime green color, but Harry's was more of a emerald almost forest green color, the curse rushed towards Voldemort who easily conjured the slab of rock, something else surprising happened instead of the curse bursting into green flames like it had that night in the graveyard, it instead shattered the rock completely showering the participants and spectators with debris and rubble. Voldemort's wretched grin was now an even more sinister scowl. After seeing Voldemort raise his wand Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh yes Harry, I see you've noticed that there will be no Priori Incantatem Harry. You see I have a new wand." He said fingering the yew wand. "Determination alone will not help you this time. This time you will need something called skill and power."

Hearing enough Harry fired off a disarming spell as to mock him which Voldemort swatted away and responded with a killing curse of his own which Harry easily dodged. Harry grinned, he was furious but in the heat of the battle he lost all thought pain, and everything else left for the time being. Turning his attention back to Riddle he upped the ante sending a powerful blasting hex, specifically the one Lestrange used earlier, Voldemort sensing the power of the spell and not being able to simply disregard it brought up his shield which took the blunt of the damage but still wobbled the Dark Lord, the crowd gasped. His eyes shot around the crowd as if daring anyone to dare question his power again but disregarding Harry for a moment he was struck in the chest with bludgeoner which easily surpassed his already weakened shield. The Aurors cheered their approval, if Harry didn't know better he would say Voldemort was weak, of course his duel with Dumbledore was short but he had transformed into a snake and back and Harry knew that was taxing, trying the transformation himself he still had a lot of trouble and hadn't quite gotten it down yet. Simply growing a patch of fur would drain Harry on the worst of days, now completely transforming and back in a matter of a few seconds must of taken a lot not to mention firing off a killing curse which is an extremely powerful spell, for Harry at least he often wondered that did certain dark curses take less out of practicers like Voldemort and his Death Eaters who were no doubt accustomed to them.

Sensing his moment closing Harry fired off a powerful Reductor curse which was met with a banished piece of rubble from his earlier killing curse, the curse exploded on contact, now instead of tiny pieces of gravel, a fine mist of dust filled the air looking around trying to catch his bearings he looked to see a wobbly looking Voldemort, sensing victory Harry fired a bone breaker followed up with a another reductor. Voldemort not wanting to be on the receiving end for either of the spells fired off his own bone breaker and summoning a shield to protect himself from the latter curse. Coming to a standstill Voldemort fired off a quick but meager powered cutter striking Harry in the gut, it wasn't fatal but it drew blood. The two wizards stood glaring at each other panting heavily, the curses and spells they were exchanging were on a level of their own, the explosions and sounds they were making when they collided were monumental. Harry found it strange Riddle didn't even move in for the kill after he landed the cutter he just tried to catch his breath, now the crowd didn't know whether to run and hide or stay and watch, so most simply took cover and continued to watch.

The two started circling each other with their new found space, Harry struck first firing a jelly legs and a dark curse known as "The Constrictor", the incantation was "_Desino_ _Cruor"_ which was the equivalent of wrapping a rope around a limb extremely tight eventually resulting in loss of limb or worse, this along with the bone breaking curse Harry learned was an early used for of torture. It would be used on extremities till they were useless instead of just slicing them off or breaking bones they would let them sit and struggle while they're limbs refused to accept oxygen. Seeing the flash of orange and white Voldemort had little options, he sent his own blasting hex towards the incoming curses praying that only the jelly legs would slip through. Lord Voldemort was a lucky wizard as the resulting backlash of three spells meeting caused an even larger explosion then before he barely had enough time to conjure a much needed shield, he just hoped the boy wasn't quick enough. He honestly didn't have a clue how the boy hadn't gotten so skilled and he was reaching his magical limits he would need to either kill the boy or leave to fight another day.

Harry sensing an explosion coming immediately summoned his weakest shield charm, protego. He didn't need to summon a strong charm as it would only be blocking debris and maybe magical sparks. Harry didn't have the energy to waste on a powerful charm, he was reaching his maximum output, he couldn't keep this up for much longer, this duel had gone on for much longer then he had expected. As the dust cleared he noticed Riddle was also protected with a minor shield. Dropping his Riddle did the same.

"Harry I must say-" Voldemort started to say but was cut off

"-Save it Tom!" Harry interjected. He was honestly flabbergasted the man is trying to take over the world yet he tried to make conversation in the middle of a duel to the death, he would never completely understand Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sensing a closure was coming both wizards raised there wands with an incantation on their tongues and wand tips both glowing a shade of green.

Both said the two words at nearly the same time "_Avada Kedavra!"_ emerald met lime and the battle of wills ensued. There was no golden cage, no phoenix song, no spirits, no beads, just determination and concentration. The two killing curses battled for position, this truly would be the final spell cast by each wizard, whether that be for today or a lifetime was yet to be decided. The crowd had grown deathly quite some couldn't believe they were still standing there watching. The death eaters couldn't believe their master couldn't kill a 15 year old boy and the Aurors couldn't believe this 15 year old boy wasn't dead yet. The ground between the two was starting to shake, as if too much magic had been consumed in the area and it was purging it from the area, you could almost taste the magic in the air.

Both wizards watched as the green beams of light jostled for position, both fearing the consequences of their green light losing, one for failure of saving those he cared for and the other for fear of leaving the mortal world without out properly carving his legacy. Then and there Voldemort made his move, he could care less if they called him a coward he would live to fight another day.

The crowd watched this next scene play out in odd fascination, Potter seemingly willing himself to victory was muttering to himself and it seemed his green beam was inching closer to Riddle, sensing defeat Riddle made his last ditch effort, he withdrew his original wand with his free left hand and fired a stunner, causing Harry to break the connection and dodge the spell, this was all Riddle needed to turn on the spot and apperate to safety, the duel was a draw.

Harry stood up quickly and looked around to see no Riddle . He noticed several Death Eaters simultaneously clutch their arms then fire off killing curses before disappearing. Some Aurors weren't lucky and still in shock of the duel in front of them wound up getting struck down by killing curses pointed at no one in general, Harry finally letting it settle in guessed what must of happened, Voldemort sensing defeat someone cast another spell then apparated away and told his minions to make a last ditch effort to try and kill a few Aurors, and he had succeeded.

The remaining Aurors who were still standing immediately surrounded a still panting Harry, clutching his scar he finally realized how exhausted he was and his head throbbed painfully. Turning on the spot and not bothering to answer the questions he made his way towards Floreans. In the distance Harry noticed an abnormally larger beetle flying around him excitedly, he cast it a death glare and it flew away, Rita Skeeter had just got the story of a life time.

Lord Voldemort was furious! Not only had he been publicly forced to flee from the boy but he had clearly lost the battle, his plans were severely miscalculated and if their were any death eaters left they would be punished beyond belief. Alas the day was not totally lost, the famed Auror Moody was silenced once and for all, constant vigilance couldn't save him from a killing curse to the back, and the main prize of the day, the Headmaster, the mud blood lover, the constant companion of everything muggle was dead. The only one I ever feared, dead at my hand, but was it worth it? Undoubtly they would say that I, Lord Voldemort heir to Salazar Slytherin feared a 15 year old boy, preposterous. He looked around the main hall where his numbers entered, yes it was depressing to see his numbers nearly half the size it was before but he wanted to make a point and point he made. He showed them that any given day an attack can be planned and executed, and even the so called most powerful wizard could be struck down.

Lord Voldemort's numbers were dropping steadily, without his last week's excursion his right and left hand would of probably Wormtail and house elf. But thankfully Antonin and Severus survived. He noticed that the Lestrange's as well as Lucius were missing, no doubt either dead or captured, he could not find himself to care, all they were supposed to do was instruct the Dementors and make sure they weren't to easily driven off, but once again they failed, maybe this time he would let Lucius sweat a little longer in Azkaban. Antonin had been faithful nearly though his entire rise to power and spent years in Azkaban not renouncing his master, and Severus though his loyalties may waver he was at the attack today and has always kept his master up to date with the Orders business, he scratched his chin wondering exactly would happened to the Order now that their leader was gone. He stood and paced a little before addressing his remaining

"My Death Eaters," He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "you disappoint your master severly, the day would have been lost if I had not so bravely stepped into battle and dealt with the Headmaster, I daresay I couldn't count on you to torture a family of muggles." The death eaters shivered at the what he was saying, he was certainly not pleased. "I have hopes," he said lazily "for some of you, some of you though keep disappointing me and I will be forced to deal with you myself. Heal yourselves, do whatever you must. Get out of my sight!" he shouted and the death eaters quickly made their exit while their master slouched into his chair and sighed to himself.

Tonks lay in the ice cream parlor alone and helpess for what seemed like ages, in actuality it had maybe been twenty minutes before she heard footsteps accompanied by ragged short breaths, then Harry came into sight, a wave of emotions played through her head at the sight of him. She was furious that he would do this to her, but slightly touched that he would keep her out of harm's way, she was angry again because that clearly meant he didn't take her skill as an Auror seriously, she didn't know what to feel, but she happy that he was at least safe and not dead.

He muttered the counter curse after removing the cloak, he was still exhausted from the battle that ensued, the force he was putting behind him had him severely drained. He was expecting a hug or maybe even a kiss but not a hard slap across the face from Tonks, even more surprising was when she flung herself onto him and fresh tears spilled onto his chest, he brought her into a corner and the y slouched down while she curled up in his lap crying for the day that had just passed. Harry on the other hand wouldn't, or was it that he couldn't cry for his headmaster? He had cried last night when Tonks said she loved him but he couldn't bring himself to shed tears for his Headmaster. Harry not wanting to be interrupted covered them with the invisibility cloak as a makeshift blanket and took a much needed nap behind the counter on the floor of Floreans ice cream parlor.

He awoke several hours later in his four poster bed, at Hogwarts. He looked around and realized his cloak had been removed and his wound on his stomach which he had forgot about had been healed, he also realized the reason why he was awake, Fawkes was singing above his head perched on the headboard. Slowly getting up Harry an idea where everyone else was, when he finally sat up Fawkes moved and perched himself on Harry's shoulder.

"So me and you?" the phoenix nodded, then dropped what looked like a daily prophet out of it's beak onto Harry's lap, he mentally groaned remembering seeing Skeeter. Harry stroked his breast feathers before dawning his slightly tattered cloak. Deciding to see what it said he looked at the title

_The Battle of Diagon Alley_

_By Rita Skeeter. _She must be raking in the galleons with all these articles shes been posting lately.

_I Rita Skeeter humble reporter and writer for the Daily Prophet was witness to the battle that took place yesterday. I was able to escape from being caught in the crossfire between the Aurors assisted by the Hogwarts Headmaster and his associates against the Death Eaters who were aided by vampires and werewolves, perched upon a roof top I watched in fascination as the battle waged on. The battle seemingly was a standstill till a twenty foot giant was seemingly portkeyed into the alley, it became obvious the giant was helping the death eaters, as if he knew this was coming the aged Headmaster apperated away and returned with the care of magical creatures teacher Hagrid and a giant of his own! This giant was slightly smaller then the one fighting for the Death Eaters but aided by Rubeus Hagrid, who is a half giant himself they together were able to ruthlessly decapitate the giant, this seemed to turn the tide towards the light side._

_The battle somehow made its way towards the steps of Gringott's where many civilians and wounded were taking refuge from the battle raging on outside. All was going well for the light until a killing curse seemingly coming out of nowhere struck down well known Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, the killing curse however came from he-who-must-not-be-named. Following a short conversation Dumbledore engaged you-know-who and to my horror was easily dispatched by another killing curse, the greatest wizard of our age died at roughly 6:37 yesterday. The crowd which watched was a mixture of Death Eaters, Aurors and what I learned was called the Order of the Phoenix were shocked._

_And now onto the real story, you ask what is a bigger story then you know who killing Dumbledore? Well this, out of the crowd stepping forward was none other than Harry Potter the chosen one himself! I have seen many duels in my age, and I will say I was witness as were the 50 or so people to the greatest duel ever. The power they were exchanging in their spells was causing the ground the tremble and the air to cackle with magical residue. The duel seemingly came to a standstill with both wizards doing considerable damage to each other, when you think it can't get any better it did! Both wizards fired off at nearly the same time Killing curses, yes Harry Potter the boy who lived fired off an unforgiveable. The killing curses which from my point of view seemed to be a different color slammed into each other causing sparks and flames to shower the area. After what seemed like an eternity the Dark Lord himself sensing defeated released his spell and fled! Yes you heard me correct my faithful readers, Harry Potter all but defeated he who must not be named, he was forced to apparate away to recover, in a act of cowardice the remaining Death Eaters fired off killing curses of their own at the shocked Aurors striking someone before fleeing no doubt to aid their master in his much needed recovery._

_They're were casualties on each side, the total body count was heavier on the 'Light' and civilian side was around 20 and on the death eaters were around 15 with 20 more who were captured. A service will be held today at Hogwart's to my knowledge for all who want attend. Hogwart's will be the final resting place of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall is acting as HeadMistress. _

After reading a bit more Harry found the page that told all who were killed in action or captured, he skimmed through the killed section noticing few, most were civilians but a few he knew.

_Ollivander_

_Florean Fortescue_

_Fred Weasley…_Harry's heart clenched reading that, he had always liked Fred and George along with Ron. Sure they were pranksters but everyone who knew them knew that they meant well and were good kind hearted people just like the rest of the Weasley's, expect maybe Percy, he was a snob. The rest of the people he didn't really recongnize.

Tossing the paper aside he stood with Fawkes on his should and started heading downstairs, no one was in the common room, figured that since it's still summer. After leaving the common room I noticed that the halls seemed baron, all the portraits were empty and not a ghost was in sight, bad vibes just seem to follow me. Making my way towards the great hall I could hear what I think were people.

Opening the door I found a sobering sight, laid open upon the staff table were three caskets, one containing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the other containing Alastor Mad Eye Moody and the last containing Fred Weasley. Looking around I noticed the backs of many heads, the house tables were all gone the only table was the before mentioned staff table, some people were standing by the caskets saying their goodbyes while most were sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Of course Fawkes has to start singing to announce my entrance, like I really needed that, hundreds of heads turned at the noise. The great hall was packed for the "service" including all the Order of the Phoenix and Weasley's. The Tonk's were here aswell as the Granger's, the entire staff, ghosts and house elves were in attendance as well as many other friends and family, I was glad to see Amelia Bones was still alive, it would have been an even heavier blow if she wouldn't have made it after all that. To my slight disgust I noticed Rita Skeeter was present, as was Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, no doubt making appearances for the prophet. Making my way through the crowd with the still singing Fawkes I made my way to the coffins, of course when I turned everyone was looking for me to make a speech, so I cleared my throat and did my best.

"I never really got to know the real mad eye moody like some of you have, but from what I heard and the little time I had with him he was really as insane as you all say." This got a few chuckles. "But seriously he preached constant vigilance and toughness, even though it may not have been him who taught us during my 4th year, he's the reason I wanted to become an Auror. Just hearing the stories of him would turn head's, the man was tough as nails and didn't take no for an answer." I said my goodbyes than moved towards Fred. "I never had a family of my own, when I met Ron I felt like I had found my long lost brother, and when I met Hermoine I felt the same sort of way. But honestly the first people I met on my first day of Hogwart's besides Mrs. Weasley helping me through the barrier was Fred and George. They helped me carry my luggage before they even knew it was Harry Potter, of course once they did they were star struck, but besides that they were the best people you could know. They along with Ron saved me from my summer prison during the summer before my second year, flying a car all the way from the Burrow to Privet Drive, Mr. Weasley was much more pleased then his wife when we arrived back, they also gave me one of my most prized possessions, which of course the nicked from Filch." The crowd chuckled . "They were hilarious jokesters who knew how to lighten the mood in any given situation, when I gave them the galleons to start the joke shop I said I think we were going to need the laughs and I was correct, I just hope George can carry on the legacy alone." Finally moving on to Dumbledore, I didn't have any speeches planned and was saying mostly what I felt and meant, this might get nasty for Dumble's. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, this man has made mistakes that cost me a chance at a family, Dumbledore did things to me that were uncalled for and wrong, because of his belief in the greater good. That's fine and well unless it's your life that gets ruined by the greater good, saying that I can say I've made my piece. I may not have done it the way he had, but I can understand why he did most of it, saying that I realize he died for this war, he died for the greater good and saying that I can forgive him. Thinking back on the talks we had even the ones we didn't I understand he was always preparing me for this, he along with others knew Voldemort was coming back," He ignored the gasps at the name and continued. "And part of me did aswell, as many times as I have face him, I just hope that when I do kill him, and I will, that my friends didn't have to suffer before the final blow is struck."

Harry stepped down to cheers of approval from the crowd, at least the ones who weren't sobbing. He made his way towards the teachers, shaking their hands even Snape's before giving Hagrid a hug. Turning he saw a stern faced McGonagall standing, he gave her a warm hug before stepping back.

"He would have wanted you to lead the school." This made her smile.

"The will reading is scheduled for the day after your birthday." She said handing him his copy of the Gringotts letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_This letter is to inform you that you are required to attend the will reading of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, the day of August 1__st__. _

_Thank you, sincerely Ragnok Director of Gringotts_

Harry sighed, this was becoming a habit, attending will reading's. Fawkes sensing his discomfort trilled a note causing warmth to spread through him.

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you." She said with a genuine smile.

"I suppose he will be something I obtain in the will, Fawkes just couldn't wait could you?" he said to the Phoenix, it simply trilled another note. Under his breath he muttered. "Now let's just see if Headwig does."


End file.
